Haunting Eternity
by Kandakicksass
Summary: After a hundred years, the world is a completely different place- Grell Sutcliff was almost a completely different person, and even Sebastian had changed. The only thing that hadn't changed was Grell's love for him. Anime based.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure what hole I pulled this story out of, but I hope it's liked! I would like for it to be fairly long, so things aren't going to move as quickly as normal, and the chapters not as long as I would like (maybe). I've never done a really long story before (my most is a seven chapter fic), so please stay with me to see how it works out! Anyway, just FYI, this is anime-based (obviously, since it's clearly not manga-based).**

"Boss Sutcliff, this case is a little odd. What am I supposed to do when there's a demon involved?"

Ronald Knox hadn't knocked, but then, he hadn't knocked in years. Thirty, maybe forty if his memory served. He poked his head in, waving the envelope with his assignment slightly to capture the elder reaper's attention.

"Cut the arm with the seal off," Grell answered absently, not looking away from the window. "Until the arm grows back, the soul can be taken. Be fast about it, though. Demons are vicious." Ronald nodded, stepping into the redhead's office. Grell's appearance hadn't changed at all in the past hundred years—his hair was still too vivid, his eyes still too piercing. He still wore that red jacket, kept in pristine condition by the halted time in the reaper society. His boots were still as clean and shiny as they'd been the day Grell had bought them.

"Mr. Sutcliff," Ronald said softly, and Grell looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"You sound tired."

Grell laughed, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his soft crimson locks. "Yeah, I am. Ugh, Will's overworking me…" He sighed. "I think it's Will who needs sleep, though. He's been exhausted lately." Ronald made a face.

"Yeah, and he's taking it out on us." Grell laughed again.

"Yes! Exactly! Ah, ai wa chi mamire," the reaper sighed. Ronald cocked his head at him.

"What language is _that_?"

"Japanese. It means "love is covered in blood"—it's from some musical that Will took me to a couple weeks ago," Grell explained. "Totally ridiculous. They had _shinigami _in it—death gods, like us—only they sung and danced… it was odd. Funny, but odd. I mean, seriously—we don't do that."

"What was it called?" the blonde asked. "I'm curious now." Grell thought.

"Kuroshitsuji, I think. It was the second one—called "The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World". I liked the title, but the rest of it was ridiculous!" he scoffed. "Funny, but ridiculous. I mean, we have work to do. We don't have time for dance numbers." He rolled his eyes. "It was about some butler, whatever. I wasn't really paying attention. I was more angry about the fact that not only was one of the shinigami morons, like, dressed like me—almost to the dot, it was weird!—everyone was giving Will and I strange looks. Some guy came up to me and high fived me, telling me I was totally hardcore!" He shook his head, exasperated.

Ronald laughed. "Maybe you were finally getting some credit for your, um… femininity!"

Grell pouted. "Yeah, that's not it. People don't treat ladies like that! I should know!" He bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "Psh. Anyway."

"Grell!"

The redhead looked up at his stern superior, who had burst into the room, stopping next to Ronald. "Yeah, Will? You look stressed."

"Are you too busy to take care of a couple reapings?" he asked. "We're really understaffed at the moment, and I don't want to pile more work on the junior reapers—we've had _that _fiasco before." Grell winced, both at the prospect of extra work and the memory.

Grell wanted to, it was written all over his face. Since he was now much more senior than he had been, he had much more paperwork, since he was a supervisor, much like William had been. He couldn't say how much he wanted to go out, but he was so _busy_. "Maybe a few, Will, but I'm up to my knees in paperwork. Is there _anyone _else?"

Will sighed. "Even one or two would be helpful, if you have time. They're slated for tomorrow; I'll bring in the schedule. Could you take some, too, Knox? I know tomorrow is your day off, but…" William trailed off.

Ronald sighed. "Yeah, sure. We're so busy nowadays. You'd think things would quiet down since the mortality rates have gotten lower. I mean, it's the 2000's, for gods' sake!"

William nodded. "I completely agree. I don't understand why we don't seem to have enough reapers. We were fine back at the turn of the twentieth century, and the mortality rates were much higher." He seemed a little more relaxed knowing the two would help out. "I'm going to go see if Mr. Undertaker can help." He leaned down, giving Grell a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "See you tonight, love."

"Bye, Will."

Grell turned back to his paperwork, but Ronald didn't leave. "Are you and Mr. Spears still together?"

Grell shook his head. "Nah, not since… well, it's been awhile. Over a hundred years, I think."

"You mean… since the Sebastian thing?"

Grell paused in his writing, looking up at Ronald with a carefully constructed expression. "Yes. Not since Sebastian. We still live together, because it's easier, and we're friends, so it's fine," he answered. Ronald could see his superior wilt a little. "He still cares about me, though I haven't the foggiest idea why." He gave a little laugh. "I mean, despite the fact that I _am _a beautiful maiden!" Ronald rolled his eyes.

"How long has it been since you last saw Sebastian?" he asked.

Grell's expression darkened, and he shrugged. "Ninety years or so. Not long after Will and I split. He took the brat and left London after the Hannah Annafellows incident."

"Didn't the little Phantomhive become a demon because of that?"

He nodded again. "Yes. He took the demon brat and left."

Ronald snickered, and Grell looked up at him questioningly. "Technically, didn't the little master take _him_?"

Grell laughed, his visage brightening slightly. "Good point! Oh, I can't wait until I see Bassie again—because I'm sure I will!—and I can tell him that! Imagine how much fun that would be!"

Ronald smiled.

"What are you so happy about? Not that I don't want you to be happy, of course! I can't be the only ray of sunshine in this place!"

"It's nothing. I just haven't seen you this much like your old self in a while."

Grell blinked. "What do you mean, Knoxie?"

Ronald laughed. "See? That's it right there. You haven't called me _Knoxie_ in what… forty years? You're a lot more serious; makes it harder for us to get in trouble together." He nudged Grell's shoulder and winked, making the red haired reaper giggle.

"I'm not more serious; I just have more responsibility. I'm a manager, now! Never thought I'd get those old farts to respect me enough to give me the position," he huffed. "I'm so _tired_, Knoxie."

"I think you're bi-polar, that's what I think," Ronald suggested, chuckling. "This side of you comes out every now and again. Like you have split personalities." Grell tapped his chin in thought.

"Highly likely. Everyone needs a secret personality for different situations! After all, I'm just a _deadly _efficient butler!" Automatically, the backwards love sign came out and he grinned before dissolving in a mess of giggles.

Ronald was happy Grell sounded more like his old self. This was the most normal he'd seen Grell in quite a while. It had been a couple months since he'd last seen even a glimpse of this side of the reaper.

"Hey, it's dinner time. Why don't we go catch a bite? McDonalds is open all night, so…" Ronald suggested, and Grell looked between the door and his work. "You're going to stay overtime anyway, so why not grab a bite and come back? It's not like I'm taking you out partying all night." Grell laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, Knoxie. Let's go!"

They left, Grell practically jumping on the reaper, who was currently trying to pry him off. "I said dinner! This isn't a date, you can't just hump me in _public_, Mr. Sutcliff! Grell!"

The red haired reaper was laughing loudly, and Ronald noticed several employees peeking out from their offices with half-smiles on their faces.

"Good mood, Grell?" Eric asked, passing them.

"Yep!" he answered, swinging the hand he had grabbed. Ronald let him, intent to keep the mood intact. Eric's partner of almost a century, Allen, waved with a surprised grin on his face. They hadn't seen Grell in such a good mood in a while, either. "Hey, Knoxie, gimme a piggy back ride!"

Ronald agreed, laughing with his child-like boss. Grell slung his arms around Ronald's neck, hopping onto his back with agility exclusive to non-humans, like demons and reapers. Ronald carried him out, letting him down when they got to the crowded streets of London.

"Ah, I haven't been out here in a while!" Grell sighed happily. He stretched his arms, letting his red coat slide down to his elbows. _There. The final puzzle piece is in place. This is the Grell I know_, Ronald thought, feeling accomplished. "Ooh, instead of McDonalds, can we have Burger King?" Death gods technically didn't _need _human food, but the more eccentric ones like Grell and Ronald, sometimes even William if he was in the mood, ate it every now and again.

They had dinner, chatting and just generally enjoying each other's company. Grell and his obsession with chips had inspired him to get three orders of the stuff. They were an invention Ronald knew Grell was thankful for. He would have William make them all the time, Ronald knew, because they both would come in with batches of the potato food—Grell to eat, William to give away so he wouldn't have to.

Sometimes, though, Grell scared Ronald. He could remember a time when Grell had been like this—wild and out of control—all the time. Nowadays, his eccentric side came out only rarely. When Grell was tying his hair back, his mood serious and dark, Ronald worried about him, unable to find even a speck of his friend in the almost _sad _reaper he turned into.

Now though, he could concentrate on keeping his mood up. It wasn't much of an effort, though—once Grell got going, he kept himself up until he saw something that would hit him and bring him down again. With another bout of nostalgia, he remembered the days when the reaper didn't even _have _an off switch. Sometimes now it seemed he didn't have an _on _switch.

When they finished eating, Ronald gave in to Grell's begging and took him on a minor shopping trip. It wasn't until they were deep in the crevices of the third pawn shop, however, that he realized what Grell was looking for—something to tie him to the past that London had seemingly left behind.

"Aha!" Grell breathed after hours of searching, Ronald with no idea what he was looking for. "And it's in good condition, too!"

Ronald looked over Grell's shoulder, his eyes widenening as he realized when Grell held tenderly in his hands.

"A Funtom Bitter Rabbit from old England, huh? That thing's expensive. An antique. Sell it online and you could get more than a hundred pounds for that thing, cheap." Grell looked back at the owner of the shop.

"How much do you want for it?" he asked immediately, his voice _dead _serious.

The man thought about it. "Seventy. That thing's been here forever. No one even knows what it is. A shame, too." The strange thing was, when Ronald heard him speak, he could tell the man actually thought that. "Funtom used to be the world's leading toymaker, and then they just… fell of the face of the earth. The Phantomhive earl, the head of the company, just disappeared, and the company fell to ruin. A damned shame, even if it _was _a century ago."

Grell nodded, a particular look on his face. "Yes. Ciel Phantomhive, if I remember correctly." Ronald knew he did.

"Yeah," the man agreed. "That was it. Ciel, and that butler of his, Sebastian." Here, Grell winced visibly. "Look, I've got a whole box of Funtom toys I'll sell you for a hundred fifty pounds, total, with the rabbit. It's over there." He pointed, and Grell went and retreived it. "I have to go to the loo, but when I get back, I'll ring it up for you."

"Thank you," Grell said politely. Then he looked over at Ronald and gave him a look that broke his heart. "Thanks for bringing me out, Knoxie."

Then he looked back down at the rabbit again, and fell silent.

**Did I do okay for a first chapter? I'm planning on going slow—but I'm introducing Sebastian next chapter! He and Grell aren't going to meet for a couple more chapters, though. Next chapter is Ciel & Sebastian's POV, so look out for it!**

**Kandakicksass**


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan to update this story often, so the chapters won't be as long as they are most of the time with my stories, but there will be more updates, so it's okay. My goal is at least 2000 words for each chapter, minimal, so it's not like their tiny. KK? KK. BTW, check out my Deviantart under the same name as here; I've post a picture of present day Grell. It's nothing fancy, but it's not too bad, I think. **

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk, tapping at his laptop absently. He knew something was going to happen—he just didn't know what. It unsettled him, to be honest, and not much had in the past hundred years. A bitter smile curved his lips upward. He wasn't sure anymore if his immortality was a blessing or a curse.

"Young master, the transaction is complete. The previous owner just signed the papers and left."

Ciel looked up at his butler's flat expression, then he let his gaze rake over Sebastian's new uniform, almost identical to the one had worn during Ciel's human days. A smirk traced his lips.

"Enjoy your official uniform, Sebastian?" he drawled. "I know just how much you _loved _the old one." He sounded mocking, and Sebastian nodded stiffly, making Ciel sigh. "I'm sorry. You are my butler, and it will arouse suspicion if you do not dress as such in high society England. But if it helps, you do look…" He paused, trying to find the right wording. "Dashing." He chuckled to himself and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, my lord. Now all you need to do is sign these forms, and the manor is yours again," he said smoothly, handing the papers to the demon child.

Ciel took them, giving them a once over. He signed, sighing in irritation. "Ridiculous, that I have to buy back my own manor house. Isn't it ridiculous?"

"Quite ridiculous, young master. But a far more pressing issue—the man you agreed to shelter last night is slated to die soon. I can smell death all around him," Sebastian informed him.

"So?"

"We are in England again, my lord. Do you really want to deal with the London branch of the dispatch society?" he asked carefully.

To the butler's apparent confusion, Ciel's lips curled upward in a mischievous grin. "Ah, yes. Spears, Knox…" Here he paused dramatically. "And that other reaper… what was his name? Oh, right. Grell Sutcliff."

Sebastian's eye twitched. "Yes."

"And… what? You want me to take his soul before a death god comes that might molest you?" Ciel was greatly amused.

Stiffly, Sebastian nodded. "That was what I was getting at, my lord."

Ciel laughed outright. "Let them come! I'm bored."

He watched Sebastian's fury make itself known for a mere second, and Ciel sighed, apologizing for the second time.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. It's the demon in me—I can't control myself. That was rude. I ate just the other day, so you can have the soul if you want." Ciel's voice was dulled and Sebastian let out a sigh of his own, smiling tiredly at his smaller companion.

"Yes, we demons are known for our uncontrollable sadism," he agreed. "But… you are almost a completely different person than you used to be, young master. Before, you would not have even apologized. Not all the change is for the worse." Ciel knocked his knuckles against the desk he had bought all those years ago absently. He had never thought his old furniture would be there still, but there it was. "Tis not a bad thing, my lord."

"I know. It's just a… tiring thought."

A smiled turned the corner of Sebastian's mouth upward. "Not everything has changed, my lord. Just look at this." Sebastian held out a newspaper, open to the third page.

"A ball? Sebastian, as reassuring as that was, I don't care about balls."

"It's not the ball I'm showing you, my lord," Sebastian corrected with a soft smile reserved only for Ciel. Things had changed so much singe the late 1800s, not only between himself and his butler (whose relationship had taken a much more amiable turn since Ciel had matured), and that made what Sebastian was pointing to just that more shocking.

"Is that… Elizabeth?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone.

"Her great-granddaughter, actually," Sebastian answered quietly. "The lady Elizabeth is too sick now to attend balls, and almost blind." Ciel looked down again at the grinning teenager standing at the side of an equally lovely middle-aged woman, and tried to imagine Elizabeth as anything but the bubbly girl she used to be. "I checked up on things when you first began negotiations to buy the manor house back. She has lived a long, fulfilling live, my lord."

"What you're saying is that she's nearly dead." Sebastian nodded, an almost rueful look on his face that made him look more human than he ever had. "Strange, how badly that makes me feel. I was okay with the thought of her already being dead, but the idea of her _dying_ greatly upsets me. The others, Sohma, Agne, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard… they're all dead now. And I'm fine. But the thought of being here when Elizabeth dies…"

"It is human, my lord. Something you used to be," his butler said gently. "If it helps, I feel the same way… sort of. Elizabeth was one of your closest friends, even if you did not feel the same way about her as she felt about you. It is understandable that the thought her as a sickly elderly woman would upset you. To be honest…" Sebastian hesitated. "To be honest, it does upset me as well. Funny. The longer I stay in the human world, the more human I feel." He have a humorless chuckle.

Ciel looked down at the girl again, then at her mother.

"What was her daughter's name?" he asked.

"Ciela. Creative, was she not? The young lady there is called Ciela also, after her grandmother. Ciela Elizabeth Middleford. Her mother is Frances, named after the lady Marquis, _her _grandmother."

Ciel laughed under his breath. "Nearly blind, is she? Arrange a visit for today, Sebastian. I want to see her once more."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord."

When Ciel looked up again, he was grinning. "I'm going to give her a night to remember in her afterlife. Take care of that soul, Sebastian, and prepare the carria—prepare the car."

Sebastian nodded, repeating "yes, my lord" with a deep bow.

Fifteen minutes later, the Phantomhive manor had a body buried in the back of the nicely well-kept garden, and a young master on his way to London.

"The house hasn't changed, either," he said quietly as they parked outside the front, looking up at the manor the Marquis had helped build with her own hands.

Sebastian disagreed. "The gardeners on riding lawnmowers are new—just imagine the field day Finnian would have had with those should they have had them in our day."

Ciel laughed. "Yes. Anyway, let's go in." He got out of the car, walking up the marble staircase to the door, his Nike sneakers thumping on the rock. He allowed himself to think for a moment how odd it still was to him—the khakis and t-shirts instead of cute little suits and what were now considered school boy outfits. Sebastian followed him, his own shoes clacking professionally, as, in his opinion, every butler's should.

Sebastian knocked for him, and they waited until a butler dressed in a swallowtail coat similar to Sebastian's opened it.

"I'm here to see the lady Elizabeth," Ciel announced.

"Lady Elizabeth has no appointments for the day," he butler informed them in a flat voice.

"I do not remember ever being so rude," Sebastian muttered under his breath, making a small grin brighten Ciel's expression.

"Would you so kindly tell your lady Ciel Phantomhive has come to see her? I can assure you, if she should find out I was turned out, she will be most displeased." Ciel smirked at the clearly irked butler, who said "just a moment" before shutting the door on them. They waited patiently until the butler, now furious, opened the door again and ushered them inside.

"Go up the stairs," he butler sniffed, gesturing toward a staircase to his left. "First door on the right." He stalked away.

"I know for a fact I was a much more hospitable butler," Sebastian complained, now irked himself. Ciel laughed at his irritated butler as they climbed the stairs. "How horrible he was! I should shudder if I were ever working with him." When they reached the top, he knocked hard on the door.

"Come in!"

Ciel froze, the voice ringing through his ears. It was brittle and weak… so old.

He didn't notice that Sebastian had silently opened the door until his view turned from mahogany wood to that of a withered elderly woman in a soft pink nightgown. Her white hair was long, and flowed around her in soft ringlets.

"Hello?" the woman called, sounding unsure.

"Hello, Lizzie," Ciel answered softly.

"C-Ciel?"

"Yes, Lizzie, it's me." He cleared his throat. "It's me. How have you been, Elizabeth?"

She seemed to be in shock. "A hundred years," she whispered. "It's been a hundred years."

"Yes, Lizzie. What are you, a hundred twenty, a hundred thirty? Forty even? You have to be the oldest person on earth, Lizzie. I'm proud of you. If I knew anyone determined enough to make it to a hundred thirty, it would be you."

"Ciel…" she murmured, tears welling in her milky eyes. "Oh, Ciel. You still sound like a boy. Tell me, Ciel. What happened to you?"

He hesitated.

"Lady Elizabeth, if you do not want an uncomfortable explanation, do not ask the question," the elder demon told her gently. He had a steading and comforting hand on Ciel's shoulder, who took a deep breath.

"Sebastian?" she exclaimed as loudly as she could.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth. It is I. Please, do not strain yourself. Calm down," he replied. "It is remarkable—and extremely unusual—you have lived to this age. Straining yourself cannot be good for you."

"I wondered what happened to you after you disappeared. To think that you're alive…" Her weak voice was filled with wonder.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ciel sounded bitter, before he cleared his throat again. "That's not why I'm here, though, Lizzie. I just wanted to see you, one last time." He paused before adding, "Before William T. Spears sends some idiot reaper to take your soul."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something before a chipper voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Spears didn't send me. Boss Sutcliff is the dispatch manager taking care of things like that now! Jeez get it right! Mr. Spears got promoted to a senior manager ages ago. The only one he sends out is Boss Sutcliff! He just over sees things!"

Ciel's eyes jumped from his ex-fiancé to the reaper sitting on the chair across the room. "Ronald Knox!"

Ronald sounded chipper, but now that Ciel was looking at him, he actually looked kind of angry. "Yeah, that's me. You guys might want to say your goodbyes. I'm being nice today, as a present to Boss Sutcliff, so I'll give you a minute to say something."

Ciel promptly turned back to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie," he murmured. "Is there anything you'd like to say to me before I go?"

"Only that I love you," she murmured in a fading voice. "I always have… oh, my… Ciel…" She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster the energy for, and he cupped her face, smiling down at her before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, too, Lizzie. You were truly very special to me. You're one of my closest friends. I won't forget you." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Good… I don't want you to forget me. I love you." She shut her mouth, and Ciel stepped back.

"Do what you have to, Knox."

He looked away as Knox moved up to Elizabeth, choosing to ignore the sound of the lawnmower that had been ahead of its time in their day.

"So… you guys are back in England, huh?" Ronald asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed to wipe the… what was that, excess soul?... off the blades of the mower.

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Let your little master answer, _Sebby_," Ronald snapped.

"Yes, we've returned," Ciel answered softly. "I will be beginning Funtom company once again."

"How're you managing that? The way I hear it, you left everything behind when you left," the blonde reaper asked suspiciously. Ciel chuckled at the thought.

"I'm passing myself off as my own great-great-grandson, actually. It's a miracle everything worked out. I got my money back, my mansion…" Ciel grinned at the thought of his success. "My title. God, I didn't realize how much it hurt to leave my life behind until I returned to it." His grin faded.

"Everything you knew is gone, though," Ronald observed, his voice no longer hostile, but merely curious. "Everything has changed."

Ciel nodded, his expression much darker… sadder. "Yes. It has."

Ronald nodded. "Everything has changed on my end, too. So I feel you. I mean, even I've changed—look, I'm not trying to kill you both right now." Ciel laughed without humor. "Even Boss Sutcliff has changed…"

Sebastian looked up, his curiosity piqued. "That idiot Grell Sutcliff has changed? How so?"

Suddenly, the hostility returned to Ronald's eyes. "You should know, demon."

Sebastian's eyes widened in confusion. "How… what do you mean, Knox?"

Ronald spat at him. "Do you really have no idea how deep his feelings went for you? Boss Sutcliff is almost a completely different person now. His personality from before is still there sometimes… it comes and goes. You ruined him, without even realizing it."

"I ruined him," Sebastian repeated, bristling. "_I _ruined him! How about that William of yours who treats him like a dog!"

Ronald stood, anger clear in his ringed eyes. "William treats him _so_ well! You don't know anything about their relationship. The only reason they aren't happily together now is _because you showed up!_"

Ronald took a deep breath.

"I've got to go," he said suddenly. "Look… if you see Boss Sutcliff, do me a favor, and don't let him see you. He bought a whole box of old Funtom toys the other day, out of nostalgia. Don't come back into his life only to ruin him more."

When Ciel and Sebastian blinked, he was gone, and Sebastian was dumbfounded.

**So… did I do good? I'm so excited for this fic! As usual, please tell me what you think! (BTW, the theme song for this chapter is kind of Flower by GACKT, just FYI)**

**Kandakicksass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, William is a good guy in this because I'm so sick of the abusive!Will stereotype. Isn't it annoying? I like Will, even though reading fanfiction makes me want to hate him, and I don't like that. So he's a good guy. Just a little explanation, LOL.**

He had been staring at the little Funtom rabbit for a good half hour, his thumb running over the button he'd sewn on its stomach. He'd found the button in his death scythe when William had returned it to him, jammed somewhere past the whirling blades, knowing it belonged to Sebastian.

He knew the Bitter Rabbit couldn't do anything for him, but he couldn't seem to put it down. He caressed the button again before looking up at the full length mirror in front of him. He was sitting in the floor of his bathroom, which was, in fact, filled with mirrors so he could see every angle of himself to check for any minor imperfections (it was a little known fact that his perfectionism had to do with his severe OCD that made him feel sick when things weren't in their proper place, be it a ribbon or a creased edge on a shirt).

For the first tine, he didn't like a single aspect of what he saw.

What he saw was a broken man. He had long, tangled red hair and bloodshot, ringed green eyes. His eyelashes were wet and his cheeks were tearstained, still smeared with the aftermath of his most recent crying jag. His lower lip was swollen from his biting it so much, and his skin was almost white. He'd always been pale, but this was beyond the norm, even for him. His skinny, lithe frame looked small in his short cotton shorts and robe, both red. He looked like a train wreck, but that was to be expect. He was never exactly pleasant to look at after his breakdowns; they usually involved harm to _something_ that normally left debris on him, and tears.

Grell Sutcliff didn't recognize the man in the mirror.

He wiped his nose with the Kleenex in his left fist, sighing to himself. He wasn't totally sure why he was still taking Sebastian's absence so hard, especially now, when it had been so long. Some of it was probably nostalgia—remembering happier times when his biggest worries were avoiding Will's wrath, and fawning over the butler of a little earl, before depression had sucked the fun out of everything. But another piece of him reminded him his feelings hadn't changed in the last hundred years. He was still as upset as he was the day he'd found that box on the table before Sebastian left. He knew he was dramatic, but this took the cake, even for him.

He couldn't tell if his love for Sebastian was a blessing or a curse. He had worried he would never love, and the feeling of knowing he _could_… it was a wonderful thing. Now, however, the love hadn't faded any (even though it was an irrational and impulsive love in the first place) and it was killing him.

He heard the door of the study open, and waited patiently for William to come and say what he wanted to say, hoping William would bring his mood back up again, because he didn't want to be sad anymore, didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to be careless and happy, and he didn't have any control over his emotions anymore. He never _talked _about them to even get them sorted out.

Sure enough, William practically materialized in the doorway, deep concern etched into his face.

"Grell, are you hungry? It's dinner time, and I'm thinking pizza," Will asked carefully, trying not to upset the reaper slumped on the floor. Grell had gone off on him so many times lately over the smallest of things. His moods were unstable, going from anger to tearful remorse to happiness in a flash.

Few reapers ate regularly, since they needed much less nourishment than humans, but the more one ate, the more powerful and healthy one was, and William insisted on regular meals. Some didn't eat at all, and they could live like that, but they weren't half as strong as the ones who did, and were rather sickly.

"I…" Grell almost said he didn't want to, but he didn't want to let the depression overtake him. "Sure. Pizza. Can I have pepperoni?"

Will smiled in blatant relief. "Sure. One large pepperoni pizza." Grell smiled back as enthusiastically as he could and attempted to stand, but he really was just _so_ tired, and to be honest, he couldn't muster up the energy to move. Before he had to give himself another pep talk, however, he was pulled into the arms of a very worried William T. Spears.

Grell squealed, slinging his arms around the elder reaper's neck, willingly handing himself over to the more exuberant mood that called to him. "Will! You mustn't treat a lady like this; it isn't nice!" he giggled, barely noticing as his demeanor changed.

William gave that small chuckle of his. "I can treat _this _lady however I want—_she _belongs to me," he retorted playfully, and smiled. Grell knew he was joking, and appreciated the humor.

"Ah, Will, I love you," he sighed happily. He knew that now—he did love Will, just not the same way he loved Sebastian. "You're my best friend." If only he'd realized he could love, that he just hadn't found someone to fall in love with yet, maybe he wouldn't have been trying so hard… maybe he wouldn't have fallen so hard for a man—a demon!—who would likely never love him back.

"And you're my best friend," Will returned. "I love you, too."

Grell smiled. "I know." He and William really were best friends now—almost like brothers, this they knew. Now, he just wished they'd figured that out before they'd begun dating, more than a hundred years ago. They could have avoided the awkward anger after William found him hitting on the demon, the years of resentment, the weird post-breakup friends stage.

William carried him to the couch in the living room before setting him down and sitting down next to him. He smiled briefly before grabbing the phone on the coffee table.

"Hello—yes. I need someone to order a large pepperoni pizza and bring it to the room of William Spears and Grell Sutcliff. Yes. 6568-56454. Thank you." He looked down at Grell. "It's on it's way."

"You have a pretty number for your bill account, Will." When the other reaper laughed, he smiled, burying his nose into Will's side. "Thanks."

Grell fiddled with Will's watch. "You've been really tired lately, Will. Are you okay?"

Will blinked, looking down at him in confusion. "I've been tired? You're the one tossing at night. I've been up worrying about you." Grell blinked in return, and uncomfortable feeling settling the pit of his stomach. He'd been tossing? Worse than that, he'd been bothering Will? Oh, no.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just… I've been having nightmares." He felt Will put a finger under his chin, making him look up at him.

"Grell, I think we need to talk about this," William said, an eyebrow raised, the concern in his eyes so blatant it made him feel bad. "I want the old you back… or at least a more… happy version of this one. I almost miss the Grell that trashed the apartment at least once a week." Grell laughed at the memory the statement presented, then nodded, calming down.

"You're right. I guess… I just don't know how to start." He sighed. "I feel so pathetic, all the time, because I can't think about it clearly, or even control it."

Will smiled. "Maybe that's a good place to start. Why can't you control it? And then you can move on to the cause of your unrest." Grell smiled, and took a deep breath. It was so like Will to be so understanding. He was stern in public, and he hated demons, but to those he cared about, he really was the sweetest person on the planet.

"I feel overwhelmed," he said carefully, getting his footing on the subject. "I feel… like I can't even rationalize why I'm feeling the way I do, but I'm feeling it anyway. I miss him, all the time, and when I think about him for too long, I start crying. I feel unstable… I feel like a different person." He shivered. "It scares me, sometimes. I've got so much bottled inside me, trying not to bother anyone else, that I can't breathe sometimes."

"Is it really that bad?" William murmured, his voice thick. Grell was amazing at how deeply William cared for him, and how much he hated seeing the red haired reaper upset. Grell nodded.

"Sebastian… I saw him, spent time around him. I knew that he wasn't really good, I knew he was a sadistic, horrible thing… you know I like that, Will. You know I don't mind that. But on top of it, you could see so clearly traces of humanity in him, and that makes it worse, because I could just feel myself falling for both sides of him—human, and inhuman."

"He has traces of humanity?" Will sounded utterly disbelieving, and Grell frowned at him.

"I'll have you know my Sebby as all sorts of lovely human traits about him—he's sweet and kind, even if he tries to pass it off as a fluke, or a joke if it happens. You can tell, even if he's mocking sometimes, that he cares about the brat—he looks at him like a little brother. I just hope the little noble has realized that!" he informed him hotly, then blushed. "I spent a lot of time just watching Sebby back in the day."

William still looked disbelieving, but he laughed. "I can tell. Well, keep going." Grell nodded.

"Ah, yes. Well… I don't know, to be honest. I just haven't stopped thinking about him since he left." Grell sighed. "I can't stop. I love him, Will. Even though I know he's never coming back to England, even though I know he'll probably never even consider the idea of being with me."

A strange look passed over Will's face, but he didn't say anything except, "You don't know that."

Grell took his hand, running his thumb over Will's knuckles lazily. "I know he's a demon, I know he's bound to that brat Phantomhive forever… I know he's mean and sadistic, no matter how lovely he can be. I know that even if he did feel the same way, it's probably outlawed in reaper society and I'd probably be beheaded…"

William laughed at that one. "Okay, this one I can make you feel better on. It's frowned upon, not illegal. Some people wouldn't like it, but they can't tell you what to do on that subject. That's you're personal life, and that they can't interfere in." Grell brightened.

"Really?" Will nodded. "Well, that's good. I mean, there are still all the other reasons why we'll never be together, but at least we have that, right?"

Will chuckled, nodding again. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Grell looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say, trying to pinpoint exactly what he was feeling that was making his heart contract when Will asked.

"Yes," he said after a moment of pure silence. "Yes. I love him." He let out a shaky chuckle. "I love him so much—me, a butler of _death_!"

William shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I don't even know why you still say that. You're not a butler anymore." Grell rolled his own eyes.

"It's the principal of the thing, Will!" he argued. "I was a butler, and Sebby was a butler… it ties us together!" He paused. "It's the only thing that ties us together anymore, besides our past."

"Grell," William murmured.

"No," he interrupted. "I love Sebastian. And… and I want him to come back." He was feeling stronger, better, because he had been able to describe the mess of emotions in him. And now, he wanted something to do with his new feeling of strength. "I do, and I hope he does. I hope my Sebby comes home! But if he doesn't…" His voice got quieter. "If he doesn't, I don't want to be swallowed up by sadness." He stood.

"You love him, but you want to be able to live without him," William summerized. "So you want to be able to be an equal with him? If he can live without you, you can live without him?"

Grell blinked. "That's not what I was going for, but I like that, too."

William sighed. "Then what _were _you going for?"

Grell grinned at him, putting a hand on his hip, and Will watched in awe as the color slowly returned to his face, shining through the tearstains that Grell quickly rubbed away. "I'm doing it for _me_! Because if he doesn't come back, shouldn't I be able to love someone else?"

"You still want him to come back, though."

"Yes!" Grell agreed. "I do! But if he doesn't… if he doesn't, eventually, hopefully, I'll be able to get over him. And then… then maybe I can find another demon just like him!"

Will just stared at the overly excited reaper, who looked down at him and then blushed again. "No? Okay. That might not be the best of ideas. I'll find a demon similar to him!"

William just shook his head, and Grell laughed. William listened for a moment to the loud, almost musical (no matter how obnoxious the sound was) laugher before he joined in, deciding he liked it. He didn't know what made him feel better, the fact that he knew what was going on now, or the fact that Grell had decided that instead of giving up, he was going to save himself.

**This chapter was hard to write because halfway through I decided to go watch a GACKT video to motivate me, and I got distracted (some motivation). I told myself, 'okay, me, finish the chapter and you can go watch the very awesome members of SCREW do interesting things in front of a camera'. THAT was good motivation!**

**Kandakicksass**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're getting closer! Grell and Sebastian aren't going to meet in this chapter, but they will SOON—wink wink. Anyway, just a warning, Sebastian/Grell is the main pairing, but there will also be slight-past Undertaker/Ciel, Alois/Ciel, and Undertaker/Will. I don't know, just go with it.**

"Are you okay, my lord?"

Sebastian watched in his peripheral vision as his silent master looked up at him. "I'm fine, Sebastian. It was mostly just shock, after all."

"She will be missed," he said gently. "But think of it like this—she lived a long, happy human life. That is more thank you can say." Ciel sighed.

"I know, and that's all I wanted for her. I'm… glad she had it. It simply hit me how I really am starting a new life, no matter how much of my old one I bring back," he answered carefully. Sebastian nodded.

"I understand, my lord."

Suddenly, Ciel looked up again, startling Sebastian. "And you, Sebastian? What of you and your blast from the past, Knox's news?"

Sebastian's eyes went from the road home to his young lord. The ever-crimson orbs narrowed. "What news… are you referring to, young master?"

"You know which news. About Sutcliff—aren't you the least bit curious about how he is now if he's as different as Knox says?" He paused. "Or, by any chance, guilty?" Sebastian glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. I saw how shocked you were after Knox left. Don't tell me you felt nothing. You've been in the human world for too long; human emotions are manifesting themselves in you. Tell me the truth."

Sebastian sighed. "I do feel some… pity for the reaper. Not guilt—" Here, he smirked. "I do not believe I am that far gone as of yet, my lord. And, I do admit I'm curious to see Sutcliff again—just to see if he is really as different as Knox says. I have no desire to be molested, however…" He made a face, and Ciel let out a childish laugh. Just because he has matured didn't mean he wasn't still a young boy, Sebastian thought. On the contrary, it was more like he was stuck in that phase between boyhood and manhood forever, but then, it suited him.

"You know, Sebastian," Ciel chuckled. "I always thought you looked good together. Red and black—proper and eccentric." Here he grew serious, his blue eye looking up at Sebastian piercingly. "Do you realize just how much more lively you are when that idiot reaper is around?"

Sebastian blinked at him. "How unlike you to say, young master. I do not, however, think you have any basis for that statement. I think it was your imagination acting up."

Ciel raised his eyebrows before his eyes lit up as something occurred to him. "Oh? By any chance did you find Undertaker when you did your "checking" on things?"

Sebastian cocked his head in confusion, slowing the car. "Yes. He opened a new parlor a few blocks away from his old building in downtown London. Why?"

A large smirk made itself known on Ciel's face, who then ordered Sebastian to turn the car around. "We're going to visit an old friend." The drive was short as Sebastian drove faster at his master's urging. When they arrived, Ciel let himself out on one of the rare occasions as he was too impatient to wait for Sebastian, who was already on his way to open the door.

Ciel didn't bother with his 'I'm an important earl' façade; instead he jogged up, banging on the door. He sighed when he received no answer before he entered on his own. "Undertaker? Are you here?" Sebastian followed him quietly, trying to figure out what his young Phantomhive master was after.

"My lord earl?" came the hissing, overjoyed reply. "Well, well! I never thought I'd see the day you came back to London, never!"

Ciel blinked in shock. "What are you wearing!"

Sebastian was having a similar reaction to the goth aristocrat outfit the reaper was sporting—a pair of long, dark pants and a detailed knee length coat with sleeves longer than even his last outfit. The shoes seemed to be the same ones he had worn before—strangely kept in perfect condition—but his hat had been replaced.

"A beanie!" Ciel exclaimed, putting his hands on his own khaki-clad hips. "Really?" Undertaker laughed—thought the sound was more like cackling.

"Yes, milord—a beanie. And as for my clothes, they're a Japanese brand called 'Moi-même-Moitié'. You would like them, milord, I'm sure." Then he began cackling again.

"Yes," he agreed dryly. "I'm sure. Anyway, why did you change shops?"

"I sold my old one," he replied cheerily. "To avoid suspicion, you see. But I wanted to open a new business some years ago, and as you can see, I did, yes I did."

Sebastian cocked his head again. Now that he thought about it, Undertaker was still hiding his face with his hair. He wasn't sure why, though. Everyone who mattered already knew he was a retired reaper.

"So, your lordship, to what do I owe the pleasure? Are you guard-dogging again already?" Undertaker giggled.

"No, actually. I hope to never "guard-dog" again to be perfectly honest… well, until I get bored, at least. I'm actually here for your opinion on something… or rather, for your take on a memory," Ciel answered, more cheerful that Sebastian had ever seen, and suspicion set in. His eyes narrowed.

Undertaker swayed in excitement.

Ciel's smile became mischievous. "You see, Undertaker, I noticed something, and Sebastian thinks it was my imagination. As you are the only one left who would remember such a thing… do you remember if Sebastian acted any different around the reaper Grell Sutcliff that he normally did before we left England?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel like a precious little brother, or close friend (if demons could be said to have such things), but at the moment, he had a great, vague desire to punch that smirk right off the noble's face.

Undertaker's mouth dropped slightly before his giggles resumed.

"Ooh, Miss Sutcliff, eh? Are you taking an interest in our lovely lady?" he giggled, and Ciel couldn't help chuckling. "Does that strike you as funny, milord? I find you incredibly lovely as well, as you well know. Is that funny, too?" Undertaker's smile was devious.

Apparently, Ciel did not find it funny, because his cheeks burned at the words. "I—you—shut up! That's not what I asked you!" Sebastian raised any eyebrow at his master, his curiosity piqued. What was Ciel hiding from him between himself and Undertaker?

Undertaker laughed. "Of course, my lord. To answer the question you did ask, yes."

At once, Ciel's irritated, embarrassed expression gave way to triumph. "Oh, really? How so?"

Sebastian was going to kill him.

Undertaker thought for a moment. "He was much more fun when Miss Sutcliff was around, for sure… more alive." He chuckled evilly. "Like a couple stupidly in love, they were. One blatantly obvious in his affections, the other unaware…"

Sebastian looked from Ciel, whose death he was plotting, to Undertaker with a dropped jaw. How in hell had he been outnumbered?

"That is ridiculous," he scoffed when he regained the power of speech. "Young master, how can you think the Undertaker's opinion holds any sway? He is insane, my lord!"

"Not as insane as you think," he muttered under his breath, making the Undertaker giggle again, and Sebastian blinked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ciel looked up, his cheeks flushing. "Nothing, except he is in full control of his mental facilities. They're just… stranger facilities than most."

Sebastian didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, we'd better be going! Sebastian, let's go," Ciel announced, pushing his butler toward the door, who still seemed to be in deep thought. He managed to get Sebastian to the door before a loud voice called to them.

"Oh, little earl! Just a moment!"

Ciel went rigid, before giving Sebastian the order to stay where he was, darting back inside. Sebastian wasn't sure how long he stood there, waiting for Ciel to come back, even though he was sure he heard some yelling from inside. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and he was unable to pin one thought down.

Did he really act so different around the enamored reaper? How could that have happened when he hadn't even realized it? He found the red-loving man amusing, sure, and he was as good of a source of entertainment as he was annoyance, but how had he gone to bare tolerance… to enjoying his presence, it seemed? He couldn't deny that he had felt something finding out that Grell had changed because of him. It wasn't guilt, not really—it was more like confusion, and slight worry.

The more he thought about it, the more irritated he became. Why was the reaper so infatuated with him? Of course, he didn't know if he still was—though for some reason, the idea of Grell having gotten over him upset him slightly. His narcism was starting to get even to himself—but that didn't change the fact that Grell had been obsessed!

He was so fired up steam could have come out of his ears and he wouldn't have been surprised.

"Hey, what do you look so pissed off about?"

Sebastian looked up at the face of one Ronald Knox, his eyes narrowing automatically. "What do you want?"

Knox rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Boss Sutcliff."

Sebastian let out an irritated snort. "Why must everyone talk about that annoying reaper today! First you brought him up, the young master would not stop going on about him, and then he brought Undertaker into it!" He huffed exasperatedly. "Why is everything about the reaper?"

Knox snorted himself. "Look, demon, I just want to specify what I asked you to do earlier."

"You mean staying away from him?"

Knox nodded. "Yes, that. I was informed that as of a couple minutes ago, Boss Sutcliff decided to try and get over you." He paused. "I'm upgrading my request. I'm not asking you to stay away from him—I'm telling you. He doesn't know you're back in England—we didn't know either, until I saw you earlier and informed Will."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Sebastian asked, looking down at the multi-hair colored reaper. Ronald looked right back up with a serious—deadly serious—look in his eye.

"He doesn't know you're back, Michaelis. He's hoping—desperately hoping. But he doesn't know, and knowing that you're back… it will just give him more hope that you may feel the same way one day." Ronald's voice was quiet and clipped. "His feelings for you are real, demon. God knows why. Just let him get over you in peace."

"Are you ordering me, Ronald Knox?" Sebastian asked disdainfully, his ruby eyes filled with anger.

"Yes," Ronald said, his own ringed eyes furious.

Sebastian curled his lip over a fang, shaking his head in disgust. "I have no plans to see the reaper, Knox. As you will kindly recall, I was never that big of a fan in the first place. He was the one obsessed with me, not the other way around."

Knox laughed shortly at that. "Is that really what you deluded yourself into thinking, Michaelis? Wow, you're even more delusional than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked, his voice sharp.

Ronald laughed at him, the sound harsh and angry. "Michaelis, it's obvious you had feelings for him. The way you acted around him—like a little kid with a crush you didn't know what to do with!"

Sebastian blinked.

"Anyway, just listen to what I said, okay? I'm out of here!"

When Sebastian recovered, Knox was gone, and Ciel was standing next to him with an annoyed expression.

"Jeez, what's up with you today, Sebastian? Quiz spazzing out on me!" Ciel complained. "Stupid demon."

Sebastian's eye twitched. He'd been overruled three times that day, and then the young master had to go and call him stupid? It was not his day.

On the way home, Sebastian decided to turn the tables on his irksome young lord.

"So, what is going on between you and Undertaker?" he asked conversationally, making Ciel jump, looking up at him with wide, embarrassed eyes and a tell-tale blush on his pale cheeks.

"Nothing!" Too quick.

"What a ridiculous lie, my lord. But, if you wish, I can go back and ask Undertaker myself. He, of course, will answer me honestly if I provide adequate payment…"

Ciel growled at him. "Damn you, demon."

"You are a demon as well, my lord."

Ciel sighed, tugging on a lock of hair. "We're fuck buddies, okay?"

Sebastian blinked at him, the car swerving slightly. "My lord! You—" Then he stopped himself. It wasn't like he could lecture the boy—he was a demon, after all. "You… watch your language. And how did that happen?"

Ciel laughed at him slightly, his cheeks still pink. "I ran into him one night when I sent you out to do something stupid to amuse me—" Sebastian glared at him. "—and things just… got heated. Apparently, he has a thing for young boys."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"And he just magically decided to… have intercourse with you after you turned into a demon?"

Ciel shrugged. "Oh, he was interested before that. But when I was human, I was… er, more of a prude? I guess that's how you'd put that. I had to tell him no more than once. But as a demon, I have a larger sex drive…" Here, he cut himself off with a dark look. "Such an inconvenience…"

Sebastian laughed.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian thanked whatever deity was up there that he'd learned to control his own.

It was a little while after that when Ciel spoke again. "Sebastian… do you ever think something's missing?"

Sebastian felt something compel him to listen. "I… sometimes, yes, my lord."

"I feel that way all the time," Ciel murmured. "And sometimes I have the strangest feeling… I want to see him. Which is ridiculous any way you look at it because all he ever wanted to do was kill me… or possess me, whichever." His voice quieted to a whisper.

Sebastian's eyes widened in confusion. "Who, my lord?"

Ciel shook his head. "No one—or at least, no one I want to talk about. The point… when Sutcliff came up today, I got the same feeling from you. I don't think you love him, or anything like that, but you… it seems like you have similar feelings to mine. That you want to see him, even if you don't know why." He sighed. "Am I totally foolish?"

Sebastian, though somewhat dumbfounded (because loath as he was to admit it, Ciel had hit the nail on the head), smiled. "Not totally foolish, my lord. You understand more than I give you credit for."

**Ahhhh… I like it. Grell and Sebastian meet soooooon… -insert evil grin here- BTW, you might like to know I bought a Ciel ring- I fix this now- RING!, and it got here today. Just FYI.**

**Kandakicksass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the big one, the one you're all waiting for—THE MEETING! You'll probably be mad at me at the end, though—LOL!**

Grell felt a warm hand shaking him slightly.

"Grell, it's time to wake up." The reaper squeezed his eyes shut tighter, shaking his head. He let out a soft moan.

"Aweh, Sebastian, I don't want to wake up."

"Grell, Sebastian isn't here. Grell, it's time to wake up. You promised to help me reap a bit today since you cancelled last week, remember?"

Grell shook his head again, this time letting out a softer moan of pure sadness. His dream was slipping away from him—_Sebastian _was slipping away from him. He couldn't let Sebastian slip away from him, not again! He had missed him so much! His mind reached out, trying to hold onto those few peaceful hours of sleep when he had just sat in a field with the demon, talking and playing with his slightly messy black hair, being everything together that they weren't when he awoke.

But his eyes opened and the dark haired man shaking him awake wasn't the demon who had taken his heart so seriously without even realizing it, but William. A deep feeling of sadness—horrible, despairing sadness—rolled through him. He had hoped for another face.

Grell sighed, the sound long and exhausted. "I'm sorry, Will. Good morning." Will sighed as well, pushing a strand of crimson hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Grell. A nightmare?"

He nodded, then thought and shook his head. "It was a dream. A good dream."

William looked somewhat skeptical. "A good… was Sebastian in it?"

He nodded hestitatingly and Will sighed. "Some of them are nightmares… just not that one."

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping well?" He nodded. "Well, get dressed, okay? You can't reap in shorts and a robe." He wore those clothes, or something similar, every night. Grell smiled, wiping sleep away from his eyes.

"'Kay. We busy today?"

William shook his head. "Not really. The list is somewhat short today. But… dress… well, I know you won't dress casually, but in something other than your normal work outfit. Okay? I have a surprise for you tonight."

Grell sat up, suddenly full of energy. "A surprise? What is it?"

William rolled his eyes. "Why do people always feel the need to ask what something is when someone says 'it's a surprise'? The word 'surprise' implies I'm not going to tell you, Grell." The reaper pouted, but William just laughed. "No, sorry. Besides, it doesn't matter if you don't _get out of bed and get your work done_! I'm not taking you if you aren't finished for the day!"

"Aw, Will! You wound my heart so!" Grell cried dramatically, but the dark haired death god had switched into professional mode, which meant he wouldn't take any of Grell's begging, pleading, or blackmail.

"Come, Grell, hurry up, will you?"

Will left him alone to get dressed, which was good, because as close as they were, even when they were dating Grell wasn't comfortable with showing him his body. He wasn't shy, but he and Will were just so close, for some reason it was awkward.

It took nearly seven minutes to decide what he wanted to wear—he had a whole closet full of random clothes and nowhere to wear them! It was so bad, made even worse by the fact that whenever he saw something cute, he bought it, regardless of the fact that he simply didn't need that many clothes since he just wore his work outfit ninety percent of the time.

In the end, though, he wound up with a cute v-neck t-shirt with frills around the collar, black flared jeans, a red partial skirt, and the jacket he loved so much. Of course, his favorite boots were a must.

"Is this okay, Will?" he asked, twirling after he ventured into the living room. William looked up, then smiled.

"Yes, it's fine. You look…" He sighed, knowing he had to go through with the compliment. "You look great, Grell." The red haired reaper laughed in success. William stood, and the couch springs creaked. He gave Grell a warm smile. "Shall we go? I have to stop by the office for just a moment, but then we have the whole day to ourselves and our death scythes." Grell nodded, grinning.

"Ooh, we're going to have so much fun! Right, Will?" he laughed, and nodded. He may have been sullen and tired these past few years, but everyone and their mothers knew how much Grell loved his job. Will had asked him once why he was so excited about field work when he detest his job—for then he had thought Grell had. "Aaaahn… Will, you're so cute," the reaper had giggled, poking him in the cheek. "I don't detest my job, Will—I love it! I just hate the paperwork."

Grell took his arm as they left the apartment, heading downstairs to the office. Even though it was well known that William and the red head weren't dating, Grell still enjoyed being Will's "arm candy".

"Good morning, Mr. Spears, Mr. Sutcliff," a secretary giggled in their direction as they stepped down into the office floor.

"Good morning, Ariel," William returned politely. Grell, however, was no longer listening.

"Ronald?" he called to the reaper unlocking a drawer in his filing cabinet with an angry look on his face. "Knoxie, what's wrong?"

Ronald looked up, his expression clearing at once. "Boss Sutcliff! You look amazing! Are you going out?"

Grell forgot about his subordinate's previous dark expression, nodding with a wide smile. "Uh huh! Will and I are going out reaping…" His voice quieted to an dramatic whisper. "… then he has a _surprise_ for me!"

Ronald raised his eyebrows at the excited reaper wiggling his hips in front of him, looking from him to the darker haired reaper a few offices away, retrieving the to-die list for the day from the hanging folder on his door.

Grell paused, then added, "Well, if I'm good and we don't have to go into overtime." He made a face. "But it _is _my day off. The only reason I'd have to work overtime too is because I'd be with Will. I hope we don't have to."

Ronald laughed. "I'm sure you won't. Just be good."

Grell nodded, determined. "You're right! I just need to be a good little butler of _death_!" Ronald stared at him blankly, as if to say "does he really feel the need to do that every time he says 'death'?"

He'd barely finished speaking (or cheering himself on, whichever way you look at it) when Will walked up, offering the flamboyant reaper his arm. "Let's go, Grell." Grell took it with another giggle, waving goodbye to his partially blonde friend.

William was normally annoyed by his friend when he acted so… girlish and unmanageable, but this time it meant he was healing, and happy. William welcomed the change. He would willingly give up for his obedient, efficient Grell for the whiny, carefree one he had hated for so many years. Sometimes, the sullen Grell scared him, reminding William that under an exotic, strange exterior, Grell was a very strong, deadly reaper who was nothing like the eccentric man he'd known for so long.

The first soul on the list was the Baron de Cherbourg, a French diplomat to be killed in a car wreck. William let the red reaper have his fun with that one, watching with his ringed eyes as Grell, invisible to the humans around, waved cheerily at the confused soul before doing the deed. When he finished, he jogged back up to the reaper watching him with an expression reminiscent of a puppy trying to please the master attempting to train him. He became visible, his scythe tucked away out of sight.

The rest of the day went by in a similar manner, taking turns as they systematically made their way down the to-die list. Grell had forgotten how much fun it was to work with William when he wasn't causing mischief. William laughed more often, smiled and enjoyed himself. He was more creative when it came to the reaping process, and kinder to boot—three times he had taken the time to patiently explain to the poor souls what had happened to them, and where they were going.

"Last one," Will said at last, just as the sun was beginning to go down. "Just in time, too."

Grell eagerly stepped forward to take care of it. "Hey… Will…" He gave his senior his best puppy dog look. "Can I…" He trailed off hopefully, knowing Will would understand what he was asking.

"Ugh… fine. Make it look like an accident, okay, Grell?"

Grell cheered and his scythe whirled. He went in for the kill, startling the little girl he was targeting (who was supposed to fall off of the top of the staircase and break her neck) by opening the door to her small apartment.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice soft and trembling. She really was a cute little thing, with wispy blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes that reminded Grell of _something_, something he had a feeling was better left forgotten.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, the butler of _death_!" he introduced himself with a huge smile and the almost automatic gesture.

"I…" She started crying, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. "Don't hurt me, please!" Grell cocked his head, asking himself if she was sick. She was far too pale… then he realized it was fear that turned her skin white—it was the same shade his own had been not a week before, and his expression darkened. She was on the to-die list—what he was doing wasn't selfish, not at all. It wasn't that she reminded him of himself. He was just doing his job.

He ran up the stairs, grabbing one clothed arm and jerking her down the stairs. She screamed, but no one was home to hear it, and before she could even finish the cry, he had met her at the bottom, and she had met the business end of his scythe.

He looked down at her corpse, his expression serious and even slightly angry, before he took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was there—he was working with Will, trying to forget about everything and _anything _to do with Sebastian.

His own mental ploy worked. He walked away, a cheerful grin on his face as he wiped away a drop of blood that had landed on his cheek with a handkerchief—the only drop that had marred him in any way. A beautiful red. He looked back at the body, and grinned. She was lovely, all covered in his favorite color.

"Do I get my surprise yet?" he asked the brunette, who laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Grell. We've got to hurry, though—it starts in ten minutes!"

They hid themselves from the human eye, some going in the same direction, running faster than mortally possible. But then, they weren't mortal, were they? They were _im_mortal.

"It's hosted by some earl in honor of the re-opening of his old family company or something. I don't know who, or what company—they're planning to announce it after the show," William explained in his ear, as they were now finding seats in a packed stadium. "But we'll probably leave before that. We're just here for—"

A shower of sparks was shot off above their heads, and Will smiled at Grell's star struck expression.

"—the fireworks," he finished, giving Grell a grin. Grell's eyes lit up and he squealed in delight.

"Oh, Will, thank you!" he cheered. "Thank you, thank you, thank—" Another firework went off, and Grell gasped. "So pretty!"

They found a seat, but like most of the other occupants of the stadium, they were on their feet, Grell jumping with each explosion in excitement. Will was being jostled, too, since the redhead was _still _holding onto his arm, but Will had promised himself he wouldn't complain that day.

When he realized Grell had stopped jumping, it was too late. He looked down at his shorter subordinate (even in heels, Grell was somewhat short), staring in confusion for a moment before he recognized the look on his face. Grell looked shocked, his mouth shut tight, his eyes wide. He looked like he was about to start screaming, or crying. His lower lip was trembling, and William could feel Grell's lithe body shudder against his own.

William looked to the side.

There he was, the picture of haunting beauty, the child earl and his butler, but it was the butler William was concerned with. He hadn't changed a bit since the reaper had last seen them—the only thing unusual about him was the look on his face, so similar to the red head's. A look of shock, and horror that shortly turned to confusion as Grell tore off, his arm ripped from William's as he darted in the opposite direction, away from the source of his heart's pounding, painful pounding, and the sharp pain in his chest that made him feel like he couldn't breath…

**Yeah, I said you'd be mad at me. CLIFFIE! Akire Rosales, you called it. But if it helps, I have been updating quite regularly, which, if you know me, is odd. I warn you, it probably won't be like this for long. I don't know why, but I'm almost drowning in inspiration at the moment, which is… very strange. But it's good, isn't it? –smiles-**

**Kandakicksass**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're gonna be mad at me again. Maybe more mad. –insert evil laugh here- I'm sorry, but this is how I had to do this. At least you don't have to wait TOO long for ch. 7! Anyway, I TOLD you there would be Alois/Ciel…**

Sometimes Sebastian gave Ciel five extra minutes in the morning. Ciel had never lost the human habit of sleeping at night, but Sebastian wasn't complaining. Ciel sleeping at night meant he could spend time he didn't use asleep doing other things—some he enjoyed, some he didn't.

Now, he let Ciel sleep in so he could imagine that the boy was still human. Even unnaturally still in the way that only demons could be, Ciel looked much more innocent when he was asleep. Sebastian missed those days when he was frail and weak. He still used his butler to do his dirty work, and _that _was at least a blessing. Sebastian couldn't imagine how dreadfully dull his life would become if Ciel started taking care of himself.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed. "Young master," he said gently. "Young master, it is time to wake up."

"Since when do you sit down to wake me up?" Ciel grumbled, rolling over to face away from his butler.

"Today is a busy day, my lord. Perhaps I wanted a small break before the chaos begins. Is that not acceptable, my lord?" Ciel glared at him over his shoulder.

"What aren't you telling me, demon?" he growled. Sebastian sighed.

"How hypocritical of you, my lord. But it is nothing you need to worry about. It is just a feeling I have at the moment."

"What _kind _of feeling?" Ciel was always hard to deal with in the mornings as of late.

"Nothing too terrible, my lord. I just have a feeling something's going to happen, and I cannot quite tell whether it's a 'good something' or a 'bad something'."

Ciel sat up, still when so many years ago there would have been a yawn, or perhaps him rubbing his eyes. Often, he wondered if the boy was actually alive, or just a little adorable bisque doll.

"Is this feeling that the Funtom re-opening ceremony is going to fail, by any chance?" His voice was flat, knowing by then that Sebastian's "feelings" were normally spot on. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, my lord. The firework show should be fine. I just have this feeling some minor detail is… going to cause me a great deal of grief." His eyebrows furrowed. "I cannot put my finger on it."

Ciel did yawn then, but it was fake and more out of habit than anything. "As long as this 'feeling' of yours doesn't involve me."

"Well, I cannot say it does not, but the firework show and ceremony are not involved. I have a whole other vibe about you for the day." His smile was small, but serious. Ciel sighed, and shrugged, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Taking his cue, Sebastian walked around with an outfit much too short for the average man, but his young master _was _a child. He began dressing the boy once his pajama pants were discarded, and the moment he finished, Ciel was spluttering at him in shock.

"S-Sebastian… how did you…"

Ciel gasped down at the exact blue velvet outfit he'd worn the day of the curry contest. Sebastian's smile was nostalgic—sad, almost.

"No, what kind of butler would I be if I could not even do this much?"

"Why?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian held one of Ciel's hands with his own gloved ones.

"Because I figure we show them that you really are Ciel Phantomhive. We went out with a bang, my lord. Let us come back with one." He paused, then smirked. "Besides, they will think you're cute."

"They'll think I look ridiculous—they'll put two and two together. People don't dress like this anymore," he murmured half heartedly. "These clothes are so old… late 1800's style. Won't they think it odd, me wearing such an _old _fashion?" So he said, but his hand was smoothing the material fondly.

"Not so, my lord. Look at Undertaker. Among the rich, old fashions are new. Besides… they will think you're just emphasizing that you're 'Ciel Phantomhive's great-great-grandson'."

Ciel looked down, his index finger on his right hand running a line down his left thumb. "Not entirely," he murmured. "Sometimes I astound myself with my foolishness."

Sebastian let a smile curve his lips upward. "Do not be so hard on yourself, my lord. I can get it back for you… however, this one you may have more fun if you come with me."

"You're saying I'll have _fun _with you going on a wild goose chase to find my ring?" His voice was colored with disbelief.

He nodded. "Not a wild goose chase, my lord. I know exactly where your ring is. The trick is getting it off the Earl Trancy's fat finger."

"Earl Trancy?" Ciel repeated, his eyes widening with so many different emotions Sebastian didn't know how to place them all. "Earl Trancy?" His breath seemed to catch on him, which the butler found to be an awfully funny reaction for his lord to have.

"Yes," Sebastian answered carefully. "After Jim Macken was consumed by Hanna Annafellows, the real Alois Trancy turned up at the mansion of his uncle, so it seems. He and the Alois you knew looked very similar, so the deliberate mix up Jim Macken caused was understandable. The current Earl Trancy is his grandson. It is he who wears your ring."

Ciel small body was trembling slightly, his expression unreadable. "And how did _Earl Trancy_ obtain my ring?"

Sebastian let out a little breath. "Since you were the only member of your family left, there was no one for it to be passed down to when you left it behind. Then the new master of the house sold it after the servants died. You left the house to them, so they lived in it until old age about… forty, fifty years ago? Mey-Rin has a granddaughter about the age of my physical appearance, but it was never legalized for her to inherit the house."

"The bastard who bought my manor… _sold my ring_?"

Sebastian nodded. "As well as the Trancy family ring. That is how the new Earl Trancy fond yours—he was looking for his own. He found them both, and still has them."

Ciel was quiet for awhile. "We are going to get my ring back, Sebastian, and then we are going to find Mey-Rin's girl and request that she comes to work for us if she so desires. Is that clear?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

Two hours later, after a very long drive, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis found themselves outside the large doors of the Queen's spider's estate, Ciel with such a deathly serious look on his face he looked much older than he was supposed to be. When the door opened, Sebastian half expected the butler standing underneath the familiar spider's web to be Claude, but it wasn't—he was a most unfamiliar, older gentleman who seemed much kinder than the last butler they had encountered.

"Hello, we're here to see the master of the house?" Sebastian said for his master, who seemed almost ill. The butler nodded.

"Your names are?"

"My master's name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive. My name is inconsequential—for I am only a butler." Sebastian's smile was reminiscent of the old days.

"Very good, sir. My lord, if you would step into the entrance, I will go and see if my master is busy." The butler bowed to them politely and Sebastian nodded back in satisfaction.

"Much better than the last one," he muttered, and Ciel let out a nervous laugh. The man couldn't have been gone for three minutes before he came back with a smile.

"Earl Phantomhive, butler. Please come with me. Master Trancy is waiting for you in the parlor."

They followed, entering the room. For a minute, they could think of nothing but the sheer _grandness _of the place, so like their own mansion, that had not changed in a hundred years. The second thought was the horrifically _fat _man sitting in an armchair with a blue diamond on his finger much to small for it. Ciel's eyes narrowed for the slightest moment before his expression cleared and he smiled pleasantly.

"Earl Trancy," he greeted the man with a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. You must be Phantomhive's grandson."

"Great-great-grandson, actually," he corrected pleasantly. "I came on my rounds to, how shall I put it, introduce myself to the other nobles. The social season is just upon us you must realize."

Earl Trancy nodded, smoothing back an unflattering blonde curl. "Yes, yes. Social season." He made a sound almost like a groan while he re-situated himself in the seat. "You seem much like a noble yourself."

Ciel's eyes narrowed again. "I _am _a noble, Earl Trancy. Perhaps I was raised away from London, but I was still raised by a Phantomhive." His voice had an irritated edge to it.

"You were raised this way, huh?" He seemed to be looking Ciel over. "Quite the outfit you've got on."

"It's something my great-great-grandfather wore. Sebastian here found it and patched it up for me for the grand re-opening of Funtom tonight. Surely you'll attend?" Sebastian smiled unnoticeably. Surely the Earl wouldn't make it long enough to attend.

"Sebastian? Strange, isn't it, that he has the same name as your relative's butler." He glared at Ciel. "Who are you, boy, and what are you playing at? You have the same name as the boy from all those years ago, and your butler has the same name as his. You must be an impostor! You think no one will notice you're stealing straight out of history?"

"He's not stealing, father. He's simply reclaiming what's his, that's all."

Sebastian couldn't believe his ears and when he looked down at his young master, he could tell Ciel hadn't, either. His entire body had gone still, his eyes widening to the point where it looked like it _hurt_, his entire face ashen.

Earl Trancy jumped, then stood after a few failed attempts, seeming panicked. "E-Earl Phantomhive, please wait a moment. My son is terribly ill—he's not all there in the head, it seems—please, just a moment!"

"I'm not ill!" that familiar voice cried, angry now. "You foolish—father, I'm not ill!"

"Alois! How dare you disgrace the name of your great-grandfather! At least he could admit his faults!"

"_You didn't know him, you old fart_!" the voice argued heatedly. "Ciel! Oh, Ciel-darling, you'll vouch for me, right?"

Ciel slowly turned around, shock and disbelief etched into his features. There was a sort of agony in his eyes Sebastian didn't understand.

"Alois," he whispered.

Blonde, blue eyed, wearing a simple pair of jean shorts and thigh high socks. Over his green t-shirt, he was wearing a plum-colored jacket. Truly, it had to be the same boy, this child who couldn't be more than sixteen wearing such an ecstatic expression.

"Alois," he repeated, his voice shaky, and Alois nodded excitedly.

"See father, he knows me! He knows it's me—just like I know it's him!" he laughed, running past his father up to the petrified boy shaking at Sebastian's side. "Oh, Ciel, it's been so _long_! I've been reincarnated or whatever you want to call it—I'm back! Isn't it wonderful?"

Ciel seemed to be unable to speak, but Alois didn't seem to mind. He quieted, placing his palm on Ciel's cheek tenderly.

"Oh, Ciel…"

Ciel didn't seem to know what to do, his hand moving unconsciously to sit on top of Alois's. The blonde's smile was smug, triumphant. "See, father? Ciel, he knows me. The same Ciel from years ago."

"Do you really expect me to believe you're a reincarnated boy eaten by a demon?" Earl Trancy growled, clearly furious.

"He is," Ciel whispered. "He is. It's Alois. Alois Trancy. Jim Macken. Alois." Alois nodded, pulling an unresisting Ciel into his arms. Sebastian was frozen in shock of his own. What was wrong with his young master? Surely he wasn't going to allow the blonde to be so familiar with him?

What really topped was when Ciel, his expression still dumbfounded, laid his head on Alois's chest. "His heart beats," he whispered. "It's Alois."

Alois laughed, his voice joyful. "Yes. _Olé!_" That seemed to snap Ciel out of his trance.

"You!" he breathed, pulling away, though his hand was still on Alois's, which had moved from his face to hang in the air between them. "You—you're!"

Sebastian had never seen his young master at a loss for what to do, but there he was.

"What are you?" the earl butted in again. "Who the hell are you?"

Ciel turned from Alois to the earl, a venomous look on his face. Even Alois was a little taken aback by the hate. "I am your worst nightmare," he growled. "I am the owner of the ring you wear on your _fat finger! _Give it back!"

Sebastian was impressed at how frightening his young master looked even when he was holding the hand of a sluttily dressed blonde.

The earl seemed to realize the danger when he looked at the pure fury on Ciel's face, taking a step back. "You… you really are—"

"I am a demon—I am Ciel Phantomhive!" he roared. "_Give me back my ring!_"

Earl Trancy pulled the jewelry off of his finger, flinging it at him. He caught it easily, taking the time to place it on his left thumb.

"And the Trancy ring."

"You don't need it—this ring belongs to my family!" he cried. Ciel's gaze turned downright malicious.

"That ring belongs to Alois Trancy. You will had it over." He jerked his head in Alois's direction. "Now!"

He did so, and Alois scrambled to catch it, a gleeful grin on his face. "Sebastian." The butler nodded, a devious smirk of his own curving his lips in a maniacal way.

"Yes, my lord."

There were screams, and then, silence.

"_BYE, CIEL!_"

"He won't leave me alone," Ciel whispered as he got in the car to head to the stadium. "He will not leave me alone. I would bet you my entire fortune he won't leave me alone. He will haunt me."

"He is only human, my lord," Sebastian murmured, getting into the driver's side. "Only human, with no Claude." Sebastian had a feeling the 'he' his young master had been referring to a week before, when he'd questioned Sebastian about Grell, was Alois, and that could mean several different things for Ciel and his butler.

Ciel nodded, and was silent for the rest of the drive.

"How long did we waste there, cleaning up the mess, making it look like an accident? How long did we waste having tea with that… _that Alois_, listening to him ramble about fate and god knows what else, becoming friends with him, becoming allies?"

"A couple hours. Alois plans on telling the police when they arrive that he had just found him dead there, that it was a terrible accident. When we return, my lord, it should be about time for the show to start."

He nodded, looking off into the distance in a way that made Sebastian think he was locked inside his own head again. His eyes were glazed, his expression still holding the hints of horror they had earlier.

It was another two hours later and another very long car ride back to London when they found themselves searching the stands for seats to watch the show. Ciel had a microphone hidden in his sleeves for when the show was over so he could make an entrance from the crowd.

He was glad the boy was wearing velvet since he didn't even have a coat, it being past December and into early January. Ciel looked slightly stunned still, but it was wearing off fast, and Sebastian was thankful. They had found a seat, and were heading toward it, when Sebastian looked up from his young master making his way over to the spare seats in the row they had climbed to.

Then he stopped walking, making the boy look back at him with a puzzled expression.

He was laughing, Sebastian realized dazedly. He was laughing, holding on to William T. Spears's arm with a giggling air that he seemed to perfect better than most women the butler knew. He had color in his cheeks and looked _happy_. Not fully happy, no, and there were rings around his eyes that were barely noticeable, but he was laughing. And then he stopped, just as Sebastian had.

Ciel hadn't noticed the cause of his sudden inability to move, but the cause itself had. The cause itself was looking at him in shock and fear and god knows what else, all emotions mirroring his own.

Sebastian's first thought was _beautiful_.

He stood there in his frozen petrification, and he was beautiful. His long red hair hadn't changed any, still silky and glossy, falling over his shoulders in an elegant cascade that surely took time to perfect. He was wearing the coat and boots Sebastian was so used to, but instead of his vest and pants, he was wearing a v-neck shirt and a partial skirt over a pair of black flared jeans. The clothes suited him—they were feminine, but still for men, which Sebastian preferred over a dress any day.

He could see the fear and horror and _awe_ in those ringed green eyes, and he mirrored it. He raised his hand, reaching out for something he didn't even know why he wanted, when Grell seemed to all at once become seized by terror and fled.

Sebastian couldn't name the feeling that shot through him like ice when Grell ran, _Grell ran from him_, like he was being chased by his own scythe. All he knew, besides Grell's retreating figure and the striking hatred and astonishment in the eyes of the brunette reaper, was that he needed to follow.

He did.

**GOMENESAI! I just… this is where it ended. I'm sorry! Look out for chapter seven!**

**Kandakicksass**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go! You guys deserve it. And many thanks to Akire Rosales and Gureru-sama, who have been two of my main reviewers and one of the reasons I've kept on top of this story. Just so you know, I won't be able to update this tomorrow with chapter eight, so don't think I'm abandoning it or anything because I skipped a day. It's my mom's birthday and she requires I spend the day with her. Ugh.**

He couldn't breathe, his legs burned, and his feet hurt. Contrary to popular belief, death gods could run faster than humans, but they got worn out easily. Sometimes they ran for fun, but in general, reapers just… appeared places. Still, he ran now, too brain dead to think to just slip into another dimension—besides, even if he did, the demon would likely dart in after him.

Part of him was telling him to stop, to turn around and face him. No matter what he told Will, he couldn't get over Sebastian that easily, and there was no way he was ready yet. He loved Sebastian, more than he'd ever loved anyone in any way, and he wanted to just wrap his arms around him and tell him so. Still, there was that other half of him—the terrified part that didn't know what to say to Sebastian, or even if he _should _say anything or if he should just keep his mouth shut and pretend he hadn't seen him. How much easier things would be if he could just do that!

So instead of making a decision, he kept running, hoping against hope that he could lose the demon in the labyrinth that was London, hoped that eventually, he would get bored with his reaper prey and wander back to the brat.

But why had they even returned to London? Grell's mind raced as he attempted to think up any sort of answer. It was obvious now the re-opening was for Funtom, but just what was Ciel planning, coming back? He didn't know whether to hate the boy for returning, or worship him.

Grell gave himself one look when Sebastian's footsteps were far enough away, one look at the face of the man who had haunted his dreams for a century.

Of course, the moment he did look back, his own footsteps slowed to a walk, his mouth open in silent awe. Sebastian really hadn't changed at all. He still had those ruby eyes framed by a fringe of dark lashes, aristocratic features and silky black hair. Sebastian was still stunning, taller than him as he had been for a hundred years.

Grell didn't even realize how short the distance between them had gotten until one gloved hand reached out and grabbed his upper arm. He looked down at it in horror, realizing now that he'd been snapped out of his haze that he had been caught.

"Why are you running from me?" Sebastian demanded, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and frustration. Grell wrestled against him, which only made black clad arms wrap around him tightly.

"Why are you following?" he returned desperately, trying to fight and realizing he had little will to do so.

Sebastian didn't reply for a moment, instead staring intently at Grell. "You look exhausted. Have you not been sleeping, you idiot reaper?"

It was surely the first time Sebastian had ever been so rude, and it sparked Grell's need to flee. He attempted to struggle and was just pulled closer into a clothed chest that smelled faintly of licorice. Why would he smell like licorice? Grell inhaled, relaxing.

"You smell good, Sebby," he said quietly, giving Sebastian a weak smile. He wasn't taking it.

"Why do you look so tired?"

Grell sighed, pulling half-heartedly away, but Sebastian didn't loosen his grip. "I have nightmares, Sebby. It's no big deal."

Sebastian wasn't going for it. "Nightmares, hm? I hear interesting things from Ronald Knox, you know. Do these nightmares have to do with me?"

Grell's eyes widened. "You've—why have you been talking to Ronald?" he demanded, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian snorted. "Tis not so much that I have been talking to Knox; it is more that Knox is talking to me," he explained tightly, a hint of irritation still etched into his features.

"Why is Knoxie talking to you?" he rephrased. "I don't like the sound of this. Sebastian, tell me the truth!" Sebastian examined his expression, letting go of his arm to run a finger over the side of his face lightly. Grell froze, unable to pull away even if he wanted to. He felt shivers rake his body.

_Sebastian_…

"Your 'Knoxie' was warning me to stay away from you," he answered thoughtfully. "He threatened me, actually. He told me that being around you would ruin you, and that he didn't want you knowing I was back in England."

Grell's eyes widened further, disbelief deep in their green pools, and his lower lip trembled slightly. "Ronald knew you were back in England?"

Sebastian obviously hadn't realized that this would upset him, because his own eyes widened in surprise before he made a face in regret for just a moment that was normally accompanied by a curse.

"Who else knows?" he asked, grabbing Sebastian's shoulders and shaking slightly. "Who else? Sebastian!"

"William knows," Sebastian answered, sighing. "Ronald called him after running into me, and William called him back after you apparently 'decided to get over me' last week. Ronald has been by a couple times since then to explicitly explain what I should not do in order to avoid you."

Grell looked stunned, hurt shining in his lovely ringed eyes. "They didn't tell me."

Sebastian sighed, pity in his eyes that Grell didn't like at all. "Well, telling you might have defeated the purpose of keeping me from you."

"But why would they do that to me?" he cried, banging a fist lightly against Sebastian's chest, who didn't even blink. "Why wouldn't they tell me, knowing how much I wanted you to come home? Why didn't they…" He tried pulling away again, and Sebastian still wouldn't let him, so he laid his head on Sebastian's chest, trying to hold back angry tears. "What I would give to paint them red."

"Do not be so harsh; you do not mean it. They were looking out for you, no?"

"No!" He looked up, his eyelashes glistening. "This—how could they? I've dreamed for a century I'd see you again, and you come back and they _hide you from me_!" He clenched his teeth, pushing his glasses up to rub furiously at his eyes.

"You know I am here now, do you not?" Sebastian looked like he was confused as to why he was trying to reassure him, and Grell felt similarly. Sebastian hated him. Why was he being so kind?

"I…" He didn't know what to say, just as he feared. "Yes." Sebastian smiled, still appearing somewhat confused, and wiped the tears from the corners of Grell's eyes.

"Now, see? It is not so bad. They were trying to protect you, Mr. Sutcliff. Only that," he said gently, and Grell looked up again.

"Don't call me that! Just call me Grell!" He was practically begging.

Sebastian smiled, but Grell couldn't tell whether it was a real smile, or one of the polite 'yes, my lord' smiles he gave his young master. "Of course, Grell. Please, calm down."

He finally released Grell, who stumbled back, Sebastian being his main method of support for the last five minutes. "Ow!" He'd forgotten how much his feet hurt. He slumped to the ground, tugging a boot off and rubbing the balls of his foot. That was certainly going to be the last time he ran in heels if he could help it. He hissed as his finger ran over a particularly sore spot, and Sebastian kneeled down next to him.

"Grell? Are you in great pain?"

He nodded, biting his lip. He tried to focus enough to draw himself back into the reaper realm, but he was just so tired, and his head swam slightly from hurt and shock and exhaustion. He was screwed until Will came to get him—but he didn't even want to see Will!

Sebastian tsked, sliding an arm around his waist, making the redhead look up in surprise. He slid the other arm under Grell's thighs, then nodded his head at the boot laying on the cobblestone alley floor. Grell grabbed it, speechless, and Sebastian hoisted his rather light body into his arms.

"I assume you want me to take you to William, so he can take you home?" Sebastian asked as he began walking back in the direction of the stadium. Grell shook his head.

"I'm not sure… if you could get me to a bench or something, I'll sleep there. Will and I are roommates…" He felt tears well in his eyes again, and he tightened his hold on Sebastian. "And I don't want to go back with him. I'll sleep on a rooftop, or a bench or something."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him. "Do you really think I am going to allow that?" Against his will—especially toward Sebastian!—he bristled, his emotions flying again to another extreme, anger.

"What, you think you have a say in where I sleep? I don't care how much I love you, Sebastian Michaelis, I'm not going back with William!" he growled, and began struggling against the arms he just wanted to relax into and let hold him until he fell asleep.

Sebastian remained calm, taking every jab. "I was not suggesting you go back. I was suggesting you stay with me—the young master permitting—until you felt like you can talk things out with your friends and go home. Right now, I do not think it safe for you to go back."

Grell fiddled with the lapel of his jacket, his anger dampening. "You're right. I'm sorry." He sounded weak, and pathetic, and he hated himself for it.

Sebastian walked leisurely in comfortable silence, rocking the reaper growing sleepy in his arms. Grell was resting against him, his eyes clothes, breathing evenly, but he wasn't asleep. It would probably have taken a while to return if it weren't for William and Ciel meeting them halfway.

"Please return Grell to me," William requested, his expression hard, holding out his arms. Grell opened his eyes, tightening his hold on Sebastian again.

Sebastian gave him a polite smile with an edge as hard as William's glare and shook his head. "I think not, Mr. Spears. Grell does not wish to return with you at the moment. My lord…" He turned to Ciel, who was watching him with raised eyebrows. "Would you be so kind as allow the reaper to lodge with us until he feels… well enough to return to his own home?"

"Why can't he go now?" Ciel sounded skeptical, but there was a hint of satisfaction in his tone that made Grell think there was something regarding him that he wasn't aware of between the master and his servant.

"He is lodging with the reaper next to you, my lord, and he does not feel like he can stay with him safely. I will explain everything when we are alone, my lord."

Ciel sighed, nodding. "I suppose it can't hurt. But Mr. Sutcliff—"

"Grell, please," he murmured, not looking at the boy.

"Grell. You are welcome to stay with us, but I expect you to aid Sebastian with his duties. You are, after all…" Here, Grell looked up with an unrecognizable expression wordlessly, and Ciel was smiling somewhat _kindly _at him! "… a _deadly _efficient butler, am I right?"

Grell felt something warm spark within him. Maybe the brat wasn't as bad as he thought. "I… yes! Thank you… lord Phantomhive." Ciel smiled, then cleared his throat.

"Well, it's settled then. You should go, take him home, Sebastian," he ordered. "Grell, you may begin tomorrow. Sebastian will wake you up when he feels he's ready to begin instructing you on how things work in my household—the right way, may I add. I don't want you messing up my tea anymore, you understand?"

Grell felt like he was reviewing a hazy memory, the days when he'd served as a trial butler, learning from Sebastian for Angelina. He nodded, barely able to get the words 'thank you' out before they were flying. He let out a weak squeal, clutching onto Sebastian, who was chuckling at his passenger under his breath. Excitedly terrified, he shut his eyes, laughing at the sheer rush of everything. His moods were flying with him, but he preferred this one to his hole of anger and depression.

When he opened his eyes again, he was inside, being set on a bed. Sebastian smiled at him, taking his jacket and shoe, pulling the other boot off gently. "My room is right next to this one, Grell, so if you need anything, I should be in there." Grell nodded, and Sebastian set his things down on a chair sitting at a vanity a few feet away. "I will run a bath for you tomorrow morning. Would you like a pair of pajamas, or a nightgown?"

Sebastian was teasing him, Grell realized, and he grinned, trying to be as upbeat and cheerful as he could.

"Pajamas, please," he requested sweetly. "God knows what you'd do to me if I were in a nightgown!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he seemed happier knowing Grell wasn't upset anymore. He pulled a pair out of a drawer of the vanity and handed them to him. "Is there anything else you require before bed, Grell?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. I'm just going to braid my hair when I get dressed, so it's not a mess in the morning, and then I'll go to bed. Is Ciel still at the show to make his speech for the Funtom company?"

Sebastian nodded. "He will be there for an hour more, and I will go get him when he calls me." He tapped his left hand with a slight smile. "I will wait outside the door. Please let me know when you have finished dressing, and I will braid your hair for you. It has to be faster."

Grell blushed, and nodded. "Thank you." Sebastian shook his head, stepping outside.

He undressed, lingering on his jeans, feeling embarrassed to be undressing in another's home. He did so quickly, pulling the satin pants on and leaving the buttons undone on the shirt. He wasn't shy when it came to his body; it was only with William that he felt uncomfortable for some reason—like William was his brother, or parent.

"I'm ready," he called softly, then cursed to himself, realizing Sebastian probably couldn't hear him. "I'm—" he called louder, but Sebastian was already opening the door with a smile.

"I heard you, Grell. I am, after all, one hell of a butler." He winked, coming to sit behind him, gathering his hair.

Grell sat there quietly, humming in satisfaction as Sebastian braided his hair. He'd been a little antsy about the idea at first—he'd let Will and Ronald both try once, and both of them tugged on his hair so much his scalp hurt. Sebastian was gentle about it, and it actually felt nice.

When it was finished, Sebastian set it over his shoulder, and left a hand on his shoulder as he climbed off the bed. "Please, I am right next door if you need anything," he said as Grell climbed under the covers. Sebastian smoothed them, practically tucking him in, and Grell thought that he'd never been so cared for. He nodded at Sebastian, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. "I will see you in the morning, Grell."

"Wait!" Grell said before he got too far away, sitting up and ruining the effort Sebastian had put into tucking him in, but instead of looking annoyed, Sebastian looked amused. "Come back, just for a sec!"

Sebastian mock-sighed, and walked back. "Yes?"

Grell motioned for him to lean in, as if he wanted to tell him a secret, before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek quickly. "Good night!" he said with a smile. He'd expected Sebastian to be angry, but instead the demon looked almost _pleased_.

Then, Sebastian shocked him by leaning down and kissing him on the cheek as well, even softer. "Good night, Grell."

He walked out, leaving Grell with a hand over the blush staining his cheek, and a smile. He'd never been loved before, and even if it wasn't real, even if it was only temporary pity, he wasn't going to turn down even an illusion of it, especially not from Sebastian. He laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep with a smile still on his lips.

**I hope this makes up for the last chapter not being a continuation of what happened after Grell ran! Again, I won't be on tomorrow due to my mother's birthday, so the next chapter isn't until Monday (unless I'm super ambitious today… o.o)… So this chapter isn't a cliffhanger. I love all of you!**

Kandakicksass


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys had better love me. By the way, for all of you ****who probably think Sebastian's being ooc, just read this chapter. It'll make a little more sense as to why Sebby's being so nice.**

Sebastian stood outside the door to Grell's room, debating whether he really wanted to wake up the red haired reaper yet. Grell really had look exhausted yesterday, the rings under his eyes light, but noticeable.

He frowned at the thought. He didn't know why he was so concerned about the redhead—he didn't even know why he'd chased after him. He was worried about him, yes, and he certainly didn't love him as the young master claimed to be sure of, but he certainly didn't dislike him anymore. He was quite amusing, if truth be told, and Sebastian found that being around him made him laugh more than usual.

He knocked on the mahogany wood and when he didn't receive an answer, he sighed, going in anyway with a change of clothes for Grell brought by a very irritated William folded over his arm. He set the clothes on the chair, moving over to the sleeping reaper wrapped up in his blankets, his long braid laying out behind him.

"Grell," he murmured, reaching over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Grell, it is time to wake up."

Grell's previously peaceful expression took a slight turn, his eyebrows furrowing, his lips tugging downward. He looked… almost as if he were going to cry. "William, just give me five more minutes. I had another dream… it was so wonderful …" His voice sounded almost choked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that Grell was passing the day before off as a dream. Did he often have dreams like that? He felt pity strike through him. It was strange how he wished he could have been there for the reaper—the same way he felt for _her _after a long trip with his master. The thought of the cat that had strayed in the gardens out back was suddenly, for some reason, not as appealing as the thought of Grell right before him. He felt a little better, now that he'd been able to pin why he suddenly felt so kind toward the reaper—he thought of him as a pet. He'd had a great many pets in his life, and he had no problem adding Grell to the list.

"Grell," he tried again. "You promised the young master you would help me with my duties today, did you not?" He didn't mean to let his fondness of the reaper (of course, it was only morning; there were a great many things he'd done in the past that could make that fondness disappear) into his voice, but he had.

Slowly, Grell opened his eyes, blinking up at him before a wide smile spread across his face. "It wasn't a dream!" he exclaimed, and Sebastian couldn't help chuckling. "Oh, Sebby, you're really back!" Before Sebastian could do anything about it, Grell propelled himself forward into Sebastian's arms, squeezing him happily.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to do in this situation—he hadn't received a great many hugs in his time, but he returned it timidly. Instead of being annoyed, as he figured he would be upon being attacked by the reaper again after so many years, he was rather pleased with the reaction. It was almost cute, how Grell was still so enamored of him.

"Yes, Grell. I have clothes for you to change into after your bath, and a robe for you to wear before so I can get those pajamas cleaned for tomorrow as soon as possible. Surely you would like to begin the day?"

Grell looked up at him, pouting. "Aweh, Sebby, can't we stay in bed?" He wiggled his hips as well as he could tangled in sheets and Sebastian, who laughed.

"You promised, Grell. Besides, you get to stay at my side all day. Is that not enough incentive for you to get up?" he said, a smile on his lips. Grell thought about it before he sighed dramatically and nodded.

"Oh, Sebby, you know me so well!"

Sebastian shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, extracting himself from the tangle of Grell's arms. "I am going to be in the bathroom—" He nodded toward the door next to the vanity. "—running your bath. I doubt you need me to get a robe on you for your bath, nor do you need me to dress you afterwards."

"But what if I _want _you to dress me?" Grell asked, batting his eyelashes at him, and Sebastian rolled his eyes again.

"My dear Grell, we have work today." He hadn't had sex in over a century and a half, but he wasn't going to just screw Grell when he asked. He was a pet, nothing more, he reminded himself. Even if he _was _strangely, exotically gorgeous.

He got up, going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so Grell could change in peace. He was sure the red head probably felt a little embarrassed doing so with him so close, or even just in a strange place that wasn't his own home, so the closed door hopefully gave him a semblance of privacy.

It was roughly a minute later when there was a timid knock on the door. "Sebby?" Grell called, and Sebastian let out a deep breath. This was his new little pet, he reminded himself. "Sebby, can I come in?"

"Of course, Grell," he returned, a smile on his lips. "Why not?" The door opened and Grell poked his head in, that cute smile still on his face.

"Sebby, are you sure you don't want to join me?" The door opened in time for Sebastian to catch a wiggle of his hips and he laughed.

"Yes, I am sure. I have duties, you know. Perhaps some other time." He knew he was probably being cruel giving Grell hopes like that which he had no plans to fulfill, but who knew what was going to happen in the future?

Grell sighed, then winced as he rocked too hard.

"Your feet still hurt?" Sebastian asked, frowning. Grell nodded. "I do not understand why you are just now being hurt by those boots when you wear them all the time."

"It was from running in them so much," he said with an accompanying hum and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you run in the first place?" he asked, and Grell looked away. He could tell Grell's mood had shifted and he deduced that what Knox had said was true—Grell really wasn't in the best of conditions. This upset him, especially knowing the cause of his little toy's distress was him.

"I don't know, meh," he grumbled after a moment of silent. "I just… had to. I saw you, and I just…" He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I freaked."

Sebastian gestured him over, pulling his hands from the water and wiping them on a towel. He didn't like Grell's bad mood, and to change it, he pulled Grell into his arms, petting his hair like a kitten. "Shh," he murmured. "Do not be so upset. See? Everything is fine. Be in a good mood, okay?" Grell nodded, humming again and tracing a pattern on his upper arm.

"Sorry."

Sebastian petted him again. "It is fine, love. You need to get back up to where you used to be, mood-wise. It hurts me to see you so upset."

What was he saying? Sebastian wasn't so sure; he really was going all out—he even had a mental image of a little kitten Grell, which really was quite amusing. He was running his fingers through Grell's hair now, making the reaper purr that wasn't helping his mental picture any, but he didn't mind. Once he got in the frame of mind it really wasn't difficult to be kind and loving toward the reaper.

Still, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he _was _going to ruin the reaper, this adorable reaper in his arms. So much affection—how much could Grell take before he snapped, or worse—became used to it, became so used to it that when Sebastian lost interest like he did with so many of his pets (one exception being a very lovely tabby that used to hang around the mansion before the black one), he would break? Sebastian felt a horrible sense of dread at the thought, and prayed to whatever deity that would listen that he never lost interest.

"Okay, love, bath time." This time, Grell seemed to realize he called him 'love', and looked up with an ecstatic grin on his face.

"Ooh, you love me, Sebby?"

Sebastian chose not to answer, but to instead simply smile, before he stood and left, telling his pet to get undressed and in the tub. "When you are finished, Grell, meet me in the kitchen to help me make lunch for the young master. Then we are going out with him, to help him find a young woman."

"Is he looking for a wife?" Grell asked curiously, and Sebastian laughed, unable to help it.

"No, Grell. He is looking for a maid, actually. Our previous maid, Mey-Rin, had a granddaughter that my… resources tell me is unemployed. We meant to go find her and ask her to work here yesterday, but after running into Alois Trancy, we ran out of time." Normally, Sebastian wouldn't have been so lax with information, but this was _Grell_, his darling, adorable Grell, who wasn't human himself, who now worked alongside his love interest for the time being. It wasn't like there was much point in hiding things from him.

"Alois Trancy?" Grell's eyebrows arched. "What… I thought he was eaten by Hannah Annafellows!" The mention of her name developed a tick in his right eye.

"Yes, we are not sure what happened, exactly. All we know is he's been re-born."

"Huh," he said, looking like was pondering something very hard. "And what about that bastard that tried to kill you?"

"Claude is dead, Grell," he said patiently, with a smile. "And now, you should get into the bath before it gets cold, yes?"

Grell looked over at the water and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood, slipping the robe off of his shoulders and Sebastian took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

It was almost an hour and a half later when, shortly after Sebastian finished with the general cleaning (having figured Grell would take a long bath), Grell descended the staircase, looking perfect in his usual attire, coat and boots aside with slippers on his feet Sebastian had set next to the bed last night, knowing he wouldn't want to put the boots on again.

"So what are we making your little lord?" he asked curiously.

"A hamburger," Sebastian replied, and Grell cocked his head to the side.

"You know, last time I was here, you were making his little lordship scones and wrapped-whatever and food I can't even pronounce," he observed, and Sebastian nodded.

"The times have changed, Grell, and as it so happens, the young master likes some of the changes—burgers included," Sebastian explained patiently, and Grell nodded. "I was hoping you could take care of the side dish—very simple, just some chips."

Grell's eyes lit up and Sebastian himself was a little confused.

"I love chips! Can I have some, too?" Sebastian laughed, and made a mental note of the fact.

"Yes, Grell, you may have some of the leftovers," he answered, and Grell cheered, getting started.

Lunch was a fairly uneventful affair, other than Ciel's slight praise to Grell, who had apparently improved in his tea-making skills since the late 1800s—who was very proud of himself.

For the rest of the time, he followed Sebastian like a baby duckling, normally acting as the jack for various things. There was a faucet in the third floor bathroom that leaked, which Sebastian fixed with Grell handing him tools, and there was also a broken piece of machinery that Grell personally was confused as to what it was until Sebastian explained that it was a water heater—one of several in a row, actually.

"We have a pretty neutral temperature in my realm. Our water comes from a sea there and it's pretty warm, so there's no need to heat it," Grell pointed out when Sebastian gave him a strange look for asking. "We don't need air conditioners or water heaters. Personally, I don't get why your water's cold." Sebastian rolled his eyes, opting not to explain that he had no idea because Hell was pretty hot, and their water was fairly warm as well.

By the end of the day, Sebastian was sure he knew almost everything about his new little pet, including the color of lingerie he preferred—red, of course. He wasn't going to complain, though. He wanted Grell to be able to talk to him, needed Grell to be able to talk to him. It was how he worked with his pets—his goal was to make his pets as happy as possible, and to do that, he needed to know as much about them as he could—their likes, dislikes, quirks, fetishes… and as it so happened, Grell was insanely open about all four of those categories.

Grell stood in the short stretch of hallway in between their rooms, holding onto his hand, swinging it slightly with a pout on his face.

"Grell," Sebastian said gently. "It is time for you to go to bed. You need sleep."

"I know," he whined, making the demon chuckle at his childish reaper. "But can't I have a kiss before I do? It's been such a weird day; I want to make sure you're real." He could hear the truth in the words, but he was fairly sure Grell had ulterior motives. He sighed, smiling while he shook his head.

"Fine," he conceded, leaning it and placing his lips on Grell's cheek lightly. Grell went still under him as he obviously didn't think Sebastian would agree so readily. "Good night, Grell."

Grell had a dreamy smile on his face when he nodded, hugged Sebastian tightly for a split second, and turned, entering his room and closing the door behind him.

Still standing there, listening to the faint footsteps as Grell got ready for bed, Sebastian smiled as well. His cute, perfect little pet. The voice nagged at him again and he shushed it. Him, get bored of Grell? Not any time soon.

**If this doesn't upload right (fanfiction is being a bitch) I apologize for not having it up on time. But in my defense, I wrote this the same day as I wrote chapter seven, and I posted both of them, but Fanfiction is, well, not working. It says on my personal page it's uploaded, but on the public page, it says there's still only six chapters. I hope it gets fixed soon. For such a wonderful site, its flaws are horrendous. **

**Kandakicksass**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've decided that even if Fanfiction keeps doing what it's doing, I'm just going to continue with my writing schedule anyway. It can just deal with the onslaught of updates when it decides to work right.**

When Grell opened his eyes, his first thought wasn't that he wasn't in his room back in the dispatch society—it was that the sunlight streaming in through the windows on either side of the bed he was in was yellow—bright, cheery. This was strange, because for one thing, he always kept his curtains closed (which had obviously been forgotten last night), and for another, the sun in the reaper realm gave off a light that was somewhere between blue and violet in hue. This meant he wasn't at home, and for a moment he was confused, before his eyes locked on the demon sitting in the vanity chair, giving him a small smile.

"Sebby!" he cried happily. "Good morning!"

"I take it you forgot you were staying with your dear _Sebby_?" Sebastian chuckled, not moving from his seat. Grell shook his head quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I have so many dreams, Sebastian, I can never figure out what's real and what's not until I'm fully awake," he explained. "Good morning."

This time, Sebastian nodded, returning with, "And a good morning to you, Grell."

Grell fiddled, not sure what to say. He knew what he _should _say, but he wasn't sure how to put it without coming off as trying to be a freeloader.

"Just say it, Grell," Sebastian said gently. "You are obviously distressed about something." Grell sighed, wringing his hands. When he decided his long, slender fingers had taken enough abuse, he moved to playing with his braid. "Grell…"

"I just… I think I should probably go into work today," he mumbled. "I'm not ready to go back to my apartment, but if I skip work, I'll get in trouble, I know it. Will would be really mad, and he'd make sure I get extra punishment. Or…" He looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes. "Or he'd find a way to blame you, and they'd send the dispatch society after you. I don't want that to happen."

"So what you are asking is if you can move in here temporarily, but still go to work," Sebastian summed up. "It sounds reasonable. What are your days off?"

"Wednesdays, and I usually get off work, if I'm finished for the day, around four," he answered faithfully. "I can still help you out around the manor when I'm not at work."

Sebastian smiled, nodding, even though there seemed a slight tick in his eye again. Grell hated making him look like that. He wasn't sure why Sebastian would look so annoyed under his smile—what he had said. The demon didn't _appear _to be angry with him, but Grell could never be sure.

Sometimes, he was still slightly afraid of the butler. He couldn't read Sebastian very well, and he'd nearly died at his gloved hands once. Grell could never tell whether Sebastian liked him, or hated him. He loved Sebastian, but he didn't want to be in a relationship with him until he was sure… sure if Sebastian was using him or not. Despite his anger, Will and Ronald were right. Sebastian _had _hurt him, and he was perfectly able to do so again. How would he handle it if he had Sebastian, and he were ripped away?

He knew the answer was not very well.

Sebastian's hand on his face brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up at him with wide, honest eyes. "Are you okay, Grell?" He nodded, leaning into the palm, nuzzling it.

"I am. I just shudder to think what work will be like today." Something occurred to him and he looked up at Sebastian in horror. "You don't think Will'll hit a lady, do you?"

Sebastian laughed, and Grell took a moment to admire the sound. Sebastian had never laughed much before, and he seemed to be doing it often now. For some reason, this made Grell unreasonably happy. "I do not think he will hit you," he answered, still chuckling. "What kind of man hits a maiden?" Grell beamed, thrilled.

"A horrible one!" Grell answered, and Sebastian nodded, helping him out of bed with a smile.

"Come on, then, get ready to work. I can drive you, if you would like, to the general entrance." Grell nodded. "I will explain to the young master as well, by the way. I do not think he will have a problem with the plan; he has enough faith in me." Grell nodded, picking up the freshly cleaned outfit sitting on the vanity.

Grell shook his pajama top off of his shoulders, uncaring of the demon watching avidly behind him. He wasn't a shy person by any means, and he had no qualms about letting people—especially not Sebastian—see his body. He got insecure about his appearance at times—the gaudy red hair he usually loved, the razor sharp teeth (he wasn't quite sure what had happened there)—but he is figure wasn't something he worried about. He knew that if nothing else, he had a nice body, curvier than the average man's, but still slim, with gorgeous angles no woman he knew possessed.

He heard the door shut and he sighed. So kind to his ego Sebastian was, running out at the beginning of the show. Grell sighed. He figured Sebastian was trying to be a gentleman, and Grell, even though eh found it ridiculous, appreciated it. After all, he _was _a lady of taste—he wasn't going to for some pervert off the street.

He slipped out of the drawstring pants, too, pulling his slacks on, buttoning them so they fit snugly. He had all of his clothes tailored—extra room (save for clothes that were meant to be baggy) made him twitch; it was just a little quirk. When he was finished, he tied the striped ribbon around his neck and pulled the tie out of his hair, letting his braid go free. He put his glasses on and pushed them up his nose.

There was a scratch on the right lens from them falling off when he'd forgotten (been too dazed) to take them off his first night at Phantomhive manor, but he'd get them fixed when he went in.

After pulling his boots and coat on, he ventured outside uncertainly. He was always a little wary of running into the earl Phantomhive in the hall. He didn't dislike the little master any longer, but the dark aura around him—the pain and suffering he had endured… it unsettled Grell. It worried and upset him, made him feel the odd urge to protect him. He was starting to think of the boy as his own child and that was… strange.

"Oh, Grell." Mentally, he cursed. Of course.

"Yes, my lord?" he said politely, trying to be good and respectful so the little master wouldn't throw him out. When he looked up, however, Ciel was smiling a little nervously. Grell cocked his head to the side.

"I hear you're going to work today," Ciel said conversationally, and Grell nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Ciel bit his lip, obviously weighing his options, before he blurted, "Can I go with you?"

Grell blinked in surprise. The little lord wanted to go with him to work? He hadn't the foggiest idea why. Chances were he had nothing but paperwork for the day (and a lot of it, judging by the mood William was likely to be in) and that was the most boring thing he'd ever done. He couldn't imagine how boring it would be to watch.

"Please, Grell?" he pleaded, the words sounding awkward coming from his aristocratic mouth. "You've no idea how _dreadfully _boring it is here. Sebastian has plans to tutor me again, and it's not like I have any work yet—Funtom doesn't open officially until next week! Please! You can apparate or whatever, right?"

Grell couldn't help but chuckle. "Apparate? My lord, this is not Harry Potter."

He blushed, but pressed on. "Then what do you call it?"

Grell blinked. "I don't think we ever really named it," he mused. "It's just something we do."

Ciel huffed. "But can you take people with you when you do it?"

Grell was trying to decide whether Sebastian would kill him for taking Ciel. "Well, yes, but what does Sebby say?" He couldn't help it; he'd always wanted a child, and the opportunity to pretend Sebastian was the other half of his parental unit was one he simply couldn't pass up.

"Sebastian would _never _let me go!" Ciel complained, appearing horrified at the very prospect of asking the demon. "He'll just say I have lessons to do! _Please_, Grell!"

Grell had a mental image of this makeshift take your child to work day, and he liked it. For some reason, he could see himself boasting about his cute son Ciel—because the kid _was _adorable. "Okay," he relented finally and Ciel's eyes lit up. He'd taken to forgoing his eye patch as of late when he was alone at home, and when Grell gave in, he pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans and put it on excitedly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Grell shushed him, no matter how cute this childish Ciel was. He'd heard Sebastian's footsteps, and he panicked. If Sebastian caught them, they were done for, and Grell was in _huge _trouble!

"Arms around my waist tightly, hurry!" he ordered, and Ciel flung his arms around Grell's slim middle without hesitation.

When Ciel opened his eyes again, they were standing outside the G.R. Corporation building, which was, ironically, a weapon-making company whose initials stood for 'grim reaper'. They walked inside, Grell confident, Ciel confused.

"Mr. Sutcliff!" the counter girl gasped.

"Why look so surprised?" he asked, and she looked down at her feet in respect. The higher ups, who were aware the building doubled as an entrance to the dispatch society, instructed all of their counter helps to be incredibly polite to the reapers.

"Mr. Spears told me we probably shouldn't be expecting you for awhile," she explained, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

Grell sighed. "Of course he did," the reaper grumbled. "Well, I'm here, and I'm going up. Goodbye."

She called a goodbye after him, but the irritated man ignored her as they got into the elevator. Ciel was quiet, obviously trying not to pry, until he saw the key pad.

"Three floors?" Ciel exclaimed. "But this only a two-story building!"

Grell grinned. "Ah, my little lord, there is so much you do not know about our world." Ciel looked kind of annoyed and Grell realized he'd just used one of his pet names for the young lord, and he grinned. A pouting Ciel was a cute Ciel.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Grell heard a sharp gasp from his little lord.

"Hello, Mr. Sutcliff," the same cheery secretary greeted him. "And guest." Ciel had a hand fisted into Grell's coat, and nodded. He was trying to come off as confident and stern, but Grell could practically feel the boy's nervousness coming off of him in waves.

"Hello, Ariel. This is—"

"The earl Ciel Phantomhive," an edgy voice finished. The bite in the familiar voice normally would have made him feel guilty, but this time, he felt no guilt, only anger.

"To you it is the _lord earl _Ciel Phantomhive," the red head bit back, his voice a low growl. "Have some respect."

Ronald's teeth clenched, making an angry blush spread across the upper part of his face. "So what, he's your best friend now?" Ciel took an inconspicuous step closer to Grell, who couldn't help but feel protective. He'd never been anyone's protector before—people didn't huddle into his side for safety. They ran away. Ciel was a demon, but he was still a child, and he was without his butler security blanket. He was a demon, yes, but an outnumbered one who had been led into the lion's den by someone who only wanted to protect him.

"You look scary," a junior reaper stuttered. Grell could understand that—he'd always been the nice one, the fun one. He didn't think any of his juniors—or even most of his seniors—had ever seen him so serious, so deadly. There was a reason he was such a well-known reaper, and it wasn't because of his screw ups or his flamboyancy.

"Turning your back on your own kind?" Ronald sounded hurt, under the anger—but Ronald was indirectly threatening Ciel. That would not do.

"I'm protecting a child." Ciel let out a small grumble of protest, but his voice trembled. "He's not harming anyone. We're just going to sit in my office while I do my work. You don't like it? Stay the hell out of my office then."

Eric stood a few feet away, holding hands with Alan and they were obviously thinking of nothing but that Grell Sutcliff had bought a demon into the office. "You're even talking like one now."

Grell snorted. "Grow up, Slingsby. The little lord didn't do anything, nor does he have plans to." Eric's malicious eyes turned toward Ciel, the threat in them pushing him over the edge, and Grell snapped. The red head scooped the boy into his arms, crushing him against his chest before he began to scream.

_"_You got something against Ciel? About this demon? Well, he's a _hell _of a lot kinder than you, and a better friend to boot!" Ciel held onto him tightly, shaking, and Grell had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't done. He knew he shouldn't go there, he knew it was cruel, but he couldn't stop his mouth from moving. "And you know what? Ciel was the one who gave me a place to sleep so I wouldn't have to stay with my _cold, lying _roommate! He's never lied, or kept things from me, and neither has Sebastian!"

His co-workers stared at him in open mouthed shock before they followed Grell's teary glare to Ronald Knox, who stood in their midst, dumbstruck.

Grell, feeling drained and fiercely protective of the eternally teenaged boy burying his face in his shoulder, pushed his way past the crowd and stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. When he set Ciel down, the earl backed up enough to examine him. Tiredly, Grell wiped his eyes, smiling dryly at the pale demon who didn't quite know what to say.

"Going to throw up again, my little lord?"

Ciel shook his head, appearing concerned behind this façade of irritation, at both the nickname and the mention of the weakness.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he continued. "I'm afraid my co-workers aren't always the most pleasant of people. They normally aren't as hostile."

"I don't doubt that," Ciel muttered, but even though the words sounded like they should be sarcastic, they weren't. "They were only trying to protect you, you know."

"Protecting me and outright lying to me about something that would make me happier than I've been in an entire century are two very different things," he disagreed shortly. "One shouldn't play with a lady's heart like that."

Ciel looked up at him, and admiration was clear in his eyes, making Grell give him a small smile. So the little lord had finally realized he wasn't just a creepy gender-confused would-be grim reaper, huh?

The rest of the day past uneventfully, with more small talk than they'd ever exchanged before and more than enough paperwork. Ciel told Grell what they'd been doing since they'd left London, and in turn Grell explained what Sebastian meant when he had apparently told him Grell had been "a ghost of his former self".

"Not a ghost, per se," he said as he finished the last of his work, about to leave and pick up a few things from his apartment before they went back to the manor. "Not really. I was just… I snapped, you know? I wasn't myself, not all the time. Of course, I was still a lady of class—" Here Ciel snorted, laughing a little. "—oh, shush you. Anyway, I wasn't a monster or anything, but I was… unstable. My moods flipped like a light switch… easily and without warning."

"Really? That must have been… uncomfortable, not being able to be sure of your own emotions."

Grell nodded. "It was exactly like that. I was scared of myself—I guess I shouldn't act like it was past thing when it wasn't even a week ago. I screamed sometimes, flying off the handle at the smallest things… but then a few minutes later I'd be giggling and like my old self. William and Ronald thought of nothing but keeping my moods up." He made a face as he stood, stretching, and Ciel stood as well, making ready to go.

"You said we're stopping by your apartment, right?" Ciel asked, and Grell nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just going to pick up some clothes, makeup, whatever." He grinned. "Lingerie." Ciel made a face as well, this one slightly more comical than Grell's.

They headed up, and Ciel tried to be calm when Grell could tell he was excited to see where he lived. Grell unlocked the door, making the familiar entrance into the room. He took his coat off for a second.

"There are drinks in the fridge, if you're interested," Grell offered, knowing that unlike a lot of demons, Ciel still ate and drank. Ciel shook his head, instead following Grell into a large room with a four-poster bed with red sheets, and a large vanity, at least twice the length of the one in his temporary room in the manor.

He pulled a few sets of clothes out of the drawer, knowing Sebastian had little to do besides laundry and wouldn't appreciate him bringing a million outfits that would limit his need to do the chore. He grabbed a couple other pairs of shoes, as well as his own slippers. He pulled his own silk robe, imported from Japan, which had a lovely red floral pattern on it. There were sakura blossoms decorating the hem, and Grell had always thought it was lovely.

He grabbed his makeup bag, as well, which Ciel raised an eyebrow at but didn't say anything. He was almost finishing packing, grabbing last his journal, a small but thick book he kept on his nightstand, knowing that if William ever looked at it, the guilt would show on his face and he'd confess before promising not to do it again. It wasn't like there was anything in there he was too afraid to say out loud, anyway.

Startling both of them, William's voice came from the doorway.

"Are you coming home so early?" He sounded edgy, and nervous. He was pointedly not looking at Ciel.

"No," Grell said shortly. "I'm packing."

William winced, stepping into the room. "Grell, I'm sorry."

"I figured as much." He snapped his suitcase closed. "And I respect that you apologized, and appreciate it." His gaze was cold, but underneath it, the hurt was visible. He wasn't quite sure why William and Ronald looked so wounded—it was they who had done wrong. "I love you, Will—you're a very precious friend. But I'm angry with you."

"You don't sound like it." William folded his arms, shuffling his feet.

"I got over the initial anger," he confessed. "When I yelled at Ronald this morning. But I'm not going to forgive you, not for a while. Do you realize how much that hurt?"

"What?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse. Grell looked him straight in the eye when he responded.

"I love him, Will. And you know that, know it was killing me not to see him," he replied, his voice steely to hide the pain. "You, my best friend… I trusted you to do what was best for me. Lying to me, trying to hide Sebastian from me." Ciel's eye widened—obviously he hadn't known about that part, and that blue eye went from widening to narrowing in anger, taking Grell's hand assuredly. He was sure this wasn't something Ciel did lightly (or ever), and he was touched by the show of their alliance. "Trying to hide Sebastian from me," he echoed, the pain still fresh. "It wasn't what was right for me, Will. It was what was _wrong _for me. It was a mistake, and I'm sure you know that now. But I'm not going to forgive you for it until I have time to cool off. Until I do, my little lord permitting… I will be staying at the Phantomhive estate." Ciel squeezed his hand in assurance.

To be honest, Grell was a little surprised that he was taking this so calmly, speaking to Grell calmly instead of seething.

William nodded, turning his face away to hide his shame, and Grell did the same, to hide his own ache, before nodding at Ciel, who hugged him again, and they disappeared.

When they came to again, they stood outside the open door to the manor, Sebastian in the doorway with a relieved, precious smile.

He opened his mouth before Grell could explain or perhaps beg for forgiveness. "Welcome home, Grell, young master."

Ciel nodded, letting go of Grell with a light blush, and dashing inside. He knew he would probably get an earful from Sebastian later, Grell was sure, and he stood stoically while he looked at the ground, waiting for his own punishment.

Instead, he heard footsteps approach, and he felt a light kiss be placed on the corner of his mouth, just barely touching his own lips. "Welcome home, Grell."

Grell looked up into golden red eyes, momentarily kind, and that lovely smile that would surely kill him from its sheer beauty one of these days.

"Thank you," he murmured back, and Sebastian held him as if he already knew what had happened, and what he needed. Grell wasn't going to turn down the embrace, and he buried himself in the warmth that was this demonic, celestial being he loved so much.

**So, this is my longest chapter to date, I think, for this story. Not bad, eh? I'm proud of it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so we're on chapter ten! Officially my longest story, and we're just getting started. I hope you're excited!**

To be completely honest, Sebastian's first day without Grell since running into him at the firework show had been completely, utterly… horrible. He'd gone to meet the reaper at his room to tell him the car was ready, only to find him gone. He'd actually cursed out loud for the first time in years, thinking Grell had been stolen. He'd just finished a thorough search for the young master upon discovering that he, too, was missing, when he'd received a call from the phone in the young master's office. This call was, in fact, from one very irritated William T. Spears, who informed him both his pet and his young master were safe at the dispatch society, as well as the exact time Grell got off work, permitting he didn't have to work over time.

The relief flooding through him had startled and confused him, but he set it aside to finish his work before the two childlike occupants of the manor returned.

The frustration that had built up inside him all day had reminding him about something—he was quite possessive with his pets. Even the idea of Grell going to work angered him. He sighed. He would have to stop being so possessive, lest he drive Grell away. But still, Grell seemed like the oppressive type that wouldn't mind—even might enjoy—being obsessed over. Sebastian sighed again. He wasn't going to stress over how he was going to treat his pet. He'd leave that decision to Grell.

He stopped by Grell's room a couple times a day, just to inhale the scent of his red headed reaper. It was during one such visit when the scent of him seemed much stronger outside the closed window, and a small smile graced his features. He knew the way portal tunnels, for lack of a better name, worked—they went through the sky, giving off a strong whiff of whoever was using it.

He met their arrival with a carefully constructed expression at the front door, letting only relief show. He didn't want Grell to see his anger and assume it was _at _him when it wasn't. His young master had been hugging Grell, holding onto his waist desperately like he probably had with his mother. The minute they appeared and noticed Sebastian standing there, he let go with a blush, running inside before his butler could say anything.

Grell didn't run away, but he looked down at his boots, shame in his expressive emerald eyes. However, it wasn't the guilt in his eyes that caught his attention—it was how puffy and red they were. He'd been crying? A strange mixture of anger and worry stirred inside of him.

Instead of lecturing, or even speaking, Sebastian went forward and kissed him lightly, on the very corner of his mouth before opening his arms slightly, issuing the invitation. He'd already made the decision that if Grell willingly hugged him, then he could possess his little pet just like any other—Grell would be his, entirely. Grell stepped into his arms, burying his face into Sebastian's chest, and sealed his fate. Sebastian stroked his hair lightly, and Grell made a sound almost like a purr, but not quite.

"Would you like to tell me now, little love, or later?" Sebastian murmured into his hair gently.

"Later," the red head mumbled, the sound muffled by his lapel. "I don't want to even think about it now. Later, before bed."

Sebastian nodded, just holding him for a moment more before he leaned back to give his pet a small, reassuring smile. "Shall we work then?" Grell nodded, and they did just that. Grell wasn't allowed to help him with any minor tending to the winter garden he needed to do, however—after the last incident with the skull-shaped hedges… never again. Sebastian still shuddered at the thought.

When night came, the physically and mentally exhausted reaper found himself sitting on his bed in the pajamas provided by Sebastian (he'd brought his own, but for some reason, he preferred the silk ones given to him by his love and his new little lord that smelled like the Phantomhive manor, and roses) while said demon braided his hair.

"Grell," Sebastian murmured after his third attempt at changing the subject. "What could be so bad you'd hide it from me?" When Grell stubbornly refused to respond, Sebastian decided he had to take the low road. "Do you not trust me, pet? Do you not love me like you say you do?"

This, of course, brought Grell out of his silence. "Of course I love you!" he exclaimed, turning around and putting a hand on his shoulder in assurance. "I love you so much! Too much." The last part was spoken so softly, Sebastian almost didn't catch it, and he was close to wishing he hadn't.

"Then tell me, pet." Was Grell scared he'd go kill his so-called reaper "friends"? When the idea occurred to him, he had to admit it was a sound conclusion, and a likely one.

Grell sighed, playing with Sebastian's lapel, and the chain signifying his station at the Phantomhive manor. When the old uniform had worn away, he'd kept the chain as his last link to his past—the beautiful silver chain with the Phantomhive crest on it. "Ciel asked to come to work with me today," he began quietly. "I couldn't think of a good enough reason to refuse him, so I agreed. It was like…" He seemed embarrassed.

"Take your son to work day?" Sebastian filled in with a raised eyebrow and the blushing Grell nodded.

"I was excited—surely you remember how I've always wanted a child…" he trailed off before he sighed and returned to the story. "And it was fun, everything was fine until we got to the office, and Ronald exposed him as Ciel Phantomhive, the demon boy." Here, his voice went from hesitant to some combination of bitter and frosty. "At first, I felt only a need to protect the little lord and my anger at Ronald for lying to me. But then, everyone crowded us and Eric was looking at Ciel like he was going to _hurt _him!" Grell's teeth clenched and Sebastian traced circles into the back of his hand to calm him.

"And?" Sebastian prompted, and Grell took a deep breath, looking ashamed of himself.

"And then I snapped," he told him miserably. "I picked the little lord up—I probably held him too tight, but I had to be sure he was going to be safe! I picked him up, and I started screaming at them. Loudly, saying horrible things…" His eyes glazed over, but cleared on their own after a moment. "I called Ronald a bad friend, told them about Ciel letting me stay here, how kind he was." His voice was colored with shame. "I scared at least three junior reapers."

"And now they know why you are their senior," Sebastian tried gently, but Grell wouldn't have it.

"I've never snapped that badly before, not in public," he whispered. "Not with anyone but William and now, everyone knows how unstable I am. _Everyone_!"

And then Sebastian was astounded to hear a harsh sob rip itself from Grell's chest.

"Grell, you're not unstable."

Grell's sob turned into a choked laugh. "Not… Sebastian, I'm far more unstable than you realize."

Sebastian disagreed—he knew Grell was unstable, but he preferred to ignore the fact because it was his fault. He clutched the red head to him, tightly, and let Grell cry into his chest. The demon stroked his hair just as he had earlier that day and it calmed him the same way.

"Sebastian, why did you leave London?" the reaper asked in a tired voice when his tears had run dry. "I missed you so much. It hurt—really _hurt _to not see you. I knew you didn't like me, but sometimes I would just peek in on you, just to make sure you were okay. And when you left, I was sure you'd been killed or something, or the little lord had been killed, and you'd gone back to hell." His eyes darkened. "Those first few months were the hardest of my life. I tried to kill myself, when the pain was too much, and I was so confused because I didn't know why it hurt so much…"

"It was an order, Grell." Hearing his confession, to be honest, extremely upset Sebastian. It disturbed him, and made him hate himself a little. He could see more questions in those ringed eyes, and expected them to be about his contract with Ciel, but he was surprised to find they weren't.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Grell?"

"Do you care about me?"

In short, Sebastian was dumbfounded. Where had _that _question come from? Wasn't the answer to that question painfully obvious?"

"Of course I care about you."

"How much?"

Sebastian raised one eyebrow, but answered truthfully. "More than is healthy, pet."

"Is that how you think of me, Sebastian? As a pet?" God, was that _hurt _he heard in Grell's voice? He'd known he would hurt him in the end, but he'd never expected it to be so soon.

"I… yes, Grell. A very special pet." He'd never actually felt guilt before, but he felt it now, biting and vivid.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Had he really just said that? It was true, but even so, it was the light, weak love of a man and affectionate toy. The possessive, obsessive love.

"Explain that to me, then," Grell demanded, wiping his eyes determinedly. "I'm a pet to you, but you love me, however small that love is. How does that work?" Sebastian looked at him, examining his lovely features—his near-perfect skin, ringed green eyes, long eyelashes, kissable mouth. Beautiful, beautiful Grell.

"I am happy when you're with me," he started softly, lacing his fingers with the reaper's. "And I miss you when you're gone. I do not want to share you—that being said, I very much dislike it when others touch you. You make me happy, and I would kill anyone who ever tried to harm you. When you are upset, it makes me want to violently kill—" When he saw Grell's alarmed expression, he decided to tone down what he was going to say. "—_maim _whoever caused your tears."

He pressed his lips to Grell's temple.

"I think you are beautiful when you are laughing, and even crying, and when you are angry, your rage makes you look like a goddess." Grell couldn't help but beam at the feminine term.

"Sounds like love to me." His voice was small.

"Yes," he agreed gently. "It is love. But I feel the same way about every cat that crosses my path, if only for a split second. It is true, what I feel for you…" He let a finger trail from the pale temple to his jaw. "What I feel for you is stronger, but still the same. I fear every day that I will grow bored of you, and hurt you in the process."

"That is more than the love for a kitten, Sebastian," Grell snorted. "It's very different. It may be similar, but it's growing… or has a chance of growing."

"Tis merely stronger," Sebastian murmured honestly, and Grell bit his lip. "I know myself well, Grell, and it is the very same thing I feel for a cat. Stronger, but the same."

"Do I even have a chance?" he asked brokenly, trying to sound strong. "A chance you may fall in love with me, ever?"

Sebastian stroked his hair, a little harder. "There is always a chance." A chance bigger than I'd like, he added mentally. His beautiful, beautiful Grell. Grell leaned up, struggling to make Sebastian loosen his hold on him. When Sebastian did, he sat on his knees and put both of his hands on the demon's shoulders. He blinked, unable to stop him, or even _want _to stop him, as Grell leaned in, kissing him lightly, but with all the passion and love in his lithe body.

Bewildered, Sebastian returned in, watching as Grell's eyes fluttered shut. "I love you," he whispered when he broke away. "And I hope that soon, one day… _ever _you'll love me, too."

"I… I think it is a likely possibility," he responded, still to dumbfounded to think up a lie. Grell smiled, and pulled him down onto the covers, not even attempting to get under them.

"Stay with me tonight." He paused, then added as an afterthought, a plea, "Please?" Sebastian nodded, getting comfortable before pulling his pet into his arms, where they both drifted asleep.

**Um… yeah. So it's officially begun! Exciting, ne~! No? Yeah, well, screw you, too. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this, and um… yeah, next chapter should be out tomorrow. Likely possibility? I think so. Meow.**

**Ja ne!**

**Kandakicksass**


	11. Chapter 11

**We are officially past ten chapters, which is a first for me, so… Yeah, I'm totally jazzed about this story. By the way, there is a Ciel/Ciel on here you can find in my favorites titled Deux Baise which you ALL need to look up. It's fantastic—it really is.**

Warmth.

It was a strange feeling, warmth. He was so used to be cold that being warm, for once, was strange. Reapers had a lower body temperature than most humans and demons, but right now he felt almost hot, and he snuggled into that warmth. When he felt his personal source of heat snuggle back, his eyes shot open in surprise.

Then yesterday returned to him and he sighed, burying his face into the spot between Sebastian's chin and collar. He played with the chin again, guilt flooding through him. He'd barely been in control of himself relieving those horrible memories… the raw emotions had been as strong as they'd been when they were fresh, and they'd gripped him. And then, to make it even worse, he'd asked Sebastian all those prying, self-conscious, desperate questions. Then of course he'd asked him to stay!

Grell pulled back to look at Sebastian's sleeping face, carding his fingers through that lovely black hair. He sat up, leaning down to kiss Sebastian lightly before slipping out of bed as quietly as possible. He slid his robe and slippers on, luckily escaping from the room without waking the demon.

He padded upstairs, intent on speaking to Ciel—apologizing, actually. The day before had been terrible—he'd completely lost it, and he'd probably scared or hurt Ciel. However, when he neared his little lord's bedroom (for Sebastian hadn't woken him, so he figured he could apologize while he filled in for the sleeping butler) he heard the little master yell, and he darted inside, terrified something had happened to him.

Well, something _had _happened to the little lord—a blonde, blue eyed something—but Grell didn't think it was lethal. Annoying, yes, but not lethal.

"Grell!" Ciel cried when he realized the red head was standing in the doorway, scrambling out from under the blonde that had been straddling him. "Grell!" He darted to the reaper and stood pressed against the aghast reaper's side, half hidden. "I found _that thing _in my trunk when I was looking for something to wear since _someone _didn't wake me!"

Grell looked up at the "thing" pouting on the large bed, then down at his flushed "son" before his expression hardened. However funny he found the situation, Ciel was hiding behind him and that made the blonde boy a threat.

"Ciel, I'm not a thing!" he complained. "I'm an Alois!"

Grell coughed, realization hitting him. "_This _is Alois Trancy?"

Ciel gave a hard nod. "In the flesh, and he was _hiding in my trunk_!" he complained, tugging on Grell's soft cotton robe. "My trunk! Why on earth would he hide in my trunk?"

"Well, it's not like you'd let me in willingly," Alois argued. "Do you know how much trouble it was to sneak in yesterday when you were gone?"

Ciel's eyes bulged and he stomped in front of Grell, his hands on his pajama-clad hips. "Listen here, you nuisance! What makes you think I'd even want you around!" he demanded, his child's voice adorable, so stern and ferocious. Grell had to remind himself that Ciel was a demon, and could very well stand up for himself.

Alois complained and Grell had to admit the kid was cute. He had messy pale blonde hair and the bluest forget-me-not eyes he'd ever seen. His lips were pouty and he had a slender frame, though muscular and larger than Ciel's.

"My little lord, is there something you'd like me to do with this?" he asked pointedly, jabbing a thumb in Alois's direction, making the young earl complain even louder and Ciel rubbed his temples in irritation.

"Yes, get rid of him!" Ciel growled, and Alois whined as Grell made his way over, grabbing him by the collar.

"Come on, Ciel! I only wanted to visit—I won't jump on you anymore or anything! We can have tea and talk and I'll be good, I swear! Come on, make Sebastian's girlfriend let me go!"

Ciel continued to rub his temples with two fingers. "Okay, point A—Sebastian's "girlfriend" is actually Sebastian's "boyfriend", and point B—fine! If you _promise _to be calm and not jump on me any more!"

Grell sighed, letting the blonde go when he agreed, and the kid looked up, peering at him before checking him out. "Oh my god! You _are _a guy!" he exclaimed, and the reaper couldn't help but chuckle. Even Ciel laughed at him, even though the tick in his left eye was still highly visible.

"Well, yes. But you shouldn't care, should you?" He leaned down to eye level, locking eyes with the earl, who appeared to be star struck. "After all, isn't mystique a part of a lady's intrigue?"

"I thought you just said you were a guy," Alois mumbled, too busy eyeing Grell's lips to speak more clearly, and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You obviously don't know a thing about Grell," the little lord snorted. "He's a very… unique person. And what does mystery have to do with your being a man?"

Grell sniffed, straightening, and the action only made Alois's eyes trail from his lips to his groin, and he looked very pleased with what he saw—after all, silk was clingy. The reaper caught him looking, and smacked him in the side of the head.

"Alois!" Ciel barked, his cheeks pink. "Stop staring! Do you realize how rude that is?"

"But you've got a hot butler!" he whined. "Did you replace Sebastian? I won't complain, this one is just as gorgeous…"

Ciel growled, and Grell huffed. "I'll have you know, I did _not _replace Sebby! I'm staying here, helping out when I'm not at—work!" He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. "Crap!"

"Grell, calm down," Ciel sighed. "I got a call from Spears last night saying he thinks it best you don't come in today. He's going to have a pep talk with your… co-workers, explain what's been going on so they understand you just…"

"Had a breakdown?" he offered helpfully, and the little lord nodded. "Well, crap. Still sucks—my paycheck—"

"Is fine," Ciel interrupted. "You're getting paid, since it was Spears's idea."

Grell nodded, letting out a deep breath, jumping when Ciel started yelling again at the blonde, who was apparently now checking out his ass.

"Ciel, don't be mad, I still love you best!" Alois crowed, and Ciel went beet red, motioning for Grell to come stand in front of him as Alois made the motions of going to hug him. The amused reaper did so, "protecting" his little master from the dirty blonde. "You're such a prude," he sighed dramatically. "Think of all the fun we could have!"

Ciel growled, livid. "Little lord," Grell said gently. "I'm going to wake Sebastian, but would you like me to dress you first?" He'd never dressed the little master, but he couldn't deny that it sounded like fun.

Ciel nodded, letting go of his robe and stepping away. "I would like to wear something… something like…"

"The old days," Grell finished softly, and Ciel nodded. "I was in your closet the other day and I found something Sebastian ordered that'll be perfect." He went to retrieve the outfit and the minute Ciel saw it, he was nodding.

"Yes, that's it," he murmured, touching the fabric lightly. It was green, so similar to the one he'd worn so often in the late eighteen eighties. "I assume you _can _dress me?"

Grell rolled his own eyes, pushing his smudged glasses up his nose. He'd slept in them again, on accident. He sat Ciel down on the edge of his bed after locking Alois in the closet since he was intent on seeing Ciel naked.

"Good thinking," the little lord muttered as Grell pulled his clothes off and replacing the shirt with a plain white one.

"He's annoying. I have great respect for you, dealing with that," Grell replied cheerfully, ignoring Alois's loud _"hey!" _from the closet. Ciel stood so he could pull the green shorts over Ciel's hips, buttoning them. They were a perfect fit, as expected of Sebastian. He put his jacket on and buttoned it. Ciel sat back down so Grell could put his socks on, and he did, buckling them to the straps neatly. "Did I do a sufficient job, young master?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Ciel muffled a chuckle with a cough, and grunted.

"You did fine," he said indifferently, turning up his nose, before they both laughed. "Go get dressed and wake my butler. Tell him we expect tea in my office—" Here he winced. "In half an hour. Alois likes earl grey." His words were clipped and Grell smoothed his hair to calm him. He seemed embarrassed, but his anger seemed to dim just the slightest bit. Grell left with a short bow, leaving it to Ciel to let the blonde out of the closet. He skipped downstairs to his room, peeking in to get a good look at his sleeping love before he woke him.

"Good morning, Sebby," he murmured, walking in. His demon rubbed his eyes, peering up at him curiously.

"Good morning, Grell. What time is it, pet?" He looked alarmed for a moment before Grell put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Calm down, Sebby," he said cheerily, draping himself over Sebastian's body and giving him another quick kiss. "Ciel's up, and I tended to him this morning!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "The little lord said I did a good job, and says you should have tea ready—earl grey—in half an hour in the office. For two. We have a, er, guest. Yeah, that's somewhat right." Grell made a face and Sebastian cocked his head in confusion. "The little brat Alois showed up yesterday it seems and hid in his trunk. Ciel found him and got… attacked. It was funny, though." Grell snickered to himself until he managed to calm himself.

"Alois?" Sebastian repeated with a raised eyebrow, and the red head nodded.

"Uh huh. It's weird, I used to call Ciel a little brat," he pointed out, giggling. "And now it's Alois! But Ciel _is _my little master now. Things have changed so much in just a few days!" He sighed dramatically before smiling. "It's not bad change." He kissed the demon again, softly, who returned it with a slight smile.

"I am going to get cleaned up," he informed him, smiling warmly. "You get dressed, and meet me in the young master's office to help me prepare the tea."

Grell nodded and watched Sebastian go, sighing in contentment. He couldn't believe the gift he'd been given so recently. It was priceless, just being able to be there with Sebastian.

Instead of getting dressed, he pulled his knees to his chest and thought. He was so blessed he almost felt numb, color constantly in his cheeks. Wasn't it a week ago that he'd been crying, bleeding, drowning himself in pain? He couldn't remember how that felt at the moment; he could barely access anything past the acute happiness that welled within him. He'd felt a shard of it yesterday when he'd freaked, when he'd vented his frustration, but nothing near the horrible, aching, _broken _feeling that he'd been wallowing in for the last century.

But now, things had changed. He was waking up with Sebastian at his side, holding him, and that alone was something he never thought he'd have, topped with Sebastian _loving _him. It wasn't quite the kind of love he was looking for, but it was still love, still something that could blossom. Sebastian cared for him, cared whether he lived or died. He got upset when he was and would do anything for him. Wasn't that what mattered?

He got up and got dressed, cleaning his glasses. In apology, Ronald had taken them to be fixed the day before, and Grell had calmed enough to calmly apologize for yelling before explaining very explicitly to Ronald why he wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Ronald had been surprisingly mature about the whole ordeal, guilt seeping out through his aura, and Grell appreciated that. He knew Ronald regretted it, and he knew that one day he would be able to forgive the two. He just didn't know when.

Later, he walked up the stairs to the little lord's office with lunch, pausing outside the door when he heard strange sounds coming from within. He cocked his head in confusion, opening the door a crack before standing there in shock, watching the very awkward scene before him unfold.

"Alois," Ciel groaned, his nails digging into the wood of the desk. In the back of his mind, he made a note to tell Sebastian to fix those little grooves later, but his conscious mind was too busy being shocked to register the note. The blonde had a hand teasing one of Ciel's nipples lightly, trapped between the earl's body and the desk, the other hidden from view. Ciel's face was heated, his eyes closed, his eye patch laying on the floor.

"Like that, don't you?" Alois murmured into his ear, leaning over the boy's slim body while he actually _thrusted_ inside his little lord's body. "You've changed so much since we last met." He kissed the shell of Ciel's ear lightly, making the dark-haired boy shudder, a high keening sound escaping his throat before he could stop it.

"I—ah!—Alois!" Tears welled in his eyes as he panted, rocking against Alois. "Please, h-harder!"

Grell stepped back and calmly shut the door, being careful not to make a sound. He noticed Sebastian standing a few feet away and shook his head, leaving lunch and walking over to him.

"I feel sick," Grell muttered. Sebastian, of excellent hearing, made a face.

"As do I. I found them a minute or so before you." He winced. "I care about my master, but that was too much."

"Ah, my boy has grown so fast," Grell sighed. "Too fast." He blushed when he saw the look Sebastian was giving him. "What? We're the closest things to parents he has, and admit it, we kind of act like it. He treats us like it sometimes. I've just sort of started to think of him like that… and that was plain…" He shuddered. "You know, once upon a time I would have found that hot. Shows how _much_ things havechanged."

Sebastian nodded, looking a little green as Ciel became very audible, with or without demonic hearing. "Don't worry, Grell. I completely agree. I will, ah, keep check on him. When he is done, I will serve him lunch. You go make sure you do not puke." Grell nodded, offering his face up for a kiss, which was given.

As he walked away—quickly—he reminded himself that things wouldn't always be like this, so fun and carefree. There was sure to be something brewing, even though he didn't know what. There always was. He reminded himself to enjoy himself now, because who knew if he'd be able to later? He had to hold onto these days with Sebastian, had to.

After all, when Sebastian and the little lord—so quickly a part of his life!—left, what would be left of him but memories and decaying happiness?

**In case you're wondering about the Alois/Ciel… yeah, I don't know. But I like it. So I hope it was enjoyed, and I promise the Sebby/Grell, when it happens, will be much longer and much more explicit. :3 Yeah, fun, ne? The A/C will have a rather large part of the story, since it will intertwine with Sebastian and Grell's relationship, and there will be lots of emotions running high. Since Ciel is pretty much like their son now, it's a little weird, and it'll just get weirder. As for Sebastian and Grell, their relationship has barely started, so…**

**Kandakicksass**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this wasn't done yesterday. I was so busy yesterday I got about a thousand words done before going crap… I'm short about half a normal chapter.**

Sebastian re-dressed his silent master, who stood in stony silence, his cheeks a dark shade of cerise, his slender eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian was silent himself, trying not to even think about the reason he was dressing his master when Grell had already dressed him once that day, or even why Alois was sitting on top of Ciel's desk with a cat got the canary look on his face.

He looked far too smug for Sebastian's tastes, actually. He looked like a boy who had been chasing something it seemed he'd never catch up to when he finally did, and caught it. And oh, how Ciel had been caught. Sebastian winced at the thought; it wasn't pleasant. He could admit his master was good looking—the boy was adorable, but Sebastian thought of him like a little brother, or son, even, and watching him get screwed so hard there were bruises on his lower stomach from the corner of the desk was not something Sebastian enjoyed seeing, or ever hoped to see again.

Poor Grell had looked thoroughly traumatized, and he couldn't blame him. Alois and Ciel's rendezvous had lasted longer than he'd thought, and he'd sent the twitching reaper to heat up the food again while he dressed the boy. It was a shame, too; Grell had dressed him rather well—it almost shocked him that he'd done so well dressing the boy on his first time.

"Now, young master," Sebastian said calmly. "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," he growled, his face burning, and Alois laughed. "Don't laugh, cur!"

Then, even Sebastian had to laugh. It had been at least a couple decades since he'd last heard the term 'cur', and Alois's reaction to it was priceless. He'd blinked, then his jaw had fallen open, before he narrowed his eyes in a pout, crossing his arms. Ciel glared at him, stepping away.

"Oh, Ciel, you're so cute," Alois giggled when the lord accidentally bumped into him and his blush darkened a few shades. The blonde wrapped his arms around the flushed earl, who smacked him, but didn't attempt to pull away.

"My lord," Sebastian said sternly. This was no time to be deterred. "My lord, you cannot go on like this."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his face from Alois's lips unsuccessfully. "This? What is 'this', Sebastian?"

His butler raised an eyebrow right back. "Promiscuously, my lord. You already have Undertaker as an, erm…" He sighed, finding no other way around it. "You already have Undertaker as a fuck buddy." His voice was flat; he really didn't like cursing if he could avoid it.

Ciel couldn't help a chuckle, but Alois wasn't as amused.

"Undertaker?" he repeated. "Fuck buddy?"

Ciel's chuckling stopped, and he looked over at Alois with a semi-serious expression. "I…" He seemed at a loss for what to say. Alois, on the other hand, had lost his teasing smile and dug his fingers into the collar of Ciel's shirt.

"You belong to me, Phantomhive," Alois all but growled in his face. "To me. I don't care what the fuck you've been doing these past hundred years, but right now, I'm the only thing you need to worry about. Got that? Whatever hold on you _Undertaker _had, he won't have it anymore. Do you hear me?"

Ciel was silent for a moment, looking up at Alois with wide eyes, before his expression hardened and he put his hands on his hips in outrage. "Who do you think you are, bossing me around? You're not my queen, nor my king, nor anyone else with the authority to tell me what to do!"

"I'm your lover," Alois hissed, pulling him closer. "And you shall do what I say! Dammit, Ciel!"

Sebastian sighed, waiting for Grell to come back, and when he heard the light, quick footsteps coming down the hall he was unreasonably relieved. "Little master," Grell called, opening the door. His voice still held a bit of hesitance, like he wasn't sure he wanted to see what he was about to walk in on, and when he saw that all three parties were fully clothed, he too sighed—only his was in relief. "I re-heated your lunch. I also brought tea."

"Thank you," Ciel said, pulling away from a very disgruntled Alois and walking over to give Grell a light hug. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the scene. Since when did the young master _hug _anyone, let alone Grell? He couldn't complain, though. The lord would do well to have a parental figure in his life, and Grell was more than up to the task. "Are you… um, okay?"

Grell blinked down at him, still patting him gently on the back. "Yes, why?"

Ciel colored. "I just figured… since you both apparently saw me just now."

"Us," Alois cut in, his voice a grumble. He obviously wasn't letting go of his small argument with the darker haired earl.

"Us," Ciel agreed in an irritated voice. Grell made a small choking sound.

"I was working on erasing it from my memory, actually," he admitted, and Ciel nodded, blushing.

"So yeah, sorry. I—Alois, you have no sense of timing!" In apologizing, he'd obviously decided to shift the blame from himself to the blonde, who now gaped at him.

"Ciel, you were just as into it as I was, so don't make it seem like it was all my fault!" the blonde complained.

Ciel coughed in embarrassment. "The point is, I know seeing me… like that…" He winced. "I know that can't have been pleasant."

"Like watching my own son," Grell agreed cheerfully. "Completely disgusting."

Predictably, Ciel's voice became heated, and Sebastian thought it interesting that his first thought was how to protect Grell should the demon boy become violent. "So what, I'm your son now?" It undoubtedly amused Sebastian that his pet seemed to find the angry young earl _cute_.

"Of course you are, my little lord," he replied, ruffling Ciel's hair. Sebastian watched with raised eyebrows, expecting the lord to move away from the hug he was still in and slap the red head—of course, the elder demon would have to interfere at that point; he wasn't going to let anyone harm his pet. Funnily, however, Ciel didn't move; he just squeezed tighter, digging his chin into Grell's abdomen as he looked up at him.

"Tch. Whatever." Grell laughed in victory.

"What, my lord, no hug for your most loyal of servants?" Sebastian teased, but he couldn't deny he did feel sort of jealous. By all intents and purposes, if Grell was one of his parents here in the new world, then shouldn't Sebastian also be his parent? "I _have _protected you for the past century, almost like a father. Do I not get some credit?"

A hint of the fangirl side of Grell made itself known and he nodded enthusiastically, giving the surprised lord a puppy dog look. "Yes! I'll be your mommy, and Sebastian will be your daddy! It's perfect! I've always wanted to be a mommy!" He was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Ciel's right eye twitched. "So what? You'd take in any kid of the street to mother? Am I convenient? If that's it, Sutcliff, you can get the hell out of my manor this instant!"

Sebastian had to give it to the reaper; he didn't even flinch. He just leaned down and nuzzled the top of the earl's head. "Of course not, my little lord," he chirped. "You're special! I wouldn't trade you for the world." He sounded like a doting mother, and Sebastian was starting to see Grell as a mother, which kind of frightened him.

Ciel turned pink. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't have any parents. Now I have two." He sounded a tad overwhelmed.

"Yep! Now give your "father" a hug! He's turning green from jealousy!"

That wasn't quite true, but he was still surprised Grell had been able to detect the traces of the emotion. Ciel sighed, releasing Grell and walking over, wrapping his arms around Sebastian in a tentative embrace.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Sebastian. I do suppose you deserve more credit," Ciel mumbled and Sebastian chuckled, rubbing circles into his back. He was somewhat relieved the boy wouldn't start calling him 'father'—no matter how kindly or lovingly he thought of the boy, that would have been too far.

"You are welcome, my lord." Ciel, too, seemed relieved Sebastian hadn't just begun using his first name. Grell wasn't much one for respect, so it was normal for him to slip up and call him by his name, but it would be awkward if Sebastian did it, and they both knew that.

"Okay," Ciel coughed again, his cheeks heating up. "I'm going to go yell at Alois—I mean, we're going on a walk though the garden. Grell, go get me my coat."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Giving me a break, young master?" Ciel snorted, shaking his head.

"No. Don't be stupid. Grell rearranged my clothes, remember? He knows where my coats _are_."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course. You are right, as usual, my lord."

Grell was already back—Sebastian hadn't even noticed he'd left. The "coat" wasn't a coat at all, however, it was a dark green cloak. Ciel blinked at it, he giggled and grinned cheekily.

"I thought it fit today's theme." When the young master turned his questioning gaze on Grell, he smiled, then threw a plain coat in Alois's direction. "Here," he said flatly. "Enjoy." Both the young earl and his butler snickered when Alois began complaining.

The much shorter earl dragged the blonde out by the wrist and the two adults watched them go, lunch still uneaten. Grell gazed down at it with a sigh.

"So much work for nothing," he murmured dramatically. "A pity!" Then his eyes lit up and he bounded over to the demon, pulling on his sleeve excitedly. "Did you see all of that, Sebby? I'm a mommy! I have a little boy!"

Sebastian laughed. "Do you not mean _we _have a little boy?"

Grell's brilliant emerald eyes shone. "Yes, our son!" He seemed so excited. "I kind of want to go watch him yell at the blonde idiot, but I have this feeling that the yelling he'll be doing isn't the kind I want to watch." Sebastian chuckled at his disgruntled reaper.

"You are probably very right. From what I can tell, Alois Trancy is a highly sexual being." He winced himself, but he smoothed his expression and grinned surprisingly impishly. "So, do you want to fix our young lord's clothes when he comes in, or shall I?"

Grell blanched. "I'll do it, and pretend his clothes got snagged by a branch."

"You do that," Sebastian laughed loudly. "So, if you want children so badly, why do you not just adopt?"

Grell shrugged nonchalantly, but his expression had become very serious. Almost… sad.

"Parents are a much bigger part of a child's life in my world. They teach their children everything they know. Our kind doesn't go to school until we're well into what would be our teens. Unless you have a child of your own, which they can't really stop…" His expression darkened further. "Adoption is only available to very mature, responsible reapers. Like Will, for instance. And I… I've caused too much trouble, I guess." He sounded very bitter when he said that, and even more so when he added, "I've tried. Trust me."

"I trust you," Sebastian murmured, coming up and wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Interested in doing what they did?" His tone of voice, on a normal person, would have been accompanied by a perverted waggle of his eyebrows, but this was the reserved Sebastian and he couldn't let his reputation be damaged like that, even if Grell couldn't see it.

Grell snorted. "I'm a difficult person to arouse, my love." He looked back and grinned. "I'm kinky, what can I say?" Sebastian chuckled, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder lightly.

"That is fine by me. I am the same way." He grinned wolfishly before he calmed slightly and whispered something into Grell's ear. "I love you."

Grell turned in his arms, locking his own behind his neck, smiling up at him. "I love you, too." The kissed, and the world stopped spinning for just a moment.

**I'd write more but something just… I can barely type. I'm trembling and I feel sick. I just had to finish this for you. Sorry this is late.**

**Kandakicksass**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm doing my best to get this up, but if it's late, please don't be mad at me! I totally threw a twist in this story here, because… . I thought it went here. Ninety percent of you are going to be SO mad at me! **

Grell sighed, leaning back in his office chair. His right hand was still working, filling out paperwork for the few souls he'd reaped earlier as if independent from his body, the left tapping incessantly on the arm rest. The reaping had been the fun part, even though he'd nearly lost one of the cinematic records (which was now safely tucked in the library, thank god). Now he was stuck in the office unless some extra souls came up for documentation. He really hoped there was—it was far too boring just sitting here alone.

And he was alone—usually, it wasn't so bad. Ronald often came in to talk to him when his own work was finished, which would have been about half an hour before. Grell's eyes darkened and the letters his pen made got darker as he applied more pressure. He didn't let up until the ball-point tore through the page, and he sighed again, pulling out a fresh sheet to start over.

All of his co-workers were boycotting him now, actually. He'd tried having a conversation with a very hesitant Alan when Eric had come up, pulling the much more timid reaper away with a stupid line about how he treating demons like his children. So what? Ciel was still a child, and he cared about him. Just because the little lord was a demon didn't mean he didn't need a parental figure. Speaking of… he checked the time, and grinned, even if it was only a slight smile.

Sebastian had promised him he would bring Ciel in and visit. Sebastian was well aware that he was being ignored unless he was being ordered to do something, with the exception of William, and Grell wasn't ready to talk to him, so Sebastian thought it might make things better if he brought something—someone—to cheer him up.

Grell played with a lock of hair, examining the very lack of split ends. Things had turned out very differently than he'd thought they would a month ago. A month ago, he'd spent most of his time in a state of constant depression, unable to even hope that he'd get out of it. It wasn't like that now; he was much more free. Free to love, free to hope… it was a new feeling, being able to do all of that.

And it was also horrible, because he could still feel a shadow of his guilt, his shame, his horrible, sickening _emptiness _inside of him, just waiting for the opportunity to take control of him again. As much as he hated to admit it, Sebastian's absence all those years had created a gaping hole in his previously impervious armor.

He fingered the spot just over his heart, drawing a little contract seal there. It seemed sometimes that Sebastian had one on him, some mark, some _something _that meant they belonged together, whether Sebastian thought of him as a pet or not. He could accept that, being a pet, even though he knew very well Sebastian could feel for him, _would _feel for him.

It had been a little over two months since the incident with Ciel in the office, and he thought Sebastian was making nice progress. The demon went out of his way to do nice things for him (he'd asked him why once, and he'd just blinked before replying that he'd just _wanted _to), met him after work to walk home… Sebastian really was a wonderful person, demon or not. He was obsessive, violent and cunning, but then, so was Grell, so why should it matter?

He played with a bracelet that Sebastian had given him made of pure silver—for the demon knew how he preferred the metal. He liked gold, too, but only when his eyes were flashing it, the green turning to gold in heat, or anger. He smiled at it. It was so beautiful—delicate and curving, like a vine around his wrist. It was almost sad, his fondness for pretty things, but it was _him _just the same.

"What the fuck are _they _doing here?"

Grell would know the sound of that discrimination anywhere. He got up, rattling the desk slightly, leaving his office. The minute he made his appearance, the office went eerily quiet. Down the hall, his knight in shining armor—or rather, his Sebastian in shining butler uniform—stood, holding the hand of a stiff, stone-faced thirteen year old. When Ciel saw him, he let go of Sebastian, running like his life depended on it, launching himself at the red head, who received him with a hug. Sebastian followed at a much slower pace, kissing him lightly when he arrived.

"Hello, pet," he greeted him cheerily, ignoring the malicious stares coming from his so-called "friends". "I take it work has been slow?"

"Extremely," he responded, his voice a tad hoarse. "Thanks for bringing the little lord." Said lord was clutching onto his coat as he always did, giving anyone who dared to glare at him even darker looks. Grell couldn't help but admire his bravery—even he would be hesitant to walk back into an office full of people who wanted him dead with no reassurance he would live. Ciel trembled slightly, but it was better than the full-on shaking he'd done last time he'd visited.

"Can you still work even when distracted by those things?" Eric asked rudely, but Grell felt just a little bit better seeing Alan look at the reaper in… disappointment? Either way, he didn't like what Eric was saying, and that gave him just the barest hint of hope.

"Of course I can," he replied smoothly, not letting his hurt into his voice. "But for future reference, call my son a 'thing' one more time and watch how fast I break your jaw."

Eric's eyes narrowed at him, then at Sebastian when he slid an arm around Grell's shoulders, setting the other hand on Ciel's shoulder.

_Yes, _he thought, _this is what I've been missing._

"Or I could do it," Sebastian suggested cheerily. "My Grell and my young master—two people you do not want to mess with." His tone was light on the surface, but there was an underlying edge of utter threat that was impossible to miss. Even Ciel shuddered at the sound of it.

"You two are ridiculous," Eric spat, clearly out of ideas. "You think they're worth it, Grell? They're demons!"

Grell's expression hardened, but before he could say anything, Alan spoke up.

"Eric, stop it!" he cried. "You're the one that's being ridiculous! Mr. Sutcliff—Grell, he loves him! And he loves the boy! Grell doesn't see your way—I don't even see your way! Your prejudices are stupid!" Eric blinked at him in shock.

"Alan, what are you saying?" he asked, his voice unsure.

Alan stomped his foot in frustration. "You _know _what I'm saying! I love you, Eric, and I would no matter what you were—human, animal, or _demon_. Would you not love me if I were a demon? Our species doesn't determine who we are!"

Eric looked dumbfounded and Grell could feel tears well in his eyes. How was it that Alan understood, but his own two closest friends didn't?

"I'm sorry, Grell," Alan apologized. "We've all been stupid about this. You love the de—you love Mr. Sebastian, right?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Then that's all that matters! Think about it!" he said to everyone who had gathered around them (Grell was starting to thing circling him was the new trend). "If your best friend, or lover, became a demon, would you love them less? No! Grell can't help who he loves."

And while Grell watched, Sebastian's comforting arm around his shoulder, as a rumble of agreement swept through the crowd. These were all lower class reapers, and Will wasn't among them, but it meant so much to Grell. These were his friends.

One by one, they apologized and Grell couldn't help but let a few tears escape and he didn't bother to wipe them away. They stained his cheeks while he laughed in relief, and pure happiness. These people, his friends. Ciel grinned up at him, holding his hand in encouragement, and Sebastian held him. He was almost in shock, drowning in giddy, heartrending surprise.

Eric stood by himself, an angry look on his face, and William stood in the doorway to his office with a determined, impatient expression, like he was waiting for something, but what?

Grell sat up straight suddenly, the feeling of a sort of click in his head. He looked around in confusion; what was going on? And why was someone holding him when his boyfriend was standing by his office?

"Let me go, you creeper. I know I'm just that irresistible, but you have to have some respect for a lady, you know," he griped, pulling out of the arms. He looked down when he felt the small, smooth hand holding his. "And aren't you just the _cutest _thing! Aweh, you're so adorable!"

The two unfamiliar faces stared back at him in shock, the boy's pure disbelief, the taller one in confusion.

"Grell?" he said slowly, then the red head got a good look at his face.

"Well, blow me away, you're _gorgeous_!" Grell exclaimed. "Good god, what is up with that? Who are _you_?"

He blinked, realization setting in his eyes, which was kind of weird. What was up with this guy, and why did the kid look like he was going to go into shock? The entire office had gone silent, like they were all holding their breath.

"Grell, I think you should maybe come with me," William said in his ear, and he looked back with a wide grin.

"Ooh, Will!" he cheered, latching himself onto the reaper. "Don't be mad at me, _darling_, I was just appreciating him—isn't he lovely? And the boy is just _adorable_!"

"Grell," he said sternly, wrapping his own arm around his shoulders. "Grell come with me. Sebastian, you should leave."

"Sebastian, huh?" Grell mused, tapping his chin with a wide grin on his face. "I think I'll call you _Sebby_! What do you say to that, cutie?" He didn't respond, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and astonished… and kind of anguished? "Nah, you don't have to answer, handsome! Ooh, Will, who is this guy? Is he the new recruit?"

"Michaelis, leave!" Will barked, and the man swept the stunned boy in his arms, taking a step back.

"Grell," he repeated, his voice blank. "Grell, do you not remember me?"

"Nothing to remember; I've never met you before! You're standing in a reaper office, surely you know our memories are _perfect_ since we have such control over them!" he giggled, twirling a lock of his hair. "Silly."

"Who did this to you?"

"The question is, who told them," William said in a strained voice, and Sebastian's eyes widened further. "I surely didn't."

"You mean it was the seniors?" he asked in a low voice.

"The supervisors, the originals, yes," William sighed, seeming so _tired_. "Unless he remembers on his own, they're not going to give his memories back. Someone complained, and they decided it the best course of action."

"I know your rules, and our relationship was not against them!" the man said harshly.

"I know!" William cried in frustration. "They were trying to appease office problems! If he remembers on his own, then they're not going to do anything to stop you again, but if he doesn't, they'll decide that he was tricked or infatuated or something and they'll just leave him like this!" Grell had no idea what they were talking about. "But I don't _know who complained_."

"It was me," Eric spoke up, giving Grell a wide, almost disturbing grin, and he waved. Grell waved back and Eric seemed almost smug. Sebastian pulled back, the boy shaking in his arms.

"We are leaving," he said shortly. "But we be keeping in touch, Spears." William nodded, and then the two left, the boy watching him as he went with huge, shocked eyes.

"As for you," William said, turning on Eric. "We'll be having a talk later, Slingsby."

"I had nothing to do with this!" Alan interjected desperately, pity and horror in his eyes. "I didn't even know!"

William nodded. "I know, Humpries. It's fine." William steered him away then, listening to him gripe about being dragged without shutting him up, which had to have been a first.

"Will, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're being _awfully _quiet!" He giggled again. "What is wrong? Why is everyone so upset?"

William seemed to be either contemplating something very hard, or regretting something, and Grell, behind his smile, was starting to feel very serious. Was it something about those two people back there, Sebastian, and the little boy? William wasn't normally so serious, and especially not so quiet. It wasn't like him. He was normally stern, but never silent, and never so damn _stony_.

"Hey, Will, stop being so depressing!" he complained. "You're starting to worry me! What's _wrong_, you great oaf?"

Will looked down at him and the desperation in his eyes stunned him. "I didn't know what to do!" he whispered, gripping both of his upper arms. "I just… he was going to ruin you! He was getting attached, you were getting attached—the supervisors, I tried to stop them, but once the decision was made, I couldn't do anything!"

"What decision?" Grell demanded. "What are you talking about? Jeez, Will, you sound like a crazy person!" The hands encircling his forearms tightened until they almost _hurt_.

"I didn't want them to do this," he whispered. "God, I know how angry you were at me… I knew that if I let this happen you would hate me more but I couldn't stop them!"

"Will, whatever it is, just forget about it, okay?" Grell inquired, touching his face lightly, wondering why the office was still staring at William with a look of such heartbreak. Some looked hesitant, like they weren't sure what to think. "You're hyperventilating."

Then all at once, he relaxed and smiled, though the expression was tight. "Grell, don't worry about it. Let's just go. I'll explain over dinner."

He nodded uncertainly, and they left.

**Heheeeeeheeeeeheeeee….**

**Kandakicksass **


	14. Chapter 14

**How many of you hate me right now? No worries, this is NOT a fic with a sad end, so don't worry. Calm down. Hey! Set the fruit and veggies down! Don't pelt me with different foodstuffs!**

Sebastian stood next to his young master's bed, not saying anything. He had his hand on the tea tray and he knew the earl was awake. His breathing was very smooth and even when he was awake, audible. Now, his breathing was inaudible—he could barely catch it, and for half of the time he stood there, he was pretty sure the earl _wasn't _breathing. He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the side of the earl's head, not pressuring him to get up.

"My lord," he murmured. Ciel curled even tighter in on himself. "My lord, are you okay?" Ciel let out a long breath. Translation: I don't want to talk about it. That's right, he spoke tired, devastated Ciel.

Sebastian understood the way the boy was feeling, however; he felt something very similar himself. He wasn't proud of it, and he wasn't going to admit it to the young master, but he had spent at least ten minutes starting at the empty bed his reaper, his Grell, usually occupied. It was possibly the darkest ten minutes of his long, long life.

The bed was still made, red sheets smoothed and flawless. The sheets themselves had been bought as a present for the red head who had taken them with star-struck eyes. He could remember the very look on his face—like it was the first gift he'd ever received, and he'd loved it. He'd gone, neglecting the rest of his duties (not that Sebastian had said anything because it almost amused him, even though he could remember hating it when Mey-Rin, or the other servants had left their work) to go put them on his bed. He had stared at those red sheets that morning, and the red silk pillow the reaper brought form his apartment.

He thought it might have been the first time he'd ever gone into Grell's room in the morning to find him _not _in his bed. He'd gone in to find Grell awake before—this happened often, Grell sitting up in bed with several pillows propping him up, a warm smile on his face.

_"Good morning, Sebby." _

It was quite possibly his favorite greeting in the world, but only from his reaper. Even his young master's greetings in the morning weren't so precious to him.

As he sat there, stroking Ciel's hair lightly, he thought. It was strange; he couldn't extract himself from his most recent memories as of late. Since last night, he couldn't bring himself into the present. He could remember everything, and he couldn't forget it, no matter how many times he tried to bury it. He remembered walking away in shock, barely able to continue to move, a small body in his arms, shaking like he was going to be sick. He remembered that vividly, that small trembling body.

"Would you like me to come back later, my lord?" Sebastian murmured. Ciel sighed as well, sitting up, a glazed quality to his eyes.

"No, Sebastian," he murmured. "I'm fine. Please… what is for breakfast today?" Sebastian nodded silently, lowering hand.

"Jackson's earl grey and scones, my lord. Alois is also planning to visit today." He got up to prepare the tea, but Ciel didn't move.

"Call him, and tell him to come again some other day. I'm not feeling well enough to see him." Sebastian nodded, handing his young lord the cup. He took it, sipping it quietly, before sitting it down again, his expression twisted. "I don't want it," he said bitterly. "I'm a demon—can demons throw up?" Sebastian nodded.

"If the occasion arises," he replied quietly. "It is possible."

"Well, I feel like I'm going to," Ciel snapped. "I feel _sick_. When is Grell coming home? You mentioned last night you talked to Spears before I went to bed. Surely he knows something… when Grell will get his memories back." His voice was hesitant and hopeful.

"My lord," he murmured, trying to figure out how to put the information without upsetting him further. It seemed impossible. "You are aware Grell was only staying with us because of his love for me." The very thought made him wince; it had also lost him a year's worth of memories. "Spears has figured out little, but the basics are this: Eric Slingsby complained to the originals, the elders—they are called the supervisors, since they do not really do much. Undertaker is one such reaper. The 'supervisors' care very little about relationships as long as the reaper is not betraying their world."

"So?"

"Slingsby complained, my lord, and the supervisors acted on what they thought was best to keep office peace by shadowing around the last century in Grell's cinematic record. They figure that if Grell loves me enough that his memories return to him, then it is Eric's problem to deal with. If his memories do not return…" His voice faltered and it was strange to admit even to himself how much the thought of what he was about to say pained him. He was sure he'd never felt so much pain before, not over a single being. "If his memories do not return, they will figure he was just infatuated or tricked, and they will leave him the way he is."

"So what you're saying is that if his memories don't return, he won't be coming back?" His voice held more bravado than he'd ever heard the young master use at one time, yet it trembled and was weak. Sebastian, even knowing the shattering feeling inside his own chest, couldn't fathom how hard this must be on Ciel. This boy had lost his own parents so long ago, and was now relying on his butler and a grim reaper for the love and guidance he'd been denied in his human years. How horrible it must be to have that ripped from you as well.

"Yes, my lord," he replied, his voice quiet.

Ciel was silent for a long while, just sitting there with his head hung. When he spoke again, his voice was small, that of a frightened little child. "What if he doesn't remember?" he asked, sounding choked. "What if he forgets us?" Sebastian hadn't seen Ciel cry since they had met, but his eyes were filled with tears now, even if they didn't spill.

Sebastian blamed Grell for making him feel, for making him feel sadness and pity and worry and _love_. He walked over, kneeling before his young lord who had gone to bed in a nightgown much like he had so many years ago, looking for a comfort lost long ago. "My lord," he murmured, placing his hands firmly on either side of the earl's head, making him make eye contact. "You know as well as I how much Grell loves us!" Both of them. Just when had they become a family? Ciel sniffed, shaking again. When had this child become so weak?

_Probably when his entire world was spun on its axis faster than light travels._

"I-I kn-know, but he's—" He cut himself off, a single tear running down his cheeks. "If he never c-comes back!" Nothing he said was a full thought, and Sebastian couldn't blame him. His own thoughts were barely organized.

Sebastian knew what to do. "Young master, may I pick you up? I would like to show you something." Ciel waved him off with a broken 'whatever', which he took as a yes. He slid his arms around his eternally young master, hoisting him up easily. He made his way quickly to the front door, making his way through it as if he was making an entrance to a spectacular party.

"Look at this house," Sebastian ordered, positioning Ciel so he could see it. He did as he was asked, then looked back at Sebastian. "And at me, yes. And at you." He scaled the building, running over the top to face the garden. "Look out, at all that Phantomhive land you have run around and played hide and seek in like the child you are. Look at all of it."

"What is the point of this, Sebastian?" he asked hoarsely.

"The point is, young master, that Grell loves all of this—you, me, the house, the land. Everything. We are his family, and even if we have yet to admit it, even if we have pretended all of this was only temporary, this is his home, and he knows it." Sebastian took in a deep breath. "You know that, my lord. After this month, how could you doubt it? He loves us, far too much to ever let us go. A simple record-shadowing is not going to keep him from us."

He wished there was something else he could say, but he had no reassurances. All he had was his faith in Grell's love, and that was it. A dark spiral began inside of him. What if Ciel was right, what if Grell didn't come back? What if they never saw him again? He had another thought, one that chilled his blood. What if they _did _see him again, and he tried to kill them?

He winced.

"You're right," the young master whispered, and Sebastian blinked down at him. "You're right. I can't believe I was being so stupid. Grell wouldn't abandon us, not over something so…" He was whispering now, as if saying it would make it true. For both of their sakes, he prayed—something he hadn't done in how many centuries—that it would come true.

"Do you love him, too, Sebastian?" he asked after a few moments of listening to the cold February wind blow around them. "Love him like I love him, like loves you?" He had his face buried in the crook of Sebastian's neck, his arms in a choke hold around his neck, but Sebastian was able to make the words out just fine.

"Yes," he murmured. "I think I just may be starting to."

"Starting to?"

He smiled softly. "Demons do not love easily, young master, not demons as old as I. Our human emotions, if we were ever human to begin with, get swept away by time. We feel fickle love, fickle fondness—like the way a man feels about his pet. That is how I feel about him—or, used to feel. Now, that love is changing into something deeper, something more concrete. Something not…"

"Fickle?"

"Easy to understand was what I was going to say, but 'fickle' is just as true," Sebastian chuckled quietly. "He is special to me, and he knows it."

"He knows you think of him as a pet, and he still stayed?" Ciel asked, sounding incredulous behind the pain. Sebastian nodded. "Well. He must _really _love you."

"He does, my lord, and he loves you, too. That is what I have been telling you. And I think knowing you love him as well will make him happy. When he comes home…" He had to cough to avoid sounding as choked up as his young master did. "When he comes home, you should tell him that, no matter how mature and stony you like to act."

Ciel nodded absently. "Only if you do."

"I will, my lord," Sebastian chuckled.

They were quiet again for a little while, the silence almost comforting, until his young master bolted upright and Sebastian almost lost his hold on the boy. "Did you tell Alois not to come?" he shrieked. "He comes early, you know that!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "No, my lord." Ciel groaned loudly, fisting his eyes.

"Dammit!" he swore, and Sebastian frowned.

"Do you really hate the blonde earl so much?" he asked curiously. Why would Ciel act like he hated him so much when he and… and Grell had seem him getting screwed by the blonde a month and a half previous?

"No, of course not," Ciel sighed. "He's… he's frustrating, and annoying, but I don't hate him. I'm almost fond of him, really. I just don't want to be jumped when I'm already so—" Abruptly, he stopped talking, and Sebastian didn't need to look down to know the boy's cheeks would be pink. He wasn't going to ask when Ciel had begun to be so open with him, and he wasn't going to challenge it. He liked knowing everything about his master, and he tired of the guessing games he'd been forced to play for the past century.

"Upset?"

Ciel nodded against his shoulder. "He's the same, Sebastian. He's the same as us. The only difference is that he hasn't been watching the years fly by on a different plane than he's standing on, like we have. He's in the wrong world, just like we are." His voice was suddenly very sad. "He knows the same pain. He's lost everyone, and I can't even begin to describe what it was like seeing him again, the one piece of this world that hadn't changed. It was like an epiphany—maybe I wasn't a complete alien here—Alois was still Alois, and for that matter, Undertaker was still Undertaker… it was the strangest feeling." He paused. "I don't think I need to explain it, though. You should understand well enough."

Sebastian nodded. "That I do, my lord."

"_Ciel, what are you doing on the roof? Come down and play with me!_"

"Shall we go down and greet your guest?" Sebastian asked wryly, and Ciel sighed, nodding.

"I suppose we shall."

**Not a bad chapter, no? I think you understand why I did what I did to Grell now in light of Sebastian's revelations in this chapter. I hope you're not too mad at me! PST—the next one will be… erm, interesting! ;P**

**Kandakicksass**


	15. Chapter 15

**So yeah, I was going to write Madara/Itachi porn, but this came out instead because even though I didn't want to, I had to. I'd better be loved! Is anyone reading this besides the four I normally hear from? Lol By the way, more shout outs to Akire Rosales and Gureru-sama—thanks for the motivation, guys!**

To put it bluntly, Grell Sutcliff was in shock. William was giving him that serious, doubtful look, like he wasn't sure about everything he had just said but he had to say it. Like he wanted to tell the truth, but could only tell the lie.

"A century?" he repeated, dumbstruck. William swallowed, and nodded. "A whole century? How did… god, a _century_." He didn't know how to process that information. "It's… we're in the 2000s!"

"Early 2011," he said mildly and Grell could feel a very intense headache coming on as he tried to understand what he was being told. "They're not… quite sure how this happened." Grell looked up incredulously.

"They don't know how an entire century of my cinematic record got shadowed?" he shrieked. "Well, they'd better figure it out because I'm rather _deadly _when I'm angry!" William looked like he could believe it; he'd obviously never seen the shinigami so freaked out—no, it wasn't like that. It was more like he _had _seen it, and he was terrified of seeing it again. Something dark and heavy settled into the pit of Grell's stomach. He really didn't like the way that sounded in his head. Just what had happened in the last hundred years?

"Grell… a lot of stuff as happened in the time period you can't remember," he said timidly—William, timid! What a strange world this was, 2011.

"Like what?" he asked flatly, and Will sighed.

"There are cars now. We have more work than ever, for another," he said, trying to work around something. Obviously, there was something he wasn't saying, but Grell wasn't totally sure he wanted to know what that something was.

"Will," he sighed. "What aren't you telling me? I know you're avoiding _something_, I just can't tell what." He bit his lip. "C'mon, Will, you know you can tell me anything. Or… is it something that the supervisors don't want me to know? Was this on purpose?"

"I can't tell you that," he answered quietly. "I don't know all of the details anyway. The point… well, we broke up. That's one of the big things."

Grell felt his jaw physically _drop_. He and Will had broken up? They weren't exactly perfect for each other, but he'd been so sure that they _could _be—after all, they were such close friends, and the sex was _amazing_. He wasn't always totally comfortable with William seeing his body, and neither was the brunette, but they could work past that. How in the world had they broken up and he'd been left standing? "How…?" His throat was dry and he took a sip of his root beer, staring down at his ham and swiss burger vacantly, his brain burning valuable fuel trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Grell," he said, wincing. This was obviously the part he was trying work his way around. "You fell in love with someone else." The minute 'love' came out of his mouth, the rest came in a rush and Grell looked up. He'd fallen in love with someone else? How had that happened—he was so sure he couldn't love. It was why he was with Will, he was trying to learn.

He suddenly felt very small, and very vulnerable. How had that happened? He'd fallen in love… obviously it had either ended badly, or something had happened, from the look on William's face. Love… the word still sent shivers down his spine, frightening him. He had fallen in love, finally, finally accessed that part of his heart that had been locked from him, and…

He had to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid crying. What luck, finding the one thing he'd wanted since he'd become fully conscious of anything only to have it wiped from his memory. A clear slate, previously holding something so dear and precious.

"Was it a girl? A man? Tell me about it," Grell demanded, wiping his eyes angrily. "I want to know everything—I searched for so long, I deserve to know the fruits of my success." His voice was bitter and Will looked even more terrified.

"Grell, I'll tell you, just… don't be so…" He seemed at a loss for words. He seemed horrified by Grell's darker mood. "Grell, you've been in a state of constant… you've been in a hole for a century, Grell. Just… be happy, okay? I'll tell you, I swear to god, I will. Just bring your mood up."

He cocked his head, seriously confused. He'd been depressed for a century? How had _that _happened? He was one of the brightest, sunniest people he knew, if not one of the most twisted.

Either way, William was beginning to speak, and he was going to hang onto every word spoken about his love, even if it killed him. "I won't tell you his name—that might be too much just yet, since the elders are still decided how to handle this situation. But… he's…" He took a deep breath, as if he knew this was going to shake Grell's foundation. "The man you fell in love with, he's a demon. He's a rather good looking man, if I do say so myself…" He sounded irritated just saying the words. "Black hair, red eyes, pale skin, the works. He's working as a butler now."

"A demon butler?" Grell asked, raising an eyebrow, doing what William asked and forcing his mood back up. "I've never heard of someone of his ilk being a _butler_."

William smiled tightly. "Believe it or not, you were a butler for a time as well, and I believe you said the exact same thing to him."

"Me, a butler?" Grell repeated, surprise lighting his eyes. "Weird—well, I'm sure I was a _deadly _efficient butler!" William rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, I've heard that one before, too," he said dryly and Grell laughed. "It was the beginning of your memory loss, actually, so present you is pretty much the same you from the Jack the Ripper incident."

"Jack the Ripper?" he repeated, but William waved the question off.

"Anyway, he's a demon butler, yes. And you… my lord, you were so infatuated with him it was ridiculous." He sounded amused by it now, which Grell took as a good sign, but his voice darkened shortly afterwards. "I didn't realize that it was more than infatuation until later."

"How?" Grell asked, hanging on to every word.

"He left," Will said simply, and Grell stiffened. He'd… left him?

He didn't realize that he'd asked the question out loud until William answered.

"No, you weren't together. He was a demon—he didn't return your feelings, at least, not as much, and not half as consciously. His young master, however, the boy he was under contract with, became a demon due to an unfortunate and rather upsetting incident with another demon… two actually…" He frowned in annoyance. "Well, anyway, they left London, and you were broken."

"Broken?" he arched an eyebrow, thinking Will was being overly dramatic, but then he actually looked at the reaper. It occurred to him that he wasn't being dramatic—at all. He was being completely, heartbreakingly serious.

"Broken," he repeated, his voice _sad_. Will didn't get sad—he was William T. Spears for god's sake! William didn't feel any emotion at all—which meant that whatever had happened to him had been very, very serious. "Completely devastated. You hardly ate—as a matter of fact, I believe you didn't eat at all for that first month. You hardly slept. You would just sit there in the bathroom in front of your mirrors and stare at yourself, trying to find every imperfection you could…" His voice trailed off, raw with pain.

"I… Will, you can't be…"

"But I am. For weeks, you drowned in your own misery. Weeks! Then weeks turned into months, and months to years… slowly, for a while, I thought you were getting better. I wasn't stupid enough to think it would happen over night, but you were happier. Then I realized that you weren't getting better at all. You were just getting worse, and worse…"

"How could me being happier be worse?" he asked, skeptically. When Will looked back at him, he froze at the fresh horror in those deep brown eyes.

"You weren't happier," he replied softly. "You were _bi polar_. Your moods wood flip like a switch, all the time. You would be ecstatic one moment, the next screaming and crying, breaking everything… Ronald and I were the only ones who saw your really bad freak outs. Most of the time, you were neutral—tired, completely emotionless. Something would always happen and you'd start screaming again, though, and the screaming would turn to tears. It was unbearable."

"Sounds like I wasn't a very fun roommate." His voice was small again, hesitant.

"Not at all," William said bluntly, but Grell knew he didn't mean it as an insult. "It frightened me, to be honest. I thought you would never get better."

"Did I?"

"Due to some unforeseen circumstances, yes. Very recently, actually—within the last two months. You've been more stable… though you had one very harsh breakdown over the boy."

Grell looked up at that. "What boy?"

"A month and a half ago, about, your demon's young master wanted to come with you to work. He'd started to see you as a parent, you see, and you him. Slingsby… he grew very, very angry about the whole ordeal. The rest of the office crowded you and the boy, and you broke down. You screamed at them, crying… I wasn't there, but that's what I heard from Ronald." He sounded tired now. "That's the basic story. If you want more, I'll tell you, but I think maybe we should go home, and you should get some sleep."

Grell nodded, getting up when Will gestured toward the door. They hadn't eaten at all and Will asked for a box and paid. He knew as well as anyone that Will was a practical man—he wasn't going to waste money, or food.

Three hours later Grell found himself laying on his bed, unsure of what to do. Even the room he was in had touches of unfamiliarity, though thankfully the most important things hadn't changed. He lay quite silently for him, playing with a lock of strangely long crimson hair. He couldn't control his fingers as he thought, playing with that strand. It wasn't something he usually did—he normally played with the beads on his glasses—yet it was a very familiar, almost automatic thing; he must have picked it up sometime in the last hundred years. He sighed, letting the lock of hair go.

His hair used to hang down to his pelvis—now, it was almost knee-length. He'd obviously cut it at some point; otherwise, it'd be past his feet. His hand trailed to his hair again and he growled to himself.

_Grell giggled, twirling the chain on his classes. It was a habit he'd had for years and the chain was wearing thin. Alan was saying something, laughing, and the red head wasn't paying attention when a different, unfamiliar reaper from the Ireland branch knocked into him, jerking his hand and effectively snapping the brittle chain. _

_"Shit!" he cried as the beads scattered._

He curled in pain as the memory returned to him, blinking when he'd recovered use of his brain. That explained why he played with his hair instead of the chain. He touched them, the beads, tenderly. Well, it had obviously been fixed at sometime, because they were the same beads, he could tell.

He thought back to his dinner with William and all he'd been told. Had he really lost all of that time? A hundred years worth of memories? He looked down at his hair again. Yes. He had.

He twirled a strand around his finger, just thinking. Will had seemed almost pained, like he knew he wasn't able to tell the whole story, and he hated himself for it. God knows he didn't blame Will for it, though, knowing he'd probably told him more than he was meant to.

"Hey, Grell. I heard you cry out—are you okay?" Will appeared in the doorway and he looked up, nodding.

"Yeah, I just—I was thinking about my beads, and why I don't play with them anymore, and I remembered."

Will's expression popped, surprise and hope becoming very evident in his features. "You remembered something?" Grell nodded, musing.

"Yes, when my beads broke. You look awfully hopeful—do you really want me to get my memories back?" he asked curiously, positioning himself on his knees like he was getting ready for a bed time story. Will nodded.

"I do," he said honestly. "I really do. What they did to you… it's obviously not good for you, and it's not good for anyone else except Slingsby." He said his name like a dirty word. "Everyone is upset about it, as well as two very important individuals who likely _need _you to get your memories back. They're probably praying about it this moment."

"The man and the boy?" he asked. "You did mention when we got home that I'd been staying with them, that they'd returned to London."

He nodded. "As well as Ronald and I."

He nodded as well, thoughtfully. "I'm going to bed, so…" He seemed lost in his own thoughts. "I'll let you know if I remember anything else." Will nodded, kissing his forehead.

"When you do remember—you loved him too much not too—just promise you won't hate me too much. I regret what I did, though I won't mention what now, and I love you. You're a very precious friend." Grell wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't time.

"Yes, Will, of course. I love you, too." The thing was, he was pretty sure he did, and when Will left, he forced himself to sleep, holding onto that. He could love—he loved Will, and he loved whoever his mystery man was. He loved them very much.

Just before his mind slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a face—the face of Sebastian, the man from the office earlier that day. He didn't know why, and it scared him. He pushed it from his mind and drifted into a very uneasy sleep.

**So, what do you think? I'm confident you all liked it—lol!**

**Kandakicksass**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've decided on an alternate title for this story since everyone seems to be doing it—"His Butler, The Most Over-used Kurofic Title In History". Amusing, ne?**

Sebastian couldn't remember the last time the boy in his arms had been so vulnerable, so… human. They'd been lying there in bed for hours—the moon had come and gone at least twice, but Ciel hadn't moved at all. He remained curled in Sebastian's arms, his eyes glazed and unresponsive. He'd barely said anything in the entire time they'd laid there, just a couple almost inaudible ramblings in his sleep about Grell, and being abandoned.

The butler couldn't remember when he'd begun to call Ciel his child in his thoughts. It was sometime after the red head had arrived, he was sure of that. He stroked Ciel's hair, the bluish hue seeming brighter because of the sunlight shining through the window.

_Morning again_.

Sebastian neither loved nor dreaded the new day. It was simply another twenty-four hours in which he was likely to stay in bed with his depressed lord, thinking about a red head that, no matter what he told Ciel, might not ever come home. His hold on the demonic being in his arms tightened at the thought and for some reason, and uncomfortable, angry prickling began in his chest. It made his frustration rise considerably, the thought that Grell might have left them for good.

Ciel, still sleeping with tear stains on his pale face, curled his fingers into Sebastian's lapel and Sebastian was tempted to pull them off because it was exactly the same thing the red head used to do, but he reminded himself that this was _their son_. He'd taken to referring to the lord in his head in such a way—and had actually said 'my son' instead of 'my lord' once, but Ciel hadn't reacted to it, as if he was all too aware of Grell's influence over both of them.

It still confused him how he'd grown so attached to the red head in a little more than two months. Even if he had felt something more than hatred for the reaper back in the late eighteen hundreds, it didn't explain why he felt so strongly for him now. Ciel made a small whimper in his arms and Sebastian knew it was time to wake the boy.

"My lord," he murmured. Usually, that was enough to wake him, but his sleep was deep, his nightmares gripping. "It is time for you to wake up, my child." He didn't want to call him anything that would remind the boy to directly of Grell, like "my son" or simply calling him by his name. He had opted to go with the formal but still personal "child", which Ciel seemed to like.

Almost reluctantly, sad, ruby red eyes slowly parted and he looked up at Sebastian before resting his head on the butler's shoulder again, shifting back to blue. "Any word?" The question was almost inaudible, like he knew the answer. Sebastian hated to shake his head.

"No, young master. Nothing."

Ciel let out a very shallow breath. "I suspected as much." His voice was tired. "I dream about it," he whispered. "All the time. About him never coming back." Sebastian silently stroked his hair, feeling the soft indigo strands sliding through his fingers. Ciel seemed to curl in on himself, wrapping his arms around his own body in an attempt to keep himself together. Sebastian continued to play with his hair, not wanting to say anything. "Do you miss him as well, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord," he answered. "I feel his absence just as much as you." Ciel sighed, sitting up and stretching.

"Go get me something to wear," he commanded at last. "Something red." Sebastian frowned, but did as he was told. He didn't take that as a good sign—Ciel was pining, and Ciel was never quite there in the head when he was pining. He had pined for his parents, and in his solitude Sebastian had felt him pining for his aunt. He had pined for Alois, too, though Sebastian hadn't realized it at the time. It… _frightened_ him, the pining.

On the other hand, it was almost amusing. He could remember the days when he had referred to Grell as "that useless reaper". Now, he lost his mind in how much he missed the flamboyant man.

"You are not acting like yourself, my lord." Ciel raised his eyebrow at him from the bed, but the look didn't have as much scorn as it used to.

"How so?" he asked, his voice confused under its stony outer layer.

Sebastian paused before pulling out a pair of jeans, a red button down, a red jacket, and red converse. He wasn't going to allow his master to walk around in red head to toe, but he knew just a red shirt or coat wouldn't satisfy him. He dressed the boy quickly and efficiently, still trying to figure out how to answer him.

"You are much…" He took a deep breath, unsure of how his lord would take it. "You are more human, my lord. You see Grell and I…"

"Like my parents," he finished with an eye roll. "Don't act so surprised about it, Sebastian. You know me far better than I know myself. Even though I hate to show weakness—" It was a show of how much he changed to admit such a thing. "—I needed someone. To replace them." His voice dropped, becoming much quieter. "You should know that better than I. A hundred years… they've been gone so long!" His teeth clenched and Sebastian listened in silent, morbid wonder as he spilled his innermost thoughts. "It has been a hundred years since I was loved."

"You do not seem like the type of person to be after such a thing," Sebastian said slowly and Ciel snorted.

"I was human, Sebastian—I'll never be the pure, ruthless demon you are…" Here he smiled just a tad sadistically. "Or rather, used to be. You're not so cold any longer."

He nodded, taking it without offense. It was quite true. "We have both been in the human world for too long, my lord." Ciel nodded, but he didn't look like he quite believed it. "My lord… why…" Ciel wiped at his eyes furiously. Of course Sebastian had noticed the tears welling in them.

"I hate feeling like this," he choked. "I haven't felt like this in a hundred years—why now, why _this_?" Sebastian was suddenly at a loss for words and just listened to the boy as he forced out word after word, syllable after syllable. "I don't _like _being unhappy—all the time, just trying to chase that feeling away! Feeling like I'm not good enough, that I have no purpose, drowning in it… it's so hard to breathe!" The child wrapped his arms around himself, looking like he was going to start trembling again.

"Would you like to go visit Hell?" he asked quietly, almost reluctantly. Even though he made a snow about being "too human", he had a horrible feeling going back to his domain would make his very human feelings for Grell disappear. He bit his lip, waiting for Ciel's answer, hoping he'd say no. He had promised himself not to lose interest in the reaper—going back to Hell would just force the interest out of him. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"No," he whispered. "No. I don't want to go back. I don't want to lose my pa—I don't want to lose this. Whatever this is." _I don't want to lose my parents again_. Sebastian understood perfectly how he felt. "Sebastian."

The butler looked up to see his fragile lord holding out his arms, a most vulnerable expression on his young face. Sebastian leaned forward, drawing the boy into his arms, letting him soak his jacket in even more tears, rocking him softly. "My lord…"

"Bring him back," he bit out harshly against his shoulder and Sebastian went rigid. "I won't lose him! No, I won't lose anyone else! Not him, nor Alois, nor you! _Bring him back_, I don't care how!" His voice became a mess of sobs, unintelligible, but Sebastian had gotten the message.

"Now, my lord?"

"When Alois arrives to keep me company," he managed. "Then you will leave, and you will bring him back." His words were hard, a command. Sebastian didn't have to hear the "this is an order" to know that.

He nodded, holding the boy for just a bit longer. Ciel pressed his face into the raven's neck, smearing tears into his skin, but Sebastian wasn't going to complain. This was the boy that used to rather cry by himself, who now asked to be held, and loved. Sebastian could understand that. He could love the boy—he did love the boy. And when he got his reaper back—for he was determined to make it a matter of 'when', not 'if'—they would cherish him the way parents were supposed to. For eternity.

"Is Ciel okay?"

Alois had apparently let himself in and for once, he seemed serious. No, to be precise… he looked _scared_. Sebastian was confused before it hit him—this was almost the exact state he himself had been in so long ago. Ciel looked up, wiping his tears.

"He will be in time," Sebastian answered smoothly, picking Ciel up and walking over to the blonde. "He requests that you stay with him until I return. Can you do that?" The blonde nodded. "Good. Please take care of him, Master Alois. He is quite fragile as of late." He handed the boy to the sixteen year old, who took him determinedly. Normally, Ciel would have complained or resisted the boy's grip, but now he simply buried his face in Alois's shirt, hiding it from view, and held on tightly.

"Are you going to find Ciel's mom?" Such naivety… Sebastian almost admired it.

"Yes, I'm going to find Grell."

Alois stood there, looking down at the boy in his arms before nodded. "Bring him back, 'kay? Ciel's sad, and when Ciel's sad, I'm sad." Sebastian smiled tightly. Once upon a time, he would never allow the two to be alone together on the fear that they would attempt to kill each other. He felt secure enough now to do so, knowing that Alois would watch out for his lord when he wasn't there.

"I shall hopefully return soon. If I do not…" He trailed off, knowing the blonde would understand.

"I'll stay with him," he promised, and Sebastian nodded before leaving.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when he found himself on the streets of London, trying to pick out the faint smell of roses underneath all the other scents laced in the city. It was a very cliched thing to smell of, roses, but Sebastian had long since grown used to the scent. He had growned to used to it, and learned to love it. His beautiful rose, a more vibrant red than any of the others, and more lively to boot.

A glimpse of red, he thought in despiration after another two hours of searching. He could smell him everywhere—was he hiding? No, that wasn't like Grell, even before the Madam Red incident. Even then, Grell would have run to him, fawning over his looks, his voice, his ass, whatever he could before he was hit.

So where was he?

His scent just grew stronger as he inched downtown and Sebastian found himself desperately checking every splash of red in his sight. He wasn't there—there was never enough red. It was more than a splash, you see—he needed a _bath _of red, a whole swarm of it, all concentrated into one spot.

When he found it, he was in a dark alley, and he'd barely caught sight of that jacket and the long crimson hair accompanied it before he'd moved on. But he had seen it, and nearly dashed into the alley, breathing heavily just from shock. There he was, his rose, his love, his pet, standing there above a newly dead corpse with his chainsaw in hand, reviewing the cinematic record.

"Grell," he breathed.

The reaper looked over, his expression lighting up. "Well, if it isn't Sebby! I remember you—we met in the office! Still as _gorgeous_ as ever!" He sounded excited, even though he was obviously a little confused by this fact.

"Yes," he said carefully. "Yes, we did. And I have been looking for you. You would think, with that hair and gaudy red jacket, that you would be easy to find."

He laughed, obviously in agreement. "Wouldn't you think? To tell the truth, I don't even know where this jacket came from, but I do love it. It's my favorite color…" He played with it, his eyes still appraising Sebastian. It was odd how he couldn't muster up the disgust he had felt to accompany the red head's checking him out that he used to feel.

"You got that jacket from Angelina Dalles," he told him quietly. "Madam Red."

Grell blinked, suspicion lighting in his eyes, but he didn't say anything about it. "Madam Red? Who is this woman? I think I may like her!" His voice was light, edging on that mad joy Sebastian had heard it in when thinking about his messy mayhem.

"You killed her," Sebasitan said calmly. "Many years ago—over a hundred, actually."

Grell's smile became even more twisted and he took on an offensive stance, firing up his death scythe.

"I knew you weren't human," he declared triumphantly. "You're a demon!" Sebastian nodded, carefully switching his position to defense. Normally, he would have gone on the offense as well, but he couldn't even picture himself fighting Grell.

How had he let his own nature slip from him so? He was a _demon_, he was supposed to relish the thought of a fight—with a reaper! They were supposed to be mortal enemies. He couldn't even bring himself to care anymore—he loved Grell too damn much.

As he said the word demon, an uncomfortable look crossed Grell's face, like he had put two and two together in his mind and didn't like the conclusion. Sebastian watched, his heart aching, as Grell locked that thought away and grinned at him, the expression just a tad hesitant.

"I hate to waste such a pretty face, but then… I'm sure you'll look just as lovely all made up," Grell giggled, keeping a tight lock on his revelation.

Sebastian nodded, knowing what Grell was thinking, and hoped against hope he'd be able to stop his precious little pet before he did something he would regret for the rest of his long, immortal life.

**I'm sorry this is late. I've been working on other things, but I suppose that the amazingness of this chapter will make it up to you. ;P**

**Kandakicksass**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, it's chapter 17. Officially my longest story, and I still love it. This is a good thing. ^w^**

Underneath his game face, Grell was scared. The demon in front of him was just standing there, his slender legs in a defensive position, his hand raised slightly. His expression was determined, and under the stoic mask, Grell could see the vulnerablity in his wine-red eyes. If Grell attacked him, he wouldn't fight back save for the most basic acts of self defense. Normally, that would encourage him, but for some reason it just made him feel sick behind his battle high, like fighting the demon—this "Sebastian"—would be something he'd regret for a very long time.

"Will you not come at me, Grell? Do you not want to fight me?" Normally, Grell would have called it taunting, but the demon sounded so _sad_. "Color me red, love." He felt sick again, that little part of him that didn't want to fight crying out in response to the nausea that the demon's words brought. _Love…_

"Don't call me that," he hissed, cupping his ears. He barely noticed as his death scythe clattered to the ground and he backed up, the madness inside of him trying to take over. He could remember giving himself to that crazy demon hiding inside, enjoying the high, but he could still feel that warning resonation through him that if he hurt Sebastian, for whatever reason, he would hate himself for it later.

The demon took a step forward, towards Grell, reaching out slowly. "Grell, love, I do not want to fight you."

Grell was under the impression that if Sebastian called him that one more time, he would be obligated to kill himself. He had no idea why, but his heart would thunder in his ears and his head would pound every time he heard the word from the raven's mouth. "Don't call me that!" he cried again, pressing his palms over his ears even harder, his nails digging into the flesh of his scalp. "I told you not to call me that!"

Sebastian looked somewhat… hurt? "That is okay. That is fine, but fighting is not necessary. I will explain everything, I promise, so calm down."

"Explain what?" he asked in a low voice, lowering his hands slowly. Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Everything," he said encouragingly. "I will explain whatever William declined to. I promise, I will not lie to you, love." He seemed only to realize his slip up when Grell let out a shrill shriek, his heart clenching in his chest. He couldn't breathe and in desperation, he did the only thing he could think of—he dove and scooped up his death scythe, charging at the source of his torment.

Sebastian blocked the first swing, his expression giving away how much he was cursing himself at the moment. His mistake was going to cost him, but the red haired reaper was too far gone to care. The moment his pale hand had wrapped around his scythe, he'd let himself go, giving himself over to the bloodthirsty thing inside of him. He raged, flinging himself at Sebastian, who dodged every attack, doing everything he could to avoid harming Grell. The reaper, on the other hand, seemed to be doing everything in his power to _make _Sebastian hurt him and the demon actually looked scared.

The vulnerable part of him still drowning warned him again, practically screaming at him not to hurt this demon called Sebastian Michaelis. Still, he struck and struck, trying to find the weak point that would make the demon fall.

"Grell!" he exclaimed after a narrowly avoided blow, darting down next to the man and knocking the reaper to the ground. "Stop!"

Panicking, Grell thrust the chainsaw up as Sebastian leaned over him, the whirling blades ripping through the demon's rib cage, making his ruby colored eyes widen in shock as he coughed, blood splattering his lips like paint. He fell back and Grell just sat there as tears, wild and uncontrollable, bubbled up in his throat like laughter, but the sound that came out was anything but. It was raw and animalistic, a harsh howl that pierced through the night like a blade. He waited, listening to the sound echo off the buildings in London, whimpering to himself, trying to fend off tears as he waited for Sebastian to move.

Then it hit him, what he had done to this demon who had done nothing to him, who made him _feel_, and the tears fought him back and won, spilling over. "Sebastian?" he sobbed, crawling to the raven's side, looking down into his motionless face. "I didn't mean to really kill you! I don't want you to die!" Tears rolled down his cheeks, making his eyes burn. He crumpled, curling in on himself as grief flooded through him in waves. He buried his face in the corpse's chest, unable to comprehend why he was crying over a stranger.

"Grell," he heard. He fell silent, his breath catching in his throat as hope welled within him with the tears. He heard an uncomfortable, wet-sounding cough. "I am not dead yet." His voice was soft and relieved and when Grell looked up at the demon's face, his blood covered lips were curved upward in a smile. A tender, tired smile. "I promise, I am alive."

He sounded weak, but Grell could hear his breathing get stronger as his body began to heal. Grell watched in disbelief as his wound started to clot and scab over. When the process was finished he stared down at the shiny scar until Sebastian sat up, drawing the red head into his arms. He cried while Sebastian held and rocked him, murmuring soothing nothings into his ear. He couldn't place why it seemed so familiar, being in Sebastian's arms, but he wouldn't complain. Couldn't complain.

"Grell," Sebastian murmured and Grell looked up only to have his lips meet pink ones that tasted like copper.

Grell broke away, screaming in agony as a hundred years worth of memories returned to him all at once. He could feel the far away arms of Sebastian, holding him upright. Grell kept screaming, nausea taking over and he pulled away from the demon, coughing before he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the gravel. He looked over at his love, his eyes red, his cheeks tear stained, his throat burning, and Sebastian sat there in shock, his arms still open.

"Your hair is a mess, love," the butler whispered, regaining his composure. Tears again rose to Grell's eyes. "Shh, love. What is wrong?"

"I almost killed you," he forced out, his voice thick. "I could have killed you." He had never actually thought about hurting himself before, but he felt like the only way to pay for what he had done—to someone he loved so much—was to run himself through with the scythe now dirty with his precious Sebastian's blood. "God, how could I? I just…" The memory of exactly what he had done flashed through his mind, all too vivid, and he turned and dry heaved, his stomach churning without anything to offer. This time, Sebastian held his hair back in case he did manage to throw anything up, rubbing his back lightly.

"You were not yourself, love," Sebastian murmured, kissing the spot just under the red head's ear. "You have changed in the past hundred years.

Grell nodded, still bent over, his hair hiding his face as he breathed heavily. "I just can't believe I could hurt you, no matter how many memories were erased. You're a part of me. How could I do such a horrible thing… to you?"

"You were pressured, love," he said gently. "You had little clue of what to do. I could see in your eyes you had no desire to hurt me. I just panicked you." Grell wiped at his cheeks, letting his demon comfort him. "It no fault of yours." He nodded and Sebastian pulled him to his feet. When they discovered his legs wouldn't hold him, Sebastian silently picked him up and Grell rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Would you like to stop by your apartment, pet?" He shook his head, crimson hair waving throug the wair, damp with sweat and sick.

"I just want to go home," he blubbered, wiping at his eyes again. When had the Phantomhive manor become his home? He couldn't quite remember. Sebastian nodded while Grell let the careful motion of being carried lull him to a sleep-like state.

"We shall run you a bath," Sebastian told him once they entered the manor. "But first, I think your _son_ would like to see you, pet."

"He missed me?"

Sebastian nodded, carrying him up the stairs. "He pined for you nearly the entire week you have been gone." He paused and smiled. "Wait until you see what he is wearing today." With that said, he knocked on the door to the young master's room. "My lord? May we come in?"

It was barely more than a second later when the door was yanked open by the short lord with wide, hopeful eyes. Sebastian had set Grell on his feet just a moment before and he stood just behind the demon, so Ciel didn't see him right away. In the couple seconds he had, he appraised Ciel's outfit—shirt, jacket, and shoes, all red. Pining indeed. "Is he back?"

"Perhaps, my child, you should ask him," Sebastian suggested quietly, stepping aside. Ciel went rigid in shock before he slammed his small body into the reaper's, trembling against him. Grell stood there, surprised, and wondered why Ciel was shaking when he realized it was _tears_, much like his own, that rattled his body so. Choking up himself, Grell lifted the boy off his feet and cradled him in his arms, letting him cry his frustrations, worries, and _loneliness _into Grell's red-clad shoulder.

"Don't you _ever _do that again!" Ciel cried roughly when his tears had stopped, pulling at two handfuls of messy red hair. "This is an order—don't you _ever _leave me again!" Grell thought that even if he wasn't a demon, he could still manage to follow the request.

"Yes, my little lord," Grell murmured. Ciel's blue eyes were bloodshot, like he'd been crying a lot. They were puffy and his nose was red. The earl buried his head in the spot between Grell's jaw and collar, unwilling to move, and while Grell slowly rocked him, he noticed Alois breathing a sigh on relief from his perch on Ciel's bed. Grell couldn't help but feel relieved that the blonde was there for Ciel. He didn't like the fact that he was much closer to him that he liked, but even as a parent (or would-be parent, depending on the viewer), he could admit the two earls were very good for each other.

Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back gently and took the boy, who struggled, from Grell's arms. "My lord, it has been a trying day, has it not? We should let your "mother" get a back and some rest, yes?"

The earl seemed to consider this and sighed in defeat, hugging Grell one last time when he was set down. "Get clean, Grell, okay? And sleep. You look so tired…" Grell leaned down so Ciel's inquisitive fingers could comfortably trace a line down his cheek. The boy leaned up, kissing the line he had made lightly before he pulled away. "I missed you, Grell." The words were supprisingly vulnerable for the boy and Grell appreciated them.

An hour later, Grell found himself soaked in hot water, his breathing light and easy, almost asleep. Sebastian had washed his hair and stroked it lightly. "He is not the only one that missed you," the butler murmured, leaning down to kiss Grell gently. Grell smiled against his Sebastian's lips, kissing him back.

"I missed you both, even though I didn't know it," he said, then looked down at his feet, which poked out from the water slightly. "I felt like I was missing something the entire time I was there, even though I was happy to have Will with me, and Ronald, and all of my other friends…" A dark look passed his face. "They're not too happy with Eric."

"Oh, yes," Sebastian said flatly, his hand still moving in soothing circles at Grell's temple. "The one who _complained_."

Grell nodded absently. "Yes. Alan's left him, you know. Said he couldn't be with someone who would try and rip apart what we have, a love like ours." He faltered, then corrected hastily, "Well, a sort-of love like ours." His cheeks darkened a shade. Sebastian was quiet for a while and when Grell looked up again he looked thoughtful.

"I think we can call it love, pet," he murmured, and Grell's eyes filled up with tears yet again. "Do not look at me like that." He didn't have to say it, but Grell could see how much his absense had affected him.

"I love you," he whispered, reaching up to trace the planes of Sebastian's face much Ciel had done to him earlier. "I love you so much." His voice was almost unintelligable, but Sebastian obviously understood what he said. He pressed his lips to the reaper's forehead and whispered back.

"I love you, too, pet. I love you, too."

**Has anyone noticed that as Sebby/Grell writers, we all steal little bits and pieces and ideas from each other? It just occurred to me—the whole family Sebby-Grell-Ciel idea, for instance, has been done at **_**least **_**three times. Yet, it's still totally okay, because we're all awesome! ^.^**

**Kandakicksass**


	18. Chapter 18

**C'mon, guys! Almost a hundred reviews, so let's move! ^.^ I've noticed, though, that all of my reviews are from the same, like, four people, though—lol! That's all right, Sebby/Grell isn't the most popular pairing in the world. The readers I do have are wonderful, so I won't complain!**

Sebastian Michaelis had seen the passing of almost two million years, seen the rise and fall of every once-great nation, seen the deaths of every ruler known to the modern man. He had stood in the crowd with a smirk when Marie Antoinette was beheaded, he had advised the famous king Tutankhamun before his untimely death. He had sailed on the RMS Titanic, and he had watched it sink to the bottom of the Atlantic. For a time, he had followed its journey through the icy water before he let it fade from view.

He had served under Queen Elizabeth I for a time, and both of her predecessors—he was convinced that the rich and powerful would stop at nothing to become even more so. He had started the black plague, watched as people died, and laughed. He and his young lord had murdered Adolf Hitler and made it seem like a suicide to avoid suspicion, and had visited Henrick Himmler before his death and almost scared him to an early grave.

He had done so much, became famous in his world, all for what? To find himself in the arms of a reaper?

Yet he knew that tearing himself away would not only hurt that reaper, but kill him as well. A week without Grell Sutcliff had been torture. How would he fare were the man ripped from him permanently? With this thought he accepted his fate and cuddled closer, convinced there had to be some way to get even closer to his red haired beauty.

He had certainly not seen the reaper that way before—yet over time, he had begun to see things the way Grell had always hoped he would. He had never denied that the man was attractive—it was an exotic beauty, but it was beauty none the less. His hair was like silk, a vivid shade of red that never dulled. His eyes, framed by a thick fringe of lashes, were intoxicating—ringed and green, like every other reaper's in existence, but Sebastian was sure Grell's were prettier. His skin was flawless and peach-colored, his sharp teeth nothing but perfect white.

Despite his flaws, despite what he was, despite the fact that he laid there in the arms of his beloved, nit picking their entire relationship, Grell Sutcliff was in love with him, and had been for a century.

Sebastian wasn't quite sure how that one had happened, however. When he'd met him, he'd been polite, but he hadn't been very kind. Grell had seemed enamored of him from the beginning, the forever clumsy, irresponsible butler that Sebastian couldn't stand. As he stroked red hair now, he tried to imagine himself doing this a hundred years previous, and couldn't. Grell hadn't quite been the same person then, and even though he had to admit now that he'd been fairly attracted to him then (even if he had been ignorant of it), but he never would have been the type of person Sebastian went for.

Then, a century later, there he was. He could still remember the look on the reaper's face—shock and disbelief, utter despair deep in those ringed eyes, the rings around them dark purple, almost hidden by his glasses. He could still see vividly the way the color had drained for his face before he'd made a break for it, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Sebastian had known right then that the death god known as "Grell Sutcliff" had changed.

He hadn't even thought about it before he'd run after him, pushing his demon body to move faster, to catch him. He'd chased many a reaper, many a demon, many a human. They'd been prey, every single one. Grell was the first not to end up dead at his hands. No, Grell seemed to _thrive _at his side. A first… a wonderful first.

Grell stirred in his arms, yawning, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest. One pale hand was curled in the short hair at the base of the demon's neck and the other was tucked into Sebastian's side. He caressed the red hair that flowed around them like a waterfall. Everywhere he looked there was red. He thought he might be content never going back to the black he had lived in for centuries.

Green eyes slowly opened and pink lips curved upward in a warm smile. "Good morning," he murmured, laying a kiss on Sebastian's jaw. Yes, this was what he had been missing those days when he'd woken alone, groping for a body that wasn't there. Grell leaned up, giving him a soft kiss, tucking a strand of crimson behind his ear.

"Good morning, love," he returned with a smile of his own. "You look lovely." He surprised himself by being sincere, but then, with the revelation he'd had the day before, maybe the idea shouldn't be that much of a shock. Grell blushed prettily when Sebastian kissed him again.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, Sebby," he giggled when Sebastian kissed his nose. "Okay, I relent—you look gorgeous. As always!" The demon laughed and Grell followed suit. "Our son should be about ready to get up, right?" Sebastian nodded, sitting up and kissing his reaper one more time.

"How about we make it a joint effort, hm? I am sure he will like being woken with a kiss from his 'mother'," Sebastian suggested, chuckling. Grell was up in a second, already getting dressed. Unlike before, Sebastian stayed to watch the show. Last time he had skipped out, he could feel Grell's displeasure radiating from him in waves—for some reason, the thought of Grell's exhibitionism aroused him slightly. Fortunately, the arousal was only a mental reaction and not a physical one, or he'd have to make his young master wait a little longer because neither Grell nor Sebastian would be leaving the red head's room for at least five more minutes. Grell dressed quickly, so the show was short, but it was still pleasant.

"Don't you ever take that uniform off, Sebby?" he asked conversationally as he slid his vest on.

He looked down at his butlers uniform, slightly wrinkled from laying down with it on, and back up at the red head, shaking his head. "When I bathe. Other than that… no, not really." He laughed under his breath. "I have found myself quite used to it."

"Surely you wore something else while you were… abroad?" Grell asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and bouncing slightly.

"Well, you do have a point there," he conceded. "Yes. I wore suits." Grell laughed. "What? Do you really believe the young master to allow himself to be seen with me dressed casually? No matter where we are, or what century, I am but his humble servant." Grell rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna have to teach that boy a thing or two about that ego of his," the reaper said slyly, and Sebastian laughed again. Things really were looking up for him. He reached up, tracing a line from Grell's hairline to his jaw, confusing the reaper. The bags under his eyes were gone and his skin glowed. He looked healthy. Sebastian just nodded with a small smile and leaned forward, gently guiding Grell into another kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against the man's lips, and listened the sound of his heartbeat, which picked up in time. Music to his ears—a steady rhythm that could lull him back to sleep if he let it. That wet, pounding sound that was so dear to him. So dear he could rip it out of the man's chest and hold it.

He shoved Grell back, his eyes wide and shimmering pink, his breathing heavy, the demon blood in his veins thrumming through his body like repressed liquid fire. Grell sat there in confusion, his lips still open from their kiss, worry and shock in his own green eyes. He reached forward and Sebastian scrambled back.

"No," he whispered. "Do not touch me now, Grell."

Grell's lower lip quivered, but he could see the effort the reaper was putting in to stay calm. "What…" He cleared his throat, his hand still suspended in mid air. "What happened?" His voice had broken, but he coughed and tried to hide it.

Sebastian closed his eyes, refusing to look at the one he cared so much about, trying to forget that lucid, biting image of killing the reaper in a bout of violent, _devilish _love. He hadn't thought such a thing in years, but there it was—that horrible, demonic part of him that demanded to be satisfied.

"Sebastian?" he said just a tad louder, his voice edging up an octave or two. Clearly, he was shaken—and he had every reason to be. Sebastian had never treated him so, of course he'd be confused.

A second later he had the reaper in his arms, petting his hair, crushing him to his body. "I am so sorry," he whispered. "I am sorry!" Grell was frozen in shock, obviously at a loss for what to do as Sebastian worried over him like a mother hen, making sure he hadn't done anything to him unintentionally.

"What was that?" Grell demanded once Sebastian had calmed down. The butler had to struggle to control his inner demon.

"I think…" he murmured carefully, his arms still around the reaper, and he worried Grell might be able to feel him tremble slightly, feel the heat under his skin. "I think I am losing control of my… demonic nature."

Grell looked up at him wordlessly from under those long red-brown eyelashes, imploring Sebastian to explain, and he did, guilt biting at him.

"Our kind, we need to visit Hell every now and again, to remind ourselves of who we are, what we are. It is how we keep our nature in check around humans," Sebastian explained quietly, his hand smoothing red hair. "The more time we spend in this world, Grell, the more human we become. And after a while…" He looked down in shame, the first time that Grell had ever seen the emotion from the demon. "After a while, love, we lose control."

He looked up, and his eyes were that dazzling pink again, his expression heartbroken.

"I almost killed you," he whispered, then chuckled without humor. "I know how you feel now, love. And I feel sick." It was quite the thing for him to say—he'd never said it before, but then, he'd never felt the way he did now before.

"So…" Grell took a deep breath. "How do you… fix that?" His voice was hesitant, like he knew he wouldn't like the answer. Sebastian looked down again, his eyes shifting back to red.

"I need to visit Hell. The young master probably should as well." His voice was low, but Grell didn't seem to understand what that meant. Sebastian loved that about him—how carefully naïve he was. He loved Grell, so much. Enough to do this, to do this horrible thing to avoid killing him. Sebastian gathered his resolve. He could not kill Grell because he knew the minute he returned to his senses and stood in a pool of the blood of the slaughtered death god he would likely find someone to slaughter _him_.

He kissed Grell's forehead again. He couldn't live without Grell now... maybe after his visit to Hell, but now? He couldn't live apart from him, even knowing he was safe and alive, nor would he be able to survive knowing that the man he loved so dearly was buried in an unmarked grave, or worse, in the cold mausoleums of the reapers.

"What is so serious about that?" Grell asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion, but Sebastian could tell that dread was bubbling in his stomach, the same way it did in his own.

"The chances are very good," he said, his voice tight. "That if I go to Hell, my feelings—my very _human_ feelings for you… will disappear, and I will lose what I feel for you."

Grell looked up at him, his lips shut tight and just like the day the reaper had been returned to him, the color drained from his face and his eyes widened in horror. Only one thing was different—instead of running, Grell buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder and tried not to burst into tears.

**(Insert astricts here—FF GIMME MEH ASTRICTS BACK!) – As in this has nothing to do with the actual story. Don't take it seriously!**

OMAKE ONE!

Grell and Sebastian sat in the garden when spring came, Grell with a handful of brightly colored, sugar-covered birds. Sebastian eyed them wearily, not even wanting to know what his pet was stuffing his face with. When Grell bit into one, munching happily. Sebastian cocked his head in confusion when he saw that the inside was white.

"What are you eating?" he asked incredulously.

Grell looked over, biting a little chocolate dot off of the bird's head. "Peeps, duh. Delicious marshmallow treats! And I totally just ate his eye."

Sebastian's eye twitched.

**(Insert astricts here—FF GIMME MEH ASTRICTS BACK!)**

OMAKE TWO!

When Sebastian caught Grell, he let the reaper slump to the ground, before sighing and kneeling down. "Mr. Sutcliff, really."

Grell looked up, trying not to cry. "What?"

"Are you depressed?" he inquired and Grell nodded dramatically.

"Yes! I am!" he cried, flinging his arms around the demon who went still in shock. "Are you here to save me from my hole of loneliness?"

Sebastian clucked reproachfully. "Yes. As a matter of fact, you know, Grell…"

His eyes shone and he leaned up for a kiss, excited that Sebastian cared enough to bring him out of his slump.

Sebastian's eyes flashed cruelly. "Depression hurts, Grell. Cymbalta can help."

**(Insert astricts here—FF GIMME MEH ASTRICTS BACK!)**

Ciel took a deep breath, shuffling his feet nervously. "I… erm, Sebastian… G-Grell…" For some reason, he looked more afraid of Grell than Sebastian, which confused both would-be parents.

"Yes?" Sebastian said impatiently, but Grell held his hand up, silencing his love.

"You have to approach this delicately!" he hissed in the demon's ear. "What is it, darling?"

Ciel blushed, and looked down, nodding. He went to sit on Grell's lap when Grell gestured. He looked up at his "mother" and said, very, _very _quietly…

"I'm pregnant."

"_Oh my fucking god, you did not just say that! I'm going to kick that kid's ass—Alois Trancy, get your skinny ass in here, you little _bastard!"

Sebastian watched Grell scream, then looked down at the shocked boy who had tumbled to the floor when Grell had stood up angrily.

"Grell, were you not telling me to handle this delicately?"

**I'm not sure what's up with the omakes—I just that you would like some comic relief after this heavy chapter. ^.^**

**Kandakicksass **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah, meow. Chapter nineteen. So close to a hundred reviews! Four more, people! *does dance* I am SO pumped! I don't quite get it, though… this fic hasn't even been up a month yet, I don't think… Anyway, not complaining, lol!**

Grell quietly opened the door to Ciel's room, trying to think of something to say. So far, he was coming up blank. His heart was still racing, but he was trying—trying to forget, at least temporarily, what Sebastian had told him that morning. The boy laying there, completely oblivious, was almost enough to do it, too. He just watched him breathe evenly, in and out.

Ciel, thank whatever deity that watched over the damned boy, was fast asleep. Grell considered this a blessing because he'd found Ciel in the habit of eavesdropping, and he wasn't sure how the little lord would take the information that would be presented to him later. He was eager to have at least a few peaceful last moments with his dear child.

He padded over to the side of Ciel's bed and sat down. He brushed a strand of unruly indigo hair out of his eyes. "It's time to wake, love," he murmured, placing a kiss on the waking demon's cheek on impulse. Ciel frowned in his sleep, reaching out and snuggling into Grell's side. His throat closed and for a few moments he just sat there, stroking the boy's hair, trying not to disturb him.

He looked up to see Sebastian in the doorway and he waved him away. This was his time with Ciel, and he wasn't going to share just yet. Sebastian looked heartbroken and Grell couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. He loved the demon far too much to let him go and wipe away the evidence of their relationship from his mind, but he had no choice. Grell bit his lower lip, his teeth drawing blood, as he thought of what he stood to lose. His home—for the Phantomhive manor had become his home, and the apartment "William's apartment"—his son, his love… everything that mattered to him, he could very easily lose, very soon.

"Grell?" Ciel mumbled, blinking up at him. "Good morning." Grell smiled down at him, at his son, laying so complacently next to him. This boy… Grell's eyes darkened as he thought. This boy was one half of everything to him. The other half likely watched them still, waiting for Grell to be ready to explain everything. He forced himself to brighten up—this was the last nice moment he might ever have with Ciel again, and he wanted to make it count.

Grell chuckled under his breath. He had rarely seen the boy so amiable in the morning. "Good morning, love. It's time to get up." Ciel sat, scratching his cheek absently while his eyes adjusted.

"Are you going to dress me?" he asked, yawning. Grell nodded. "Something red, I presume?" Grell laughed, and nodded, getting up off the bed and heading to the closet.

"It looks good on you, my little master," he said. "But then, you _are _my son. It makes sense." Ciel laughed, stretching. "What? I'm being serious!" Ciel laughed again and Grell emerged from the closet with an outfit very similar to his old style—a pair of ironed shorts, knee high socks, button down shirt, ribbon, blazer, and a pair of small heels like the ones he had worn all those years ago. All were red with the exception of the socks and the shirt.

"I'm going to look like a fire truck!" he complained good-naturedly while Grell dressed him.

"A cute fire truck," he countered. "You really do look good in red, my little son. It suits you." He tied the ribbon and smoothed Ciel's hair, reluctant to let the boy go to start the day. "What tea would you like? I have Earl Grey with me, and Oolong."

"Why bring two?" he asked skeptically. "But I'll have Oolong. Earl Grey for my afternoon tea, if you don't mind. What did you bring for breakfast?"

A quirky smile turned Grell's lips upward. "That, I give you no choice. I've brought an omelet I've made myself, and for a side, scones—I assume that's to your liking, little lord?" Ciel turned his nose up.

"Whatever," he sniffed, but then he looked back down and laughed. "You look upset, Grell. What's wrong?" Grell looked up in surprised only to find Ciel examining his features carefully. He looked away again in guilt. Only his little master would notice such a thing, and call him on it.

"I… we shall have to talk, my little son, but later. Not now. I'm having too much fun!" Grell made his voice deliberately cheery to offset the clearly confused earl. Ciel wasn't going to fall for it, however, and Grell wasn't surprised. He'd noticed the boy was quite sensitive to the emotions of others, especially those close to him. He'd grown extraordinarily good at reading Sebastian which flabbergasted the reaper, and the reaper himself.

"No, you will tell me now!" he ordered, irked. "What are you keeping from me, Grell?" The red head sighed.

"Sebastian," he called. "I suppose you should probably come in and help me explain now." Sebastian was at his side at once, helping Grell to his feet and sitting down next to Ciel on the bed. "Ciel, my little lord…" Grell was still debating how to tell him when Sebastian cut to the chase.

"We have to go back to Hell, my lord," he said formally, but his voice was tight and it was clear he wasn't at all enthusiastic about the idea. Ciel blinked, looking over at him in shock. "No, do not give me that look, my lord. It is high time we visit. You have far less control than I—it is a shock you have lasted this long without maiming something." Ciel's lips sealed tight. "Or have you, young master?"

Ciel looked away. "I don't know what you mean. I'm not going back to Hell, and that's final." Sebastian growled and Ciel looked up, his expression angry. "Sebastian, you know as well as I do that if we go now, everything we've worked for, everything we've achieved…" He cut himself off, seething. "A family, Sebastian!" He stood, stomping his foot.

Grell frowned, turning his gaze to the window. Watching Ciel so upset bothered him more than he would be able to voice and even the hand on his, covered by a white glove, wasn't comforting him.

"A family," Sebastian repeated quietly. "Yes. And I almost killed that family this morning."

Ciel went silent, the blood draining from his face. He stilled before he cocked his head, stepping back. "What do you mean?" His voice was hoarse and trembled.

Sebastian looked up at him, his wine-red eyes darker than usual. His lovely, almost _inhuman _features were grave and he almost looked like what he was with the ice in his eyes and the black hair that framed his face messily. "I mean that this morning, I almost ripped Grell's heart out of his chest," Sebastian answered coldly, the words clipped. "Straight out. I almost killed him, young master, out of _love_."

"What does that have to do with Hell?" he asked, unable to keep his gaze on his butler. "What does your creepy idea of love have to do with going to Hell?"

Sebastian laughed, and the sound almost hurt Grell's ears. It was unpleasant, like a beautiful melody with such a harsh undertone it makes your ears bleed. "_My _idea of love? It was the demon part of me that almost killed him. The demon inside of you must be growing restless as well, is it not, my lord? We have been away for too long. The demon part of us fights the human part. The feelings, and twists them. This morning, I was thinking of how…" His unreadable eyes moved to Grell and the reaper knew how difficult the confession had to be for him. He squeezed Sebastian's hand. "I was thinking of how precious Grell was to me, and his heartbeat, and was very, very close to ripping his heart out to hold it."

Ciel looked like he was going to sick. "No."

"Yes," Grell said softly. "I watched him—he pulled away from me. He looked… scared. Just think, Ciel, my little son… just think… how would you handle it if the urge came to you? You could hurt Alois. You could hurt me." He thought about what he said and blushed. "I mean, you could _try _to hurt me. It's not like I'm totally defenseless." But they all knew that Ciel _would_ hurt him, because Grell wouldn't fight back. Grell definitely wouldn't raise a hand against the boy, even if he was after his life.

They heard the door ring from downstairs—the sound was so very _loud_.

"I'll get it," Grell murmured, leaning over to kiss Sebastian softly, then pressed a kiss to Ciel's shocked forehead as well. He left, turning at the door to see Ciel fall into Sebastian's arms. Grell allowed himself a small smile. His Sebby would take care of their boy. He always had.

He went downstairs, trying to ignore the sound of his heels clacking in the empty halls. It had been such a lively place before. Now, the servants were gone and its only occupants were two demons and a reaper. He sighed, laughing to himself. A pitiful existence they shared… but they were together.

He opened the door.

"Erm… hello?"

Grell blinked at the short woman standing in the doorway with a suitcase and a small messenger bag. She had shoulder-length red hair that was almost fuchsia in color and dark brown eyes. The woman was simply dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down white shirt, a simple black coat over the whole ensemble. She looked to be in her late thirties, early forties, but she was still very pretty.

"I'm Rinny," she said in a hesitant voice. "Um… I got a letter with a job offer for this address a couple months ago. I was wondering if I could talk to…" She set the suitcase down and pulled a letter out of the pocket of her jeans. "The Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" She looked up at him hopefully.

Grell cocked his head at her, confused. Ciel hadn't mentioned anything about a new employee. "Ah… yes, come in. I'll go get the little lord…" He ushered her inside and shut the door behind her. "May I ask why you have bags with you if you're wondering about a job?"

She looked over at him, strangely unaffected by the grand place she was in. "It's a live in job."

"And if it's been two months, why do you assume it's still an open offer?" Grell hated to be so rude, but he had to make sure she wasn't a threat. The situation _was_ rather strange, after all.

She looked over at him. "The lord Phantomhive isn't human, is he?" she asked instead of answering and Grell went still in shock.

"What—"

She smiled. "I thought so. I grew up in this house, you know. My parents… they died in a car accident when I was three. I had nowhere to go, so my grandmother, who had sold the mansion for money to survive and worked there for the new owner… she begged him to let me stay. I did, until I was ten and she died. I was sent to some random relative I cared nothing for. But my grandmother… she would tell me all about her lord, before he had just disappeared."

She let the words sink in and Grell froze in shock. "You…"

"I've seen old pictures of the lord, and when I got the job offer, I did some research on my prospective employer. They're the same person, yes? The Ciel Phantomhive from the late eighteen hundreds, and now." When Grell didn't answer, she sighed. "My grandmother was a maid for the lord Phantomhive. Her name was Mey-Rin."

Grell sucked in a sharp breath. "You're the maid's granddaughter!" He examined her closely. "Well, I'll be damned," he breathed. "Can't believe I didn't see the resemblance. It _has _been a hundred years…"

The woman laughed and Grell realized he'd just given away the fact that he, too, was inhuman.

"You must be Rinny," Grell heard a voice announce and he whirled around to face the little lord coming down the stairs. "Grell, mother…" He winced when he said it, but Grell couldn't have been happier. He'd always wanted to be a mother, and Ciel knew it. "You can take care of her until we return, yes? Just show her to the a servant's bedroom. You know what you can delegate to her from Sebastian's duties, don't you?"

_Until we return_. Grell's smile dropped and he nodded. "I can." His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. "How long… will you be gone, my lord?"

"A month or so," he answered carefully. "Rinny, thank you for coming. Can we discuss the specifics of your pay when I return?" She nodded.

"Of course, lord Phantomhive," she said respectfully. "I don't mind in the least. It's not like I have anything waiting for me." She chuckled humorlessly. Grell thought he might like her.

He walked over and gave Ciel a fierce hug. "I love you, my son," he murmured into Ciel's hair. The boy hugged him back after a moment and buried his face in Grell's chest. "You little brat." Ciel laughed, but he looked upset again. Grell kissed his forehead. He didn't want them to go, either.

"I love you, too," he choked, then stormed outside to avoid the others seeing his eyes, which were starting to look almost like they were filling with tears.

"What about me, pet?" Sebastian asked, holding out his arms and Grell stepped into them eagerly. "I love you very much, Grell. You know that, don't you?"

He nodded, leaning up and kissing Sebastian as hard as he could. Their lips would be bruised, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." Sebastian nodded, kissing him lightly one more time. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

Sebastian walked to the door and turned back, his torment in his eyes. "Goodbye, love."

And then he was gone.

Grell tried not to cry and succeeded for the most part, but he was pretty sure Rinny had seen the tear that had escaped, because she watched him with a sympathetic gaze until he'd snapped at her to start paying attention to what he was telling her to do.

**Was this chapter a fail? I think maybe not, but I'm not sure. I like Rinny, and she's an OC, yes, but if you think about it, it makes sense. I mean, there have to be decendents, yes? Yes.**

**Kandakicksass**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, holy fucking shit, chapter 20. Over a hundred reviews. O.O WOW. And for everyone who's asked, I PROMISE, this will have a happy ending. I don't… always… do the horrible depressing ending thing. I was tempted, but no. ;P**

Sebastian watched as Ciel wiped at his eyes furiously. He normally would have said something, teased him perhaps, but the crushing feeling in his own chest made it a little difficult to make fun of the upset earl.

"Tis only a month, my lord. Nothing more," he said gently, but he was very close to doing the very same thing his young lord was. Ciel voiced what he was thinking.

"And who knows who we'll be when we return," he said bitterly. "Who knows if we'll be so horrible to kick Grell out, or worse—what if we left him? Knowing him, he'd develop insane abandonment issues. Just think about it—Grell with abandonment issues!" He shuddered. "He'd never forgive us if we abandoned him."

"It might shock you, what he will forgive," he murmured, smoothing Ciel's hair the same way Grell would have. "The loves us more than you credit him for. We are his life—you know that." He sighed. "You are his child, my lord. He will always see you as such."

Ciel nodded, his eyes on the ground as he walked over to the car. Faintly, they could hear the sound of sobs, catching and hoarse, like the person crying was trying not to. They both knew who it was and Ciel was obviously trying to block it out. Sebastian, however, couldn't, and felt sick thinking about it, his beautiful Grell crying again. He'd been crying so much recently that he was disgusted with himself. He'd heard him talking to himself more than once, asking himself what he'd done with the "bloody" reaper that had once been so strong and unflappable.

Sebastian had found it almost funny at the time—Grell had never been unflappable. He was certainly strong, but he was easy to get to. He realized now what the reaper had meant about being unflappable. He used to be the kind of person who would never get honestly upset. Now, he broke down and found himself awash in tears. Sebastian could understand why that would upset him, finding himself so weak.

The drive was nearly two hours long and it was spent in silence. Ciel had no preference for music—he rarely listened to it—and he was in no mood for idle chatting. To be honest, Sebastian couldn't have asked for more. He too was much too somber to keep up a conversation.

There, another reason why he understood Grell's self-frustration so well. He felt it as well, wondering constantly when he had been reduced to the lover of a death god, meant to be his enemy. He let his mind wander—they weren't _really _lovers, he supposed. He'd thought about it—not too much, but he'd definitely given the idea some consideration. He couldn't deny that he _wanted_ to—really, he wasn't sure how he'd missed how attractive Grell was before. It was certainly an exotic sort of beauty, but he was striking in his own way.

Sebastian had to admit he'd never been too partial to red heads—to him, the color was gaudy and flamboyant. Perhaps that was why it fit the reaper so well. He, too, was out of control and eccentric. It was perfect for him, really.

When they arrived to the location Ciel had ordered, he parked the car on the side of the road, helping his young master out. They stood for a moment and just stared at the small plain in front of them, grassy and unblemished, before Ciel sighed and began forward, leaving the car. It was a road no one took and Ciel hoped that no one would steal it. He had no desire to walk back home when they returned.

"Would you like to do the honors, sir, or shall I?" Sebastian asked, looking over at his young lord. Once upon a time, the question would have been mocking. Now, it was simply tired.

Ciel sighed yet again. "I suppose I shall. I've got to practice doing it, yes?" He laughed humorlessly and pulled the eye patch off, storing it in one red pocket. He looked down, concentrating very hard.

The earth swallowed them whole and Ciel yelped. He'd never gotten used to the sudden drop into the water-like substance that acted as a barrier between their dimension and earth and it always took his breath away. Sebastian would be amused if it weren't for the situation. Once submerged, he took his lord's hand, who was trying to swim violently with an angry expression on his young face, and pulled them both downward through the gate-water.

It wasn't a long swim—the gate-water was meant to act as a net, in case someone fell in who wasn't meant to, but instances as such were rare. Only death gods, like Grell, and demons could open such a gate, and both were extremely careful how and where they did it, so the defenses were rather low.

Sebastian pulled Ciel through and broke surface into the hot, red sun that burned in the sky of their realm. Ciel coughed, letting Sebastian propel him onto warm, dry land, who shortly followed, ringing his clothes out.

"Name?"

Sebastian looked over at the secretary who sat there at a small desk with a bored look. She hadn't changed since she'd been appointed the job some four hundred years prior, and Sebastian was glad for that. She was an old friend, if that was what you wanted to call someone who raided your home and slept with anything you _brought_ home (be it friends, family, or pets).

"Hermetia, you should not have to ask me that," he said reproachfully. "And if you should know who I am, you should know who he is." He helped Ciel to his feet.

The demon, whose latest name had been "Hermetia", smiled. "Of course not. Have you ever considered the idea that I simply like giving you trouble?"

He laughed and Ciel gave her a disgruntled look. He knew that, like himself, Ciel could feel the beast inside of him calm. "My name has not changed, Herm, and it will not unless something happens to this one." He nodded toward the young master. "But if you must, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive."

She chuckled and wrote the names down. "Glad to see you back. I was beginning to fear you'd lost control and begun to prey on some unsuspecting villagers." Both she and Sebastian laughed at an inside joke he had no intention of explaining to Ciel, which was interrupted when another demon hauled himself out of the gate-pool.

"Gerald Torch," he muttered to Hermetia, who nodded and wrote it down under Ciel's name and looked back to the two as the demon stalked away with an angry expression.

Hermetia grinned, and Ciel watched as Sebastian chatted with her, examining the two. It was in his nature to suspect Sebastian of cheating, but looking at them, he decided it wasn't like that. Sure, Hermetia was very pretty—she had shoulder length brown hair and laughing blue eyes framed by brown-blonde lashes. She had a nice figure, too, but that was one of the very things he thought would prevent Sebastian from being tempted to break Grell's heart.

For one, Ciel was pretty sure Sebastian was gay—if you could call a demon "gay". He'd mentioned it once, and Sebastian had simply told him that there were no labels like that in Hell, and that it was in his nature to be as wicket and sinful as possible. He was attracted to men, which by human standards made him gay, but by demonic standards, he was normal. For two, no matter how pretty the woman was, she wasn't really Sebastian's type. He liked a little variety (and Ciel felt sick for knowing this), someone different. Normally, that didn't include totally outlandish (Grell being the exception), but Hermetia wasn't particularly spectacular, even if she had a interesting personality.

"We should go, Herm," Sebastian said after a few minutes, a hand on Ciel's arm. "But we will certainly come visit to make your job less boring, yes?"

She nodded and waved them off, returning to a battered mystery novel that looked almost like a porn novel, but Ciel wasn't going to look too deeply into the matter.

"This is an order—you are not allowed to cheat on Grell," Ciel commanded quietly when they were far enough away, knowing Sebastian would be able to decipher that he'd picked up on the slight flirtatious vibes Hermetia had been giving off. Sebastian raised his eyebrow down at him, but nodded.

"I would not dream of it, my lord. You do not need to make it an order," Sebastian admitted with a small smile playing on his lips. He had Ciel's hand as he led the lord to his home. "I love him, my lord. Just like I love you." Playfully, he kissed Ciel the way Grell did and the boy jumped, his face turning a dark shade of red that would have made his "mother" proud.

"You do not," he said hotly. "Don't lie!" Sebastian laughed at this display of embarrassment.

"But I do, my lord," he chuckled. "Perhaps Grell has rubbed off on me, hm? You have in turn become my son as well." Ciel grumbled something under his breath, but his tone was light enough. He almost sounded… happy.

Sebastian thought he might be losing his mind.

Ciel walked up the cobblestone steps to Sebastian's home, similar in style to a house on earth, but much larger. The population of demons was a lot smaller than that of humans, thus there was more room for larger houses. Everyone had a job as well, and plenty of money. Sebastian often wondered why the humans didn't do as his own species did, but then, he had resigned himself to never trying to understand the odd, often irrational species.

Once inside, Ciel pulled his blazer off and set it down, kicking his shoes off and slipping on a pair of slippers he'd left last time he was there. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something sugary out of the pantry. Sebastian greatly respected his lord for this—he may have been an aristocrat and a brat, but his little lord was respectful enough not to try and order Sebastian around in his own territory.

"Doesn't that kid… what's his name… didn't his newest contractor name him 'Carne'? Doesn't he usually come over when you come home?" Ciel asked conversationally and Sebastian nodded, removing his own jacket and setting it on the coat rack.

"I believe he had a new master after the little blonde girl," he answered thoughtfully. "I'm thinking he is going by Raine now." Ciel nodded, then set the sugared confectionary down, hopping down from the bar stool he'd sat himself at.

"You know, I think you should all just get names for yourself and not bother with the naming business. The whole "oh, I don't have a name!" thing is annoying. What are we supposed to call you people in between masters?" he asked, irked. Sebastian laughed.

"First of all, we are _your _people as well, my lord. And second, we usually have a common alias we go by when we are not under contract," he said, chuckling. "I, for example, usually go by Elixiral."

Ciel gave him a dirty look. "Too pretty for someone like you. You should just go by Sebastian from now on." Sebastian laughed again, ruffling his hair. Ciel swatted his hand away, frowning. "I'm not kidding."

"I know you most certainly are not. That just happens to be the funny thing," he teased. The young earl rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"Sebastian! You're home!"

Ciel stopped at the top stair and padded back down, his socked feet making thumps on the carpet. He turned to Sebastian in accusation. "I _told _you!" The butler sighed and nodded.

"Yes, my lord, you told me." A walking ball on energy rolled into the room, looking between Ciel and Sebastian, and grinned.

"Hello, little earl," Raine greeted him with a goofy grin. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"It's the Undertaker of the demon world…" he muttered, going back up and disappearing from view. Sebastian gave his guest a flat look and the much younger demon, who had been taught all he knew from the demon standing in front of him crossly, pouted.

"Brother, you've got to stop looking like that," he complained. "Someone will think you're an asshole." He laughed at his own bad joke and Sebastian's eye twitched. He was doing this for Grell, and it was certainly a serious situation, but he was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to take much more of…

He gave Raine a look over, taking in the eccentrically styled blonde hair and violet eyes. He'd gotten a tattoo, Sebastian noticed disapprovingly, and an eyebrow piercing.

Yes, he wouldn't be able to take much of that _thing_, and he'd only been there two minutes.

Hell was going to be, well, _hell_.

**Don't worry, there will be more explination about Raine in the next Sebastian-Ciel POV chapter. He's not just a totally random little beast, promise. He's actually got a point for being in here. The next Sebastian chapter will probably be pretty light to offset the Grell chapter, which will probably be rather dark. Just letting you know. Ja ne, everyone!**

**Kandakicksass**


	21. Chapter 21

**Has anyone noticed that there is like, ZERO full-on Alois/Ciel slash on here, but PLENTY of it as a side pairing? I'm guilty of it. Who started that? SOMEONE WRITE FULL ON ALOIS/CIEL, PLEASE! If you do, I will~~! :3**

**Side note: No, Grell will not be getting pregnant. I've had several questions about this, and while I considered it, you don't even want to KNOW the plot idea that came with it. It would have turned this story into an angst fest, and it wasn't originally meant to be like that, so I scrapped it. Kay? Kay.**

Grell really didn't feel like getting out of bed. He knew he probably should, and that he was supposed to show Rinny her duties today (seeing as he'd broken down in tears when he'd tried the day before), but it didn't seem quite worth it. Getting out of the bed that, at least for now, still smelled like Sebastian seemed like a bad idea. In an attempt to avoid leaving, he looked around the room.

It was really more like their room, to be honest. The closet held not only Grell's clothes (a small minority of them; he'd have to go and retrieve the rest at some point), but Sebastian's as well, and everything the demon needed to get ready in the morning or before bed was in the room, too. The tattered books Sebastian read when alone and bored lay on his night stand, which had been moved into the room since there was only one originally, which Grell used. Sebastian's spare shoes sat next to Grell's red and black boots, which he usually left in favor of slippers when in the house.

"Master Grell," Rinny called from outside, knocking loudly. "Get up. Does Master Sebastian usually have this much trouble getting you out of bed?"

"Sebastian is normally in bed with me," he growled, burying himself further in the sheets. "And stop calling me 'master'. Ciel is the little master here, not me."

"Lord Phantomhive considers you and Master Sebastian his parents, which puts you at a higher status than me," she said calmly. "Master Sebastian won't be pleased when I tell him how you spent the entire time he was gone brooding. You have to give me my duties before you leave for work, which, judging by the angry phone call I received from a man by the name of William T. Spears, you are late for."

Grell groaned and sat up. He felt horrible, but she was right—if Sebastian was still his Sebastian when he came home, it would definitely upset him knowing Grell couldn't pull himself together enough to go to work, which he loved. Grell sighed, fisting the sheets. He hated himself so much as of late. He had become such a weakling and part of him wanted to blame Sebastian, to hate Sebastian, for turning him into such a pathetic wretch. On the other hand, however, it was his own weakness. It sickened him that the had become so easily overwhelmed by his feelings.

He got out of bed and dressed, surprising Rinny when he opened the door with a flat expression. "I'm up," he said dryly. "Are you happy now?" She nodded.

"Yes. Now, my duties?"

Grell showed her around briskly, running down the basic schedule that he was going to have her go through while he was gone. "This room," he said, nodding toward Sebastian's. "And my own belong to Sebastian and I exclusively, and however unused his may be, they are off-limits. The little master's bedroom and office are also off-limits. I will deal with all of them when I get home at four thirty."

He had to admit, he was all but pretending to be Sebastian at the moment, and was unnecessarily proud of himself for being able to pull it off. He could remember the days when he'd been the incompetent one, and now he was elite.

"Remember, your duties are meals, laundry, and general cleaning. Sebastian and I will see to everything else, and whatever you can't handle. Yes?" She nodded, and followed him as he walked quickly downstairs, to the front door. "Oh, and if someone comes by the name of Alois Trancy, the Trancy earl—" He paused. "Blonde, mischievous looking. A little insane. Make him aware that Ciel is gone, and won't return for a month. If he would still like to come in, let him, and tell him even if he choses not to, I would gladly explain what happened when I get off work. Tell him when I get off, and that if he wants to wait here, he can wait in Ciel's office."

"He's allowed in the young master's office, but I'm not?" she asked playfully and he managed to loosen his guard enough to smile back, grateful that she was trying to lighten the mood.

"He is the little master's…" He made a face. "… _significant other_. No, you don't even want to _know _what that implies." He paused. "Okay, well, it's something I've consid—no, that's not the point. Alois knows what to do and not do. I trust the kid… even if he's a little brat who's tarnishing my baby." He made another face, and laughed when Rinny did. "I'll see you when I get off work."

She nodded, and closed the door after him.

When he snapped back into focus, he was standing outside the G.R. building and walked in. The secretary looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Sutcliff," she greeted him pleasantly. "How are you today?" Eliza Duncan, whom Grell called Liza for short, was a short woman of twenty three, who had dark brown hair and amber eyes framed by hay-colored eyelashes. There were several freckles on her high cheekbones. All in all, she was very cute and if Grell swung that way, he might be tempted toward her. As it was, she was engaged to a nice young man whose family owned a clothing store Grell frequently shopped at, and Grell himself was both gay, so he doubted anything would happen between them.

"I've been better," he shrugged. "Been worse. Did you know Sebby left?"

She raised an eyebrow. As of late, the human secretary Eliza Duncan—he called her Liza for short—had become his confident for all things Sebastian. Ronald and William were both a fairly regular part of his life, but they still hadn't quite gotten used to the Sebastian-related part of his life, now that Sebastian was _actually _a part of it. Eliza, as a human, had nothing to do with them, and could listen objectively.

It helped that she was of the opinion that Eric was in the wrong, and was now icing him quite thoroughly. "No, why did he leave?" He sighed, resting his elbow on the counter and propping his head up on his hand. He knew it probably wasn't healthy for him to talk about Sebastian so much, but of course he did anyway. He could never seem to stop.

"Something about his being a demon, and losing control of himself around me," he replied glumly. "And I understand, of course, I would do the same thing. It's just frustrating. I miss my Sebby." He sighed again dramatically.

She nodded, shuffling through some papers. "I can understand that, Mr. Sutcliff. When is he coming back? Do you know?" He shrugged.

"In a month or so. The problem is, he may not be the same Sebastian when he comes back." He frowned. "And to be honest, that worries me. I've worked so hard for Sebby to love me like I love him."

"Sounds like you succeeded," she said. "So what's the problem?"

"His feelings are human, and he's… not a human," he explained carefully. "He thinks that Hell, while calming down the demon part of him, might also calm the human part that developed while he was here on earth." The beautiful, human light that shone inside him like a beacon. He definitely wasn't an angel, but Grell knew he would never be able to fall for someone utterly evil. Sebastian wasn't 'evil'. He was dark, and twisted, but he had a heart. Grell loved his heart. Suddenly, he understood the appeal of ripping it out of his chest. To be able to hold the organ in his hands, to truly have his heart while painting him such a beautiful red… Grell could _certainly _see the appeal.

Then the image of his angelic demon dead flashed through him and the appeal faded, replaced with horror. He was definitely able to understand why Sebastian had been so frightened. The idea made his blood run cold, and he resolutely decided not to think of it again.

She nodded again, sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sutcliff. If it helps, It sounds like nothing is for certain yet, so you may still have a chance," she said with a encouraging smile. "Don't give up so early in the race."

He nodded, smiling tightly. "Thanks, Liza. I'd better go, but I'll talk to you later." She nodded and waved as he got on the elevator.

"Good morning, Grell," William greeted him hesitantly when he stepped off of the elavator. Grell sighed.

"How did you find out?" he asked, giving William a flat look. The reaper gave him a half-smile.

"He called to inform me to keep you busy with field work so paperwork wouldn't drive you off of the deep end," he answered and Grell rolled his ringed eyes.

"Always efficient, my Sebby," Grell chuckled, giving a tired sigh. "But I think I'll be fine, field work or no. Admit it, though… you like him." William laughed, shrugging.

"Let's just say he's not as… horrible as I originally thought. He has real feelings for you, which is enough for me. We'll never be friends, but…" he trailed off, letting Grell put two and two together, who smiled.

"Do you think that he'll come back?" Grell asked, ignoring the secretary that was hanging onto their every word, likely for some juicy gossip. "Or rather, come back and still be himself?" William patted his shoulder lightly, walking him to his office.

"Demons… they don't feel love lightly, Grell," William replied carefully. "So yes, I think chances are fairly good that he will. Love is a strong emotion." Grell smiled at him gratefully.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Grell told him, grinning. "You really are a life saver."

For once, William's smile was warm. "You're the life saver. Heavens knows I wouldn't be the same person I am now if it weren't for you." Grell thought back to the amusing days they had spent as partners during their academy days, and laughed. William was obviously thinking the same thing, because he, too laughed. "You are my closest friend, Grell. Just know that. I would do practically anything for you."

"I know."

"After all, you still have that horrendous scythe of yours, do you not?" he asked with a wink, and Grell laughed. "Yes, that is what I thought. So, how are you doing without Sebastian so far?" William sounded slightly uncomfortable now, but he was trying, and Grell couldn't deny how he appreciated William's effort.

"I'm… I've been worse," Grell answered, sitting down in his office chair and leaning back. "It's only the first day, though. I'm sure I'll be feeling it by tonight. It's…" He struggled to find the right word. "It's a very dark thing, being apart from him. And for so long!" He shuddered. "It hasn't really hit me yet, but when it does, you can be sure you'll be hearing some commotion from me." He chuckled dryly and William sat down on the other side of his desk.

"I'm sorry this is happening," Will said hesitantly. "Sebastian feels horrible about it as well, or so he said over the phone last night." Grell nodded, letting out a breath.

"I know he feels horrible about it," Grell said at last. "And I don't blame him in the slightest. I love him and I wouldn't dream of blaming him. It's not who he is. It's what, and I know that." He smiled slightly. "It amazes me, and… I can't believe that he loves me so much that he is willing to overcome his species for me. It's… overwhelmingly heartwarming."

William made a face. "Grell, you know I'm here for you, but please, _please_, stop with the Sebastian love fest. I don't know how much of it I can take."

"All right, dork, let me work," he giggled. "We can go out for lunch or something, okay?" He nodded, and departed. Grell got to work.

Several hours later, Grell trudged up the steps to his home, feeling the emptiness of the manor from the outside. It was usually a lively place, and his return was usually met with a hug and a kiss from his demon. He felt almost sick, thinking that he might never receive the welcome again.

If his Sebastian was still his Sebastian when he came home, Grell was going to jump his ass, whether he liked it or not.

"Welcome home, Master Grell," Rinny greeted him, opening the door just as he reached for the handle. He nodded and walked in, looking around the spotless manor with a satisfied smile. "I finished my work for the day, and the earl of Trancy is in the young lord's office as you requested."

"How long has he been there?" Grell asked absently.

She thought. "A little before lunch. I brought him something to eat and haven't heard a peep from him since." Grell nodded.

"Thank you, Rinny. If you would like to go into town for something, you can take one of the cars," he told her, but she shook her head.

"If I'm done for the night, I'll just retire to my room, Master Grell," she said politely and he nodded.

"That's fine." Grell left her and walked upstairs. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**So, I will have more about the little annoying creature that calls himself Sebastian's brother in the next chapter, and in chapter 23, we'll get to see the Grell-Alois one on one, and see just how Alois was reincarnated, and what his feelings are for Ciel, yada yada. Be excited! Am I boring everyone with all of these chapters that are more plot and backstory than Sebastian/Grell? If I am, I'm sorry. T.T**

**Kandakicksass**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had to trudge through several emotions before I could finally bring myself to write this. This follows two very dark poems, the beginning of an ItaSasu that is going to join the ranks of Narcissist Diaries in terms of creepiness (said fic is a SasuNaru… sort of… and I suggest you read it), and several new marks that will undoubtedly become scars, so I'd better be loved.**

Blonde hair almost white, gelled into different directions. It almost looked casually messy, but it was far too stiff for it to be natural. Eyes, framed by a thick fringe of pale blonde lashes, were violet in color and striking. Pale skin, a small, petite nose, and bee-stung lips curved upward. A lithe body that almost rivaled that of his beloved's, but was far too shota for Sebastian's tastes.

Oh, and Sebastian had never been one for suicidal tendencies, but if the boy didn't shut his mouth now, he was going to go nuts on himself with the meat cleaver he was using to chop the meat Ciel requested for dinner.

"I'm serious, Sebastian! You haven't been home in _what_, forty years? Fifty? I can't even _count _them anymore! I'm not at home often, but I'm never gone so long! And your little master—can't he _grow_? Will he be a shrimp forever?"

Sebastian's eye twitched, but he forced himself to remain calm. The desire to kill himself was fading in favor of killing Raine, but such a thing—however satisfying an act like that might be—would only end in trouble on his end, and would deprive Ciel of his "father", and Grell of his love. _Grell_. The thought soothed him, and inspired him to calm down instead of maim the little creature standing before him in a black t-shirt and jean shorts with his hands on his hips in what Sebastian was sure was supposed to be a stern gesture.

He was much less than impressed with the boy who seemed to think he was Alois Trancy. He'd never been fond of the blonde fairy boy who'd treated his young master like a sex toy, but to be honest, he much preferred Alois to the menace giving him a wide grin now. At least Alois had boundaries… he assumed.

"Are you trying to make me kick you out of my home, Raine?" he asked with a twitching eyebrow. He had to admit, it sounded like a good idea, but knowing the littler demon (who was still almost a foot taller than Ciel), he would just stalk about outside until Sebastian let him in again or strangled him.

Raine sighed. "You promised you would visit, what? Three months ago?" Sebastian winced. He had promised that—he was actually two months and three weeks overdue. To anyone else, he would have apologized for being so appallingly late, but to him, he was going to forgo that formality.

"I was… preoccupied. We certainly would have visited, but both the young master and I were otherwise contented. We had other reasons for not returning than avoiding _you_." The primary reason for him being his beautiful Grell.

Raine nodded casually. "I'm sure. You know, Sebastian, some pretty serious rumors have been going around about you, the infamous Elixiral… sleeping with a death god." Sebastian had never heard Raine sound so serious, and Sebastian spoke without thinking.

"We have not slept together, you retard," he snapped, then the blood drained from his face as he realized what he had just given away.

Raine grinned nastily and Sebastian sighed, knowing he'd sealed his own fate. "So, you _are _seeing a reaper. I wondered. What is she like?" Sebastian gritted his teeth. He'd known Raine would react like that, but it still pissed him off. This was Grell the boy was talking about, not some random prostitute of the street! He cared about the kid, he did, but he was a pain in the ass and a flirt, first and foremost.

He also knew that if he didn't tell him, some way or another, Raine would find out, likely through talking when he returned to the human world, and he didn't want the blonde around for that long. It would be far easier in the long run to just give in and tell him what he wanted to know. "First of all, Grell is certainly not a woman, no matter how he refers to himself." He wouldn't tell anyone else about this, but this was the child he'd mentored and become the elder brother to. Raine hopefully knew better than to try something, so… "And I do not see why you are interested. You do not normally show intrigue in my male lovers…"

He did, however, have a habit of stealing a great deal of his female ones, but that bothered Sebastian much less because he did so when Sebastian was bored. They were all playthings, and Raine found it amusing to take them when they were still high off of the elder demon before twisting them to his own desires. This bothered him little, but he knew that if Raine found someone Sebastian really cared for… well, the boy was much devious than Sebastian was himself, and the worry was starting to grow.

The thought was much darker than he would like to admit out loud—it just proved how weak he'd become in his affections for Grell, but then, he wouldn't trade in the feeble human emotions for anything. To give them up, to give Grell up? He couldn't do that.

"You're risking your reputation by sleeping with a death god. That must mean there's something special about him," Raine shrugged. "It just surprises me—you, who hates death gods more than any other I know!" Sebastian winced; it was a rather true statement. He had.

"Grell is important to me." He was trying to be nonchalant, but he was starting to disturb and worry him that Raine gave a damn. The Raine he knew and was annoyed by wouldn't care about the boys he slept with. The only reason he could assume Rain would care was if he had pieced the pieces together, and that upset him. Raine, being aware that Sebastian had very real, strong feelings for someone? It would definitely inspire him to cause Sebastian problems.

"Then tell me about him," Raine said casually and Sebastian sighed again. He was starting to think even killing Raine wouldn't solve this problem that had cropped up. He only hoped that telling him would quench his curiosity.

"What is there to tell?" Far too much. "He has red hair—_red_ hair—and red glasses, and a red jacket, and green eyes. He also calls himself a woman, and has sharp teeth that somewhat remind me of a shark." Somehow, it didn't seem to sum up everything about him, even though it was a rather precise physical summary. Grell was so lovely, and the description was almost… unflattering. He would have to apologize later; even if Grell wasn't there, he felt disloyal by betraying him in such a light, even if it was on accident.

"Sounds interesting." Raine's violet eyes flashed, a threatening amber glint in them, and his smile curved upward into a smirk. Sebastian felt anger seethe within him. The little beast was challenging him!

Sebastian had to tell himself… several times… to calm down before he attacked the little mongrel. Once upon a time, Raine had been a cute, timid child. What had happened to that? He'd grown up into a full-fledged assailant, and it disgusted Sebastian. What an unrefined child.

"Almost… kinky," Raine continued, either oblivious of how angry he was making his "brother" or sadistic (or masochistic, depending on how one looks at it) enough not to care. "All that red… makes me think of blood. Does he like blood, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth. He had a feeling Raine knew more than he was letting on and was now teasing him. He had taught Raine well. Too well, it seemed.

"So why have you been named like a fairy?" he asked, his voice tight, trying to change the subject. "If you have neglected to notice, it is more than a little ridiculous. 'Raine'—bah. Unbecoming for beings such as us." On top of a warning to change the subject, it was also an opportunity—to escape without having Sebastian ready to kill him the next time he made one wrong move.

"My last master was a teenage girl who thought it would be cool to give me a stupid "fantasy" name," he answered smoothly. "And you didn't answer the question. Does your Grell like blood, Sebastian?"

His eyes flashed and hinted at his true nature. Raine smirked. He could practically hear him think "success". He was going to kill the brat. "Yes. Grell likes blood, probably more than is healthy." The obsession, which likely had something to do with a traumatic event in his childhood judging from one of the things Will had told him once (he wasn't going to ask about it until he felt Grell was ready), had dimmed slightly in the past hundred years, but Sebastian had a feeling that was due to his depression, and that it would rebound when he got his energies, his full emotional potential back. That, at least, was a happy thought. Grell was recovering, and their constant problems didn't seem to be helping, but he was getting better.

"Huh, interesting," he said, sounding casual once more. "I'm going to have to get acquainted with this "Grell". Mr. Sutcliff sounds like an amusing specimen, doesn't he? What do you think, _Sebby_? Is he amusing?"

If Sebastian had been angry before, he was furious now, anger surging through him in waves. "How long have you been spying on us?" he growled.

Raine's expression became deadly. "Two and a half months, more or less," he answered, dropping all pretense at friendliness. "And let me tell you, Sebastian, I'm not at all proud of you. How low you've stooped, to love a reaper? He's practically a human with benefits, and he certainly doesn't have the best background... though, it makes him kind of cute, doesn't it? How… _insane _he is."

"You little viper."

Sebastian had taken him on as an apprentice when he was the equivalent of fifteen human years old. He had taught him everything from feeding to contracting. He had awoken the sadism inside of him, he had taught him to be a demon! He had gone to every ceremony, become his official brother to the law as all mentors did! And this is what the innocent little boy had become. Sebastian almost wondered who had been teaching the boy behind his back, because he certainly hadn't instructed him to be a disloyal skank, to be frank about it.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Do you think I plan on doing something to your precious Grell?"

"If you so much as speak to him I will tear you limb from limb, Seriel," he growled. Raine laughed.

"How angry you are, to use my given name!" His peals of laugher filled the room and Sebastian noticed that Ciel now stood in the stairwell, his cold, bi-colored eyes trained on the laughing demon with distaste and warning. It almost amused Sebastian—he was certain that if Ciel was really determined, he could cause Raine more pain than he could ever imagine. "I haven't been called that since my first master." It happened to be a demon tradition, discarding their given names when they achieved their first contract.

"Even Lucifer himself will not be able to express how angry I am with you," Sebastian growled in a low voice. "I would advise staying away from Grell."

Seriel-Raine laughed again. "Pathetic, feeling so strongly for a reaper. But, to each his own, I suppose." His gaze turned icy. "Elixiral, do you realize what I've had to live up to all of these years? I'm sick of your leftovers. I'm always just a little to late in keeping up with you."

"He's your mentor," Ciel said, entering the conversation for the first time. "He's supposed to be more accomplished than you."

Seriel-Raine snorted. "Whatever. I can't even get laid anymore—every chick I go after asks me if you're my mentor, and decides they'd rather fuck you!" He sounded furious about this, as if it were reason enough to try and steal the love of his brother's life.

"Such crass language," Sebastian said, his voice calm in a deadly way. "I would put time in finding more refined speech." It sickened him that this boy had come from his tutelage.

Seriel-Raine rolled his eyes, heading back toward the front door. "I'm going to prove to you, once and for all, that I'm better than you, brother. Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if you were around more often, if you gave a damn about me instead of your precious _young master_. But you don't. You're never home, even when you say you will be, and if you are, little Phantomhive comes first. I'm sick of it."

He left, the threat still hanging in the air.

Ciel looked up at him with a stormy gaze. "I hope this month passes quickly or we might have to change plans and go home a little earlier than expected."

Sebastian nodded, his mind still far off, where his beautiful Grell lay waiting for his protector, his Sebastian, to return.

**Yeah, Raine is a little bastard. ^.^ Yes, he's certainly not a good guy. There is more than a little demonic nature getting in the way here. That's right—I tricked you and distracted you from the real problem in this arc—jeez. I can't get over how I have arcs in my FANFICTION…**


	23. Chapter 23

When Grell walked into the little master's study, he found Alois in plain sight, playing with the red head's Bitter Rabbit, his finger lightly tracing the rim of the little black button. "You really love him, huh?" the blonde asked conversationally. He flopped the rabbit's ear, not looking up. Grell didn't like the look on Alois's face. It was entirely too vulnerable and made Grell's mothering instincts (regardless of what Will had seemed to think for a century, they actually existed. Grell wasn't just some cross dresser wanting to play the part) take over with alarming force.

"Alois, what's wrong?" Grell asked quietly, coming and sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Alois still didn't look up at him.

"Ciel left," he murmured. "The maid said he'd only be gone a little while, but is that really true?"

Grell's gaze softened, moving around the desk to force Alois to look at him. He knelt in front of the chair. "Alois," he said gently, petting the rabbit the boy had obviously taken from the reaper's room, but Grell didn't mind. It was still in one piece, and that was what mattered. "Alois? Are you feeling insecure because Ciel left you behind?"

Alois turned his head. The Bitter Rabbit fell to the floor and Grell took the time to set it aside. "He left you, too. How do you know they're coming back for you? How do you know your love isn't one-sided?"

Grell sighed. "Sebastian told me he loved me. Sebastian doesn't lie. You should know that by now. Demons don't lie."

"Claude lied," he responded wistfully. "He lied all the time. I was so jealous of Ciel in the beginning. Sebastian cared for him, even if only for his soul. I envied him that." His eyes darkened considerably. "Little did I realize that it was nothing compared to how Sebastian cares for him now, or how he cares about you."

"Alois…"

"No, I'm even more jealous now," he continued. "He has you, too. He basically has a whole family. Everyone to love him. It's like my dream… and the result is that my own love for him pales in comparison. It'd be nice if he loved me, too."

"Alois, he does love you," Grell assured him gently, reaching up to stroke blonde hair the same way he did with Ciel. He noticed that Alois's blue eyes were welling with tears, and that made him uncomfortable. It saddened him that Alois was so upset.

"Even if he does, it doesn't matter," he choked. Grell had to give it to him—Ciel would have been in tears by that point, and Alois's eyes weren't even red yet—it was obvious he hadn't cried at all since he'd arrived. "I'm not a demon, or a reaper, or anything. I'm just… a _stupid_ human!" He gritted his teeth, slamming his fist against the arm rest of Ciel's chair.

"Yet he loves you still," Grell murmured, wiping his thumb under Alois's eye and brushing away the tear that had fallen. "He and Sebastian left to visit Hell, to reign in their demon natures, because Sebastian had almost hurt me yesterday." Alois's eyes widened. "And do you know what? It terrified him, to think that he could hurt you, when I pointed it out to him. You should have seen the look on his face."

Alois still looked doubtful, and Grell continued.

"And I care about you. I could bet Sebastian is beginning to care about you as well. You are who the young master has chosen, and while we don't approve of your sex drive…" Alois laughed, then hiccupped, and Grell chuckled, too. "We have accepted his choice. After all, you sure are a cutie." Grell winked and Alois laughed again.

"Really?" he asked, wiping at his eyes. Grell nodded.

"Really, really. You want family, Alois, and you've got it, right here. All you have to do is ask. A mother's love is never restricted to one child!" he boasted and Alois nodded, holding his arms out timidly. Grinning, Grell leaned forward and hugged him. "I don't mind having an extra boy."

Alois nodded, pulling away with a grin. "So, you wanna hear about how I came back? It's a pretty cool story!"

Grell perked up, interested. It was a question that had been plaguing him for a while now, and he was very interested in hearing how Alois had returned from the grave. "Yes. I have to admit, I'm a bit curious about how that happened."

Alois settled into the chair, pulling his feet up and sitting cross-legged. "It was crazy! Hannah and Claude were crushed right? Well, demons can't die—they can become permanently paralyzed, but that's it."

"They can too die," Grell sniffed. "If I go at one with my death scythe, I can kill anything!"

Alois blinked at him before pouting when he thought about it. "Besides that," he sniffed. "As I was saying, they got crushed—and Luka and I." Grell winced, thinking the boy would become even more upset by thinking about it, but he just plowed on through. "And Hannah got so weak! It was kind of… funny, actually. All the blood—demons bleed so prettily."

Grell smiled, relishing the thought. "Yes, yes, they do."

Alois grinned, his eyes bright. "It's lovely, isn't it? For some reason, it's so much _lovelier _than just normal blood. Maybe it's something about watching such a powerful immortal person bleeding. Where have you seen a demon bleed?"

"Sebastian," Grell replied dreamily. "It was so lovely… I just wanted to paint him all up!" He dissolved into a mess of giggles. "We used to be enemies, you know. When we met, I kind of had a crush on him. I loved him, really. _So _much." He sighed. "But he didn't feel the same way back then—you saw a little of our crazy relationship, I think."

"I did," he answered. "Why did you fight, though?"

Grell's eyes slid away. "I kind of killed Ciel's aunt," he admitted. "She… disappointed me."

"Then it's all right, then," Alois said cheerily and Grell cracked a smile.

"Yes, well, it hurt Ciel a great deal, and he ordered Sebby to take me down. I didn't really want to fight him, but it was what I had to do." He shrugged. "So, anyway. Hannah, getting weak."

Alois nodded, getting back into the explanation. "Yes, so she lost her hold on my soul! She'd had Luka for so long that he was almost a complete part of her, but I wasn't, and I just… left!" His eyes glittered brightly and Grell couldn't help but think that he and Alois had a lot more in common than he'd originally thought. "I don't remember much after that, really. Just growing up Alois Trancy again—but I remembered everything. I hear that's very rare for a reincarnation!" He said this proudly and Grell nodded.

"It is! It's rare people are reincarnated, period—and I should know," he pointed out. "Being what I am and all, but it's so uncommon! Reincarnations almost never remember their past. So you're special!" Alois laughed, and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad I remember," he said with a grin. "I wouldn't be with Ciel now if I didn't." He paused, seeming to think very hard about something. Grell didn't disturb him, and simply let him think until he spoke again. "I love Ciel, and I think he loves me, too," he mused slowly. Grell could practically hear the gears in his head turning. "I'm not going to give up. I'm going to make him love me."

"Even more than he already does?" He wasn't going to let the boy think that he was unloved now, because he certainly was not. Grell thought that even he could love the boy, if given the chance.

Alois nodded. "Yes. More. Always more!"

Grell smiled, and nodded as well. "I can respect that," he conceded. "I feel the same way."

The blonde nodded, yawning and stretching. "By the way, this arrived shortly after lunch. The maid didn't hear the door ring, and I answered it. The guy standing there asked me to give this to you," he said brightly, handing him a letter. "He wanted you to read it when you got home, and told me to tell you that he would see you tomorrow."

Grell looked from the letter to the Trancy in confusion, who shrugged. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Tell me what it's about when I get back!" He jumped up and skipped from the room in a way that was very typical of the earl. Grell chuckled and stood, wincing when his stiff legs complained from being in the same position for so long. He sat down in the office chair and opened the letter.

_Grell,_

_First of all, don't feel weird from anything I say. After our talk today, I just wanted to explain because I'm sure you noticed how uncomfortable I was. I don't want you to think that I don't accept your relationship, or something stupid such as that._

It was Will's handwriting, and had his voice, too. Definitely Will. Grell had to admit, it didn't seem like he was going to say anything upsetting, and he was curious.

_It certainly isn't that I particularly dislike Mr. Michaelis at this point. He's taken care of you, cleaned up after my mistake, and I appreciate it. You've no idea how much I appreciate it. While we may never be friends, like you so desire, I think that we may well get along._

_The truth is, I've been… at odds with your Sebastian for the wrong reasons. Of course, I don't like what he is, but his demonic nature isn't originally what made me dislike him. The original problem was that I was simply jealous. _

_I know you had never really felt anything more than a friendly affection for me from the beginning, but I didn't. I had real, romantic feelings for you then. To be frank, knowing that even though you were with me you'd fallen for Sebastian so easily… it hurt. I see now that it just proved that we were only meant to be friends, but it made me wonder what I was doing wrong that your feelings for me could be erased so easily._

_I don't want you to come and apologize, or try to explain yourself, because I know what I didn't then. Honestly, I was being stupid, and blind, to not realize that you were simply looking for love and was taking it in any form, and couldn't tell the difference. Looking back on it now, even though I was angry and hurt, I was happy you'd found him. _

_I want you to be happy, Grell, and if that means accepting that we are no more than friends, then I honestly don't have a problem with that. You and Sebastian… you glow when you're together, and I can't explain how relieved it makes me to know that you're happy. You have problems, up and downs, but every relationship does, and I feel you're getting more stable._

_In complete honesty, since you are my best friend, I feel you should know I'm seeing someone, and while it certainly isn't someone even __I __expected myself to end up with, I think it might work out. I'll tell you tomorrow who it is, and maybe we can visit him._

_I feel you should also know, since he's been on an extended field period and hasn't been in the office, Alan has been keeping in touch with me. He was upset over the end of his relationship with Eric, but he has accepted it, and is feeling better. He should be back next week, and has mentioned to me that he would like to tell you about his "field trip" in Venice helping the Italian dispatch society. I'll give you the details during break time at work tomorrow._

_With much love,_

_William_

Alois walked back into the room with a scone to find Grell laughing, feeling like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. "What is it?" he asked lightly, coming around the desk and snatching the letter out of Grell's hands. He sat down in Grell's lap (who was glad he was somewhat sturdy because Alois was nearly sixteen and heavier than he looked, even though he was much lighter than a sixteen year old should be). The boy scanned the letter.

"You know, it's rude to read other people's mail," Grell sniffed, a tad miffed, but he was more amused than upset. Alois ignored him and finished reading, and when he was done he looked up at Grell with wide, curious blue eyes.

"This guy is very in touch with his feelings," he said wisely and they both laughed loudly, filling the room with their giggles. Grell wrapped his arms around Alois's waist, securing him, and tried to muffle his laughter into the blonde's shoulder.

"He is," Grell agreed, wiping a tear from his eye, the other arm making sure Alois wouldn't slide off of his lap like a little boy. "William is very emotional—but a beast in bed!"

They dissolved into giggles again. "Is he really?" Alois asked, looking very interested. Grell had to give it to him; he may not like the fact that Alois was using his sexual energy on fucking his son, but he hadn't had anyone to gossip with in so long, at least not about William. Sebastian would listen, but he definitely wouldn't want to hear stories about their sex life when Sebastian and Grell hadn't even had sex yet.

"_Oh_, yeah!" Grell said enthusiastically. "He doesn't look like it—I mean, he looks like _such _a stuffed shirt, doesn't he?" Alois, who had seen him earlier when he'd delivered the letter, nodded enthusiastically.

"Cute, though," he chimed in, and the red head nodded. He was in complete agreement. He loved Sebastian with the entirety of his heart, but he could admit, William was a looker.

For the rest of the night, the red-haired death god and his new, odd, little son spent the time gossiping and trying to banish the loneliness they had in common, derived from the absence of their loves. Grell needed someone to reach out to, and as it turned out, Alois was trying desperately to find someone to hold his hand while his only confident was away. They were well suited for each other, and while Alois would never replace his darling little Phantomhive, Grell was sure he would be able to find enough love in his heart for the damaged blonde as well.

**C'mon, you knew it would happen eventually. ;P Alois is such a cutie, and he needs some love. He also needs a bigger part in the story, because it's starting to seem like his relationship with Ciel is totally random. It's not, and later there will be a HUGE part that Alois has to play. So yeah. He's not some random character there just for comedic relief.**

**Kandakicksass **


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write… O.O I just didn't want to write, like, anything… and I wanted to be with Grell instead ^.^. I also was distracted by the manga Sakura Gari, and I was slightly reluctant to leave it.**

Sebastian thought that if he said nothing at all for the rest of his life, he would be okay with that.

There were many ways he could tell Grell he loved him again, given the chance, without words. There were many ways to communicate with Ciel as well, though it would be rarely necessary—the job of a butler is to take orders, and follow them to the dot. He could do so silently, provided the young master allowed him to, which he doubted highly.

It just so happened that whenever he spoke, he got himself in deeper trouble. With Ciel, the closer he allowed himself to get to him, the closer he got to eternal servitude. The more he spoke to Grell, the more human emotions—love, jealousy, worry—he succumbed to. And apparently, the looser the leash he gave Raine-Seriel, whatever he was called anymore (because he felt like the Seriel he had once known was dead now, an arrogant child left in his wake), the more problems the boy would give him.

No, he decided absently, waiting for Ciel to speak to _him_, the blonde was undeserving of a name given by a master. To Sebastian, he would be Seriel once again, until the day he finally matured—or was killed by Sebastian's own hand, either way.

"You shouldn't have told him anything," Ciel murmured at least. "He may have already had an idea of your affections for Grell, but I do believe you—how is it said in modern society? 'Screwed yourself over', I believe."

"You are more blatant in your own affections, my lord," Sebastian muttered, disliking the pettiness in his own voice.

"I don't have Seriel at my heels, waiting for me to step aside long enough for the person whom I love most to be stolen from me. His goal is to steal only your desire," the young earl pointed out, and had apparently gotten Sebastian's idea regarding what to call the psychotic demon. "Can you honestly say that you had no idea of what that idiot was going to try and pull? He's a terror and you know it."

"My greatest failure," Sebastian sighed. "I have mentored many young demons, but only this one has ended quite so badly." He was trying not to think too hard about it, but he really didn't like the thought of Seriel attempting to "steal" Grell. He frowned when it occurred to him that his Grell would resist, and in doing so, Seriel would probably become irritated and kill him.

He didn't like the idea of killing Grell himself, and the idea of that idiot killing Grell made the blood in his body boil even more.

Ciel watched him with his curious blue eye, the other dull violet, the eye patch absent. "Quit looking like you're about to risk your stability and go up and stay with him. Grell will be fine—he is still a reaper."

"I know that," Sebastian snapped before wincing when Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. "I worry still. He is… important to me, you know that."

"He can take care of himself," Ciel shrugged, turning away. "He still has that chain saw with him, yes?" Reluctantly, Sebastian nodded, but his worry was not appeased in the least and the young earl sighed. "Is there any way to… speed up the process?"

"Of what, my lord?"

He waved his hand toward his own body. "The process of calming our nature. Is there any way to speed it up so we can go home sooner?"

Sebastian thought before saying slowly, "Well, the more demonic energy we are exposed to, the sooner our demons will calm. We may be able to cut it by half if we spend much time around _very _high energy. But I know of only one, my lord, who would have the aura necessary to accomplish this, and I am not sure how he would take us intruding on his personal space long enough to do this."

"Who?" he asked, annoyed, but the dread on his face told Sebastian he already knew whom he spoke of. Sebastian winced. "Come on, Sebastian, spit it out, why don't you?"

"Lucifer, my lord."

Ciel made a face and he knew the same image was going through both of their minds—that of a cocky, white haired angel with a perverted smile and lewd blue eyes. Of course, he did have a nice body, but even among demons he was a sexual deviant and he had no boundaries—small children, men twice is age, more than one man at a time… one would think that the angel part of him would require him to have class, but he had very little of it when it came to an opportunity to get laid.

"Still want to speed it up?" The young master sighed, and nodded. "I satisfied his desires last time. Tis your turn, my lord." Of course, by "satisfied his desires", he meant he had pleaded to be given a rain check, and had convinced the fallen angel to make do with a hand job and an impromptu make out session—all of which Ciel didn't need to know. Ciel winced.

"Yes, I thought you might say that," he grumbled, shedding himself of his jacket. "Sebastian, bring me something…" He struggled to find something to describe what he wanted without getting vulgar. "Something our _dear _Lucifer would appreciate." He made another face that Sebastian almost missed, but he couldn't deny that he was slightly amused.

On another level, it vaguely unsettled him knowing that he was pretty much offering up his son on a silver platter in skimpy leather, but they had no choice, and Sebastian really wasn't up for being had again. The first time, while pleasant, had been _more _than enough. He hadn't been able to sit for a week, and the youngest of his mentored siblings, a little pixie he'd nicknamed "Lory" whose given name was Loren, had teased him mercilessly about it.

Of course, shortly following this incident, Sebastian had found reason enough to visit Lucifer and had brought his bubbly little Loren along, who looked no more than seven with his huge lilac eyes and shaggy brown hair that curled wildly. Needless to say, when they'd left, Loren had been white in the face and limping heavily, and Sebastian had been rather proud of himself, and of his little charge, who hadn't fainted once while being taken.

Ciel surprised him, however—he'd been had by Lucifer twice because Sebastian was clever when it came to avoiding such a situation, and both times he had taken it very well, especially for one his size. It seemed the boy really was built for taking it up the ass, bluntly put, and Sebastian couldn't deny that it was rather helpful.

Sebastian returned to his sulking young master with a very tight t-shirt and leather shorts. He saw the shorts and groaned.

"Really, is leather so unpleasant?"

"There is no room to _breathe_," the earl complained, pulling them over his very pert rear with a little groan. Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Well, my lord, you need not wear them for long," Sebastian chuckled, adjusting the t-shirt so it fit just so over the boy's barely existent muscles. "So scrawny. We should get you to a gym, my lord."

Ciel blushed and smacked his hands away, pulling at the very revealing, v-neck crop-top in a way that made very obvious his embarrassment. "This aura idea of yours had better work," he grumbled, his cheeks a very dark shade of pink. Sebastian shrugged.

"It will; I've done it before. And that outfit?" He looked the boy over, who was obviously uncomfortable in the revealing clothes. "Yes, that will definitely work as well," he added dryly. Ciel blushed even darker and snapped something at him that he wasn't listening to.

They left shortly, and walked—more like Sebastian carried Ciel—toward the direction of their king's palace. It was a very short walk—Sebastian, while not very old in the grand scheme of things, was very accomplished, and had been given a home near their lord's.

When they arrived, Sebastian knocked on the door for his flustered young master, who was trying desperately to pull his shirt down and the shorts up to no avail.

"Yes?" The woman standing in the doorway was also scantily dressed, but she looked very tired, as if she'd grown used to the clothes far, far too long ago. "Are you hear to see Master Lucifer?" Her voice was raw, hoarse, like she had spent much time screaming. Her shirt was bloodstained, and Sebastian sighed. _That_ _man_ never changed.

"I am," he said, nodding. "Those marks?" She winced.

"Azazel's work, I'm afraid," she answered quietly and Sebastian nodded.

"I thought it might be. You're still alive—Lucifer has an eye on him, I take it?" She nodded. "How far did Azazel get before Lucifer stepped in?"

She winced, and turned around, pulling her shirt up to reveal several angry-looking welts. Sebastian winced at the sight of them; he'd been on the wrong side of the left hand's wrath, and it wasn't pretty. He thanked the gods that Lucifer _had_ stepped in because while demons were supposed to be nefarious, Azazel took it to a new level. He abused all he could before Lucifer got a hold of him.

"Elixiral? Or—isn't it Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up at the surprised man standing in the entrance to the hallway leading to his private quarters.

He was tall—much taller than Sebastian—probably seven foot. He had a hard, strong body with perfectly defined muscles and rather… well endowed organs. It was his face that was really striking, however. High cheekbones and forget-me-not blue eyes, so deep any could drown in them. His hair was so blonde it was nearly white, and fell to his waist.

"And Ciel Phantomhive," he said, a smile curving his lips upward. "Go on, let them in, Morphia." He nodded toward her with a gentle grin and she nodded quickly. She looked relieved that it had been him instead of the left hand. "Welcome. Morphia, if you wouldn't mind, tea in the west study?" She nodded.

Sebastian had always respected his lord—an angel, perhaps, but he was also a splendid demon. He had the characteristics of both as a fallen, but still retained his dear perfection that made him who he was.

"We have something we'd like to ask of you, my lord," Ciel said calmly, indicating with a small kick of his legs that he wanted to be set down. "And we have a preposition that you may or may not like."

He laughed, and they followed him to the west study. They were both well-acquainted with the room; when they met, they did so there, and the couch in the corner was almost entirely exclusive to their use.

"So, what is this preposition you have for me?" Lucifer asked, grabbing a cup of tea from the tray set on the table. No maid was in sight—they were quick with their work.

"We would like to stay here with you, if you do not mind my lord, for a little over a week," Sebastian said bluntly. Lucifer laughed, his pale pink lips wet with tea, and glistened, capturing their attention unwillingly. Sebastian cursed himself—it really didn't help that Lucifer was so beautiful. He could capture the attention of an asexual being, he was so lovely!

"And does this have to do with getting back to earth with the reaper I've been so informed of by that little fairy boy… what is he called, Raine?"

"We prefer using his given name, Seriel," Ciel said smoothly. "He is a nuisance, and an immature one at that. He does not deserve a master-given name."

Lucifer nodded, grinning. "I understand that—the kid's a brat. He came running to me today to tell me how he was going to rip what you loved most from you. I assume that's why you're in a hurry to get home?" Sebastian sighed, resolving to kill Seriel as soon as he got the chance, and nodded. "And I assume you assume you're in trouble?"

Ciel looked up at him and Sebastian was slightly ashamed to admit it, but he nodded yes. Ciel held such strong compassion and sympathy in his eyes… he rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder in a show of alliance. Lucifer smiled at them.

"I honestly don't care whom you seek love from, Elixiral. I mean, I, too, am guilty of it," he said, shrugging casually. His expression was bitter-sweet and Sebastian felt almost sad, thinking about the shattered union between Lucifer and his great brother Michael, who had helped cast him from heaven without a second thought. "From what I hear, you and this reaper, this 'Grell', are well suited for each other."

Sebastian nodded. "We are." Lucifer nodded, his smile melancholy.

"It's fine," he said after a long silence. "Please, stay. You'll need to stay in my bed as well, if you want it to work, which I'm also okay with."

Ciel winced and Lucifer couldn't help but laugh, nor could Sebastian, who tried to keep it to a soft chuckle for his master's sake and failed. "Do I…?"

Lucifer this time roared with laugher, having to wipe tears from his eyes. "If you let me bed you tonight, I'll let you off for the rest of your stay… if, that is, Sebastian uses that pretty mouth to my advantage!"

Sebastian made a face. "My lord, are such jokes really necessary?" Lucifer nodded enthusiastically. "Very classy. I know not if I even _want _to stay any more." Though he attempted to remain stoic, he couldn't help smiling when even Ciel laughed. He and his companions continued to chat animatedly (as animatedly as Ciel and Sebastian were wrought to do), but he couldn't help worry in the back of his mind about his Grell, who lay alone in bed at night at home.

He would have to be strong, and Sebastian knew he could be. His Grell was had a beautiful strength that wouldn't let his demon down. If it came down to it, Grell could protect himself. And if he didn't…

Sebastian's thoughts darkened for a split second.

If he didn't, Sebastian would shortly join him in either insanity or death, whichever came first.

**The next couple Sebastian POV chapters **_**will **_**have a much lighter atmosphere, and the next couple Grell chapters, well, for the most part, won't. Please keep reading, and just so you know, I'm really honored with the reviews! There have been less of them lately, but that's okay, because I know people have still been reading, and really, that's all that matters. If you have time, please review, though, because it boosts my spirits as well as my inspiration!**

**Kandakicksass**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I find it hilarious that everyone hates Lucy so much. If you think about it, he's not so bad. Everyone is calling him a creeper! He's not, really—he's a pervert, yeah, but he's hot (okay, not a good reason), and when you read the next Sebastian chapter, I think you'll like him more. Sebastian really respects him, so if that says anything…**

Grell was beginning to think that his entire future would revolve around his newfound identity as a house wife. For some reason, he thought as he carded his fingers through blonde hair, that didn't bother him at all. He had been initially disappointed when he woke to find the body in his arms wasn't Ciel, but he'd since forced himself to be happy that he at least had Alois. It had only been two days since his beloved and his son had left, yet Grell already wanted them back. He crushed the blonde in his arms closer. He and Alois were in the same boat.

It was still rather difficult, the transition from Alois being the random kid who did illicit things to his boy to his second son, but Grell thought he was adapting fairly well, considering the circumstances. The tale he told broke the reaper's heart. The little master really was all Alois had, and even the red head couldn't wish to take the boy from him.

Alois yawned and rolled away, biting his lower lip innocently. Grell knew subconsciously that Alois was anything but, however, at this point he cared very little about that. Alois really was like a little boy. He had very little control over his emotions, and was ruled by them. He cried easily and to be honest, it hurt Grell and he knew it hurt Ciel to see him upset. They had spent the past two months all together, and Grell knew a lot about their relationship. Ciel was beginning to really care for him.

To be honest, that relieved Grell. He'd been worrying that his poor little boy would be hardened for the rest of his life, unable to love except for his parents, unable to feel anything but the need to _be _loved.

"Grell?" Alois whimpered, waking slowly but surely. He rolled back over, burying his face in Grell's silk-covered chest. The pajamas he had on were a very lovely shade of red, bought by Sebastian just a few days before his memory was wiped. "Grell, I'm still tired."

"I know, kiddo," Grell sighed, dropping a kiss down onto golden hair. "But they'll be back in—a little under three weeks." His own words made him cringe; it wasn't a comforting thought at all. It had been nine days since the two demons had disappeared, and Grell felt their absence every minute. While he hated to say it, it was more the lack of Sebastian by his side. He wasn't going to lie. He loved them both, very much, but it was the very lack of _Sebastian _in his life that upset him.

He sat up, pulling Alois with him. "We need to get up," the blonde said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to."

Grell couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's blunt way of speaking. Word games weren't his specialty, but that was okay. Alois would have no need for them now. They didn't live in the same world they used to, and now Alois had to worry not about lying about his identity, only about the species of his lover.

"I'm afraid you'll have to, love," Grell said, ruffling his hair. "Come on; if you're good, I'll let you wear one of Ciel's outfits." They wouldn't be too difficult to get to, seeing as, once again, they had fallen asleep on Ciel's bed. Alois and Grell both had a habit of ending the day nostalgically. The first night, they'd actually winded up with Grell sleeping in the office chair, Alois snoozing on top of him. The second, Ciel's bed (where Alois had been, coincidentally, creep-sniffing the pillow). The third, Sebastian's (where Grell had been creep-sniffing one of Sebastian's uniforms, ironically enough). So on, and so forth.

That got Alois up, who bounded out of bed, almost ricocheting himself in the direction of the closet. Ciel had few clothes that would fit Alois, but Grell knew he would make it work.

When the blonde came out again, he was dressed head-to-toe in green, a familiar outfit just slightly more modern than Ciel's favorite, which was currently at the dry-cleaners, due to be picked up in two days. It had taken the reaper awhile to get himself together enough to even think about the laundry (which he told Rinny to leave alone until he'd taken care of Ciel's things and could go through specific instructions for them with her), but he'd done it eventually.

It was Grell's day off, and he was thankful for that. Work had been… exhausting, as of late. He could barely enjoy his field work, and _that _was a shocker, even to him. He'd known he was slipping, emotion-wise, but he didn't think he was that far gone. He hadn't lacked enthusiasm for his work since…

His thoughts darkened for a second before he convinced himself to stay happy.

Since before Sebastian had come back into his life.

"Your friends are coming for tea today, right?" Alois chimed after he'd put his outfit on display. "The one who looks like he has a stick up his ass, and the one who rides around on a lawn mower like a retard."

Grell couldn't help but laugh, loudly, at the descriptions of his fellow death gods, and nodded. "Yes, _William _and _Ronald_." Alois made a face and Grell grinned. He kind of had the idea that his blonde son didn't exactly like the other reapers. William was too stern for Alois's tastes, and that combined with the glasses reminded him of Claude. Ronald was simply too loud and noisy with too little sense.

Apparently, Alois hadn't liked Grell in the beginning, either, but he'd since grown used to him, even if he wasn't as flamboyant as he used to be. "You at least had a purpose," Alois had explained at one point over the last week. "You were all dark and exciting, like me. You liked blood. You were…"

"Crazy?" Grell had giggled while he gave his death scythe a few practice swings, and Alois nodded.

The blonde was now twirling around, singing to himself. Grell recognized the song as one popular in the late eighteen hundreds and had to remind himself that Alois had been around for that.

"Is Claude still alive somewhere?" the red head asked casually, honestly curious, and Alois stopped spinning with a thoughtful look on his face. "You mentioned Hannah had lost enough energy to hold onto you and you slipped away, but you never said what happened to them."

"I don't know," the blonde mused. "I've heard demons can't die—"

"Except by me!" Grell chimed in, hopping to his feet to get himself dressed as well. He figured doing so was a good idea. He greatly enjoyed his pajamas, and he knew that they looked good on him, but he kind of figured that the rest of the world (primarily William and Ronald) wouldn't want to see him in them, especially knowing that they were a present from Sebastian.

Alois giggled and nodded. "Except by one of you, and there wasn't a death god there, I remember that much. Unless they've died since, they _should _be alive…"

"Maybe they're together!" Grell added with a giggle and Alois froze for a second before bursting out into laughter. The thought was incredibly ridiculous, to be honest—strong, clever Hannah and obsessive, awkward Claude… they'd never work as a couple, but it didn't stop the image of Hannah attempting to top the black-haired demon from ingraining itself in his head with a snort of laughter.

"Oh, god, dominate Hannah and submissive Claude…" Alois sighed happily, wiping a tear from his eye. Grell couldn't help but think fondly that Alois and he practically shared a brain. "You know, you can't really tell how dominate she really is until you _really _get inside of her… but I bet you noticed it, huh?"

Grell shrugged, a serene, slightly unhinged look on his face. "What can I say? I read people _so _well…" he purred, pulling his pants on and buttoning the previously open vest. He brushed his hair off of his shoulder rather vainly. "Maybe too well. I knew Sebastian wanted me before he knew it himself!" Grell boasted, giggling.

"Master Grell! Master Alois!" Rinny called from outside the door, making her first appearance of the day. "You have a visitor, Master Grell!" Grell's visage brightened.

"Are William and Ronald here?"

"No!" He blinked in confusion, his smile slipping, and Grell felt Alois's blue eyes on him. "He won't give his name. He's blonde, and his eyes are kind of… purple?" Grell cocked his head in confusion. He didn't know anyone by that description, but if they didn't know each other, how would the person know where to _find _Grell? It wasn't like he'd registered an official change of residence (even though he probably should, and move the rest of his things to the Phantomhive mansion).

"Did he say anything else?" Grell inquired, tying his ribbon around his neck and slipping his glasses on, the chain jingling slightly. He caught sight of himself in the little master's mirror and smiled slightly. He looked good, for the first time in a long while. He'd finally regained his color, his eyes bright, his weight finally back up to normal instead of the skinny little body he had.

"He said he's… a little brother to the master Sebastian?"

Grell perked up, making a slightly impulsive decision. "Well, let him in. I'll be right down."

Grell ran a brush through his hair quickly and headed downstairs, followed shortly by his son. Alois hummed at his side, skipping lightly as they went down the staircase.

Of course, the minute they hit the last step, they both stopped.

The young man standing there was about the same height as Alois with blonde hair a shade darker than the adorable Trancy's and eyes so light violet they were almost lilac. He had a slender built and would have been attractive if it weren't for a light scar that ran up from his chin to his nose. It would have been almost invisible to the human eye, but a reaper's glasses were much stronger than necessary to make up for the horrible eyesight, and the scar was intensified.

"Hello," he greeted them pleasantly. "You must be… Grell Sutcliff, yes?" His voice was light and airy, but Grell could sense some sort of underlying darkness under it.

"Yes, I am," Grell agreed with a grin, showing razor sharp teeth. He didn't think that the boy was a threat, 'brother' of Sebastian's (and Grell wasn't stupid, he knew how the demon hierarchy worked—the fact that this boy was Sebastian's 'brother' made him a demon who had been taught the ropes by his darling), but he wanted the kid to be sure of who he was dealing with. Grell may have been a house wife at that particular point in time, but he was still a death god, and he was still rather bloodthirsty, even though he'd managed to get a hold on that part of his personality.

The demon, however, didn't look fazed. He just grinned and nodded. "I am Raine," he introduced himself, his tone friendly. "You can call me Seriel, if you like. It seems to be rather popular among the public as of late."

"What about me?" Alois complained. "I get that you're Sebastian's lover, and you're Sebastian's brother, but I'm Ciel's lover! So don't I get an introduction?" Alois bit his lower lip, pouting, puppy-eyeing him.

Grell looked down at him, blinking, before he laughed. "Okay, introduce yourself then."

Alois's disposition immediately brightened and he chirped, "I'm Alois Trancy! I'm an earl, and I'm fucking Ciel!"

So inconspicuous, the boy.

Raine laughed loudly. "Well, aren't you secretive," Raine giggled, rocking back and forth on expensive looking heels.

To be honest, Grell liked his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black shorts, the length Alois normally wore, and a blouse a very deep shade of burgundy. His heels, knee-length leather boots (or rather, they _looked _like leather, but upon further speculation, the texture was different and when he sniffed as inconspicuously as he could, they smelled different), were spotless and a dark shade of brown, almost black.

Normally, leather smelled like death and had a faint scent of meat and the animal that they were made of. This was similar, but very different. He didn't recognize the scent that they gave off (while normally very faint, he could still smell their origin). Were they made from animals from the demon world—from Hell?

"So," Grell interrupted when the blondes' conversation had run its course. "What exactly are you doing here?" Raine looked up at him and smiled widely, but the expression for some reason seemed off. To be honest, it kind of creeped him out and made him feel like there was something he was missing. Something huge.

"Why, I just want to get to know you better," Raine answered, laughing. "Just like _any _little brother. I mean, Sebastian really cares for you, right? He loves you, even though it's so rare for a demon, yes?"

Grell didn't usually like to brag (who was he kidding? He _loved _bragging), but he couldn't help himself this time. "Well, _yeah_!" he said, sounding like a love struck girl very possessive of her boyfriend. "We've been through so much, and he'd do anything for me. He loves me, more than he's ever loved _anyone_," he added smugly.

The smile on Raine's face just grew wider. "Yes, that's what I thought. It's a first for Sebastian, that's for sure." He laughed then, and the sound made a deep feeling of unsettlement go down Grell's spine.

He still didn't think that Raine was a threat—he'd only met the kid just a few minutes ago!—but he was going to keep an eye on him. Threat or no, he couldn't be trusted.

**Heehee… I hope you enjoyed the 25****th**** chapter! GO ME! Review, review, review. The next Grell chapter is from Raine's POV… interesting. **

**Kandakicksass**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. There's this chapter, in which you guys had better think open-mindedly instead of being mean to Lucy again—lol. And then, after this chapter, we have a Raine-centered chapter. KK? KK. This will also be late because at the moment, I am sick, and no mood to write.**

**By the way, chapter 56 of the manga came out today, and I'm one happy bitch(: I love my GRELL-CHANNN! **

Sebastian was, even after all that time with Grell, unused to waking up with someone near him. There was a pair of very strong arms around him, a face buried into the nape of his neck. There was a body in his arms as well, warm and alive. For a moment, he almost thought he was home—or rather, on earth—but that made little to no sense. Even if he were, he certainly wouldn't be in the position of the woman.

He wished he was with Grell, honestly. Two things mattered to him—Grell, and the child in his arms. Ciel, as if acknowledging that he was being thought about, buried his face into Sebastian's chest, who was beginning to feel like a teddy bear. Or perhaps a comfort blanket, he amended when Ciel let out a small moan of pain in his sleep. Nightmares again.

Sleepily, he stroked blue-tinted hair soothingly. He wasn't going to lie; he enjoyed the nights when Alois stayed over and Sebastian didn't have to wait around, waiting for his young master to practically seize in his sleep the way he did when his dreams were less than pleasant.

Behind him, Lucifer groaned lightly. "Eeh? You're already awake?" He pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. He looked very tired still, blonde hair in disarray, blue eyes hazy. His voice was thick with sleep. Sebastian fought the smile that wanted to appear.

"A butler's day begins early," he answered smoothly, still stroking the waking Phantomhive's hair. Lucifer stretched, yawning. Sebastian watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was still stunning, even first thing in the morning. Sometimes, he wondered if it was an angel thing, or if it was specific for him.

"And a Phantomhive's?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Not quite so early." As if on cue, Ciel turned in Sebastian's arms, mumbling to himself about the time. "You see, even now, he doesn't want to face the day." Ciel opened his eyes, purple and blue meeting red wearily.

"I'm still tired, Sebastian," he said, his voice grouchy, and Sebastian chuckled as loudly as he dared without angering the young lord.

"Yes, my lord. I do not doubt that. None the less, it is time for you to get up. What would you prefer for breakfast so I can—" Sebastian began, but he was cut off by Lucifer, who had a rather intense look on his face.

"So my servants can make it," he finished, promising Sebastian pain with his eyes if he didn't agree. "You are my guests so you will both be served." The look in his eyes suggested that Sebastian not argue, and he didn't for fear of being killed. He knew Lucifer well enough; he took being a good host to new heights.

Ciel sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "What time is it, Sebastian?" he asked, ignoring Lucifer, who looked a little miffed that his interference was making little impact on either demon. Sebastian probably would have argued with him (he _was _a butler, after all, and it was a butler's duty to prepare his master's meals) but he knew that it would do little good. Lucifer was more stubborn than anyone he'd ever met, and more persuasive to boot.

"A little past ten, my lord."

The young master nodded, sliding out of bed. He was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing the day before, per the request of their sullen host, who was a irritated he'd been cheated out of a lay. Ciel had somehow managed to convince him to let them stay without offering their bodies with the excuse that he was already committed, and in retaliation (despite the fact that it was Lucifer who had conceded) the angel had insisted that Ciel dress in clothes becoming a prostitute for the remainder of their stay, just to embarrass him.

Honestly, Sebastian was a little surprised that Lucifer had backed off so easily with Ciel being one of his favorites. It shouldn't have been shocking, really—Lucifer was still an angel, fallen or not, and he had many traits that were reminiscent of his "glory days". Perhaps it was a moral that had not faded when he fell, or perhaps a remainder of his lord's laws still ingrained in his head. Either way, it had always made Lucifer a little uncomfortable to share his bed in that way with someone in a committed relationship. Still, he didn't expect the fallen to give up his adorable young master.

He winced. The thought of his "Son" and Lucifer together really didn't bear thinking about. Originally, he was willing to do whatever he had to, but he still didn't want to visual. They both may have been good looking, but it wasn't something he was interested in.

"I'm going to visit the kitchen," Ciel announced, interrupting Sebastian's train of thought. The butler nodded. "When I'm finished eating, I'm going to wander around the estate." He didn't even wait for a reply before he left. The butler sighed, shaking his head at Ciel's poor manners. Surely he had taught him better than that.

"You know, Ciel may be the only demon I know who takes the time to eat," Lucifer said conversationally, his lips twitching upward into a quirky grin.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that one. "So hypocritical." The blonde laughed as well. Being an angel, Lucifer did eat, even if he was considered a demon by most. Angels, much like reapers, didn't need daily nourishment. "My young lord has yet to give up many of his human tendencies. Sleeping at night, tea and meals, et cetera."

"So, what? He wishes he were human?" For some reason, his voice held a sort of nostalgic sadness.

"Sometimes, his own fall to darkness haunts him," Sebastian responded, knowing the angel would understand. "The decades have weighed on him. It's a little better now that he has Alois, but eventually, he will lose him as well, to age, sickness… death… it frightens Ciel. He's beginning to really love the boy."

"Alois, his earl boy toy, right. Why doesn't he just make him a demon?" Curiosity was obvious in his voice, but also hesitation, like he was scared of what the answer would be.

Sebastian had to think about how he wanted to respond. "I think he is afraid Alois will come to hate what he is, the same way he has, and will blame Ciel for it. It scares him to think that in making the boy immortal to be with him, Alois would end up hating him."

"I can understand that. Still… if it were me, I would do everything in my power to keep the one I love at my side, no matter what," he murmured. "If it weren't too late, I would now. I would go back and do it over."

Sebastian didn't think he'd ever seen the man looking so vulnerable. He'd basically considered the angel his family since childhood, and he barely knew anything about the reason for Lucifer's sadness. He couldn't help but feel curious, but it was a dark curiosity.

"What exactly happened between Michael and yourself?" he asked quietly. "You never talked about it, and I have never asked." It was true; Michael had come up multiple times over the years. They had thousands to discuss the matter, yet Lucifer had never offered the information and of course, Sebastian had never demanded it. The human emotions which had manifested within him ate at him now, twisting his nature into something new, something half shadowed, half bathed in light.

Lucifer sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Many things, really. Our relationship was damned the moment our lord created humans, created woman."

"How did women affect your relationship?" Sebastian asked, confused. He knew Lucifer hated humans, but the way he spoke just now made Sebastian think he had something against women specifically.

Blue eyes darkened from cerulean, the color of the earth's sky, to navy, the color of the ocean at midnight, almost black. Years of pain and suffering burned in the fallen's gaze. "Did you know that there are no female angels?" Sebastian shook his head, not sure of what Lucifer was getting at. "There aren't, so of course, two men being together was perfectly normal. There wasn't any other way to be. Then, he created human, and made woman, the supposed 'other half' of man. The word 'homosexual' came into being, and relationships like mine and Michael's became unnatural… sinful." Sebastian's eyes widened; he knew where this was going.

"You…"

"Resisted," the angel finished bitterly, his smile wry. "I fought, I refused to give up on what Michael and I had. I told him it was unfair, that I loved Michael. I begged him, and…"

"You turned around only to find that Michael was not there to support you, his lover," Sebastian concluded with a wince. "What horrible betrayal." The emotion in Lucifer's eyes told him he'd assumed correctly and anger surged within him. Sebastian had little experience with serious relationships, but he had strong opinions of them—one being that lovers should support each other unconditionally.

"Such a perfect soldier," Lucifer sighed. "He always had been and I knew that, reveled in it, even. But we were so good together, strong and perfect. Beautiful. We'd been together since the beginning of time… long centuries. Yet the first hint of struggle and he refused to fight for us. Would you fight for your lover were you told to give him up?"

Sebastian nodded. "Without a second thought."

Lucifer smiled and evidently decided to change the subject, weary of discussing his dreary past. "Tell me about him, your Grell. I've never seen you serious before, so he must be special. What of him?" It was different, telling Lucifer, than telling Seriel. He trusted Lucifer, respected him.

"He is wonderful," Sebastian began. "Wonderful, and terrible. I have met no one like him in all of my years, all of my centuries. He truly is a unique creature." He chuckled at the thought and Lucifer rested his hand on his chin, his elbow digging into the bed.

"What does he look like?"

"He is, undeniably, beautiful," he answered immediately. "He has the reaper eyes, ringed, but they are far greener than most. His hair is a very vivid shade of red and he has very sharp teeth, somewhat reminiscent of a shark's. Sometimes, he is rather intimidating, but when we are alone…" He trailed off with a wistful sigh. "When we are alone, I see the hidden part of him. He is fragile, vulnerable, yet so strong at the same time. I love him. I honestly do."

"So rare in beings like you," Lucifer commented. "You're very lucky. I'm sick of the heartless beings here, you know. They can access only the dark emotions—anger, fear, hatred, vengeance. So few take the time to let the human world show them the other side of things."

"You are very experienced in them?"

"Of course!" Lucifer answered. "I'm an angel, dear Elixiral. Being what I am, I have more experience with the lighter emotions than the dark. Happiness, love, adoration… we angels, we thrive in them." His voice, so like music, was melancholy, the way it always was when he spoke of his past. "Thrived, should I say. I suppose I'm not counted among their ranks any longer."

Sebastian felt bad for the man laying in front of him, weakened by the shadows of his memories. Demons were, for the most part, a supportive species of their own kind and were very protective. Lucifer was practically one of them and his sadness brought out anger in Sebastian, anger at his "god" who had abandoned him, anger at Michael.

"I hope you and Grell stay together," Lucifer said suddenly. "I hope you beat the odds. If there is anything I can do, please, don't hesitate to ask. You two, though I haven't met your reaper, represent Michael and I in your struggles, your difficulties. I can see myself in you, and I want it to work out."

"You would like him," Sebastian said softly. "You really would. He has the perfect mixture of light and darkness, and he is lovely."

"You love him; I am not surprised," Lucifer chuckled. "He sounds enchanting. One day, I would like to meet him."

Sebastian smiled at the thought. His beautiful Grell, meeting Lucifer. He really did think they would get along. Grell had such an appreciation for lovely things, broken things, ancient things.

"I would like that as well."

They talked for a while longer, until Ciel came back and launched himself into Sebastian's arms, determined to spar with him the old-fashioned way, which made the elder demon laugh. He loved his Grell, and he loved his young master. Lucifer had lost what he loved, and it pained him even then. Sebastian would not allow that to happen to him. He would hold onto Grell and onto his son, and he would not let go.

He looked up at Lucifer with a determined expression and the angel smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

He was going to fight for Grell. No one and nothing—be it his demonic nature or Seriel—would take the red head from him. He wouldn't allow it.

**Um, yeah. I feel bad for Lucy. See? He's a perv, but he's not a bad guy. If you want to hate someone, hate Seriel. You're REALLY going to hate him soon.**

**Kandakicksass**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am back! I'm sorry this took longer than usual; I found myself oddly caught up with another pairing, and started a oneshot for that, which should be out at SOME point. You're all going to be disgusted with me when you find out what the pairing is, lol! Likely the most obscure Harry Potter pairing in the world!**

**By the way, feel free to read the words "Jack the Ripper" with a Japanese accent. That's what I do!**

Sebastian's little brother or no, Grell did not like the blonde demon in the slightest. Making the excuse of being a servant and he a guest, Grell made his son and his "new friend" tea and stood in silence, stroking Alois's hair from behind, as they drank (or rather, Alois drank and Raine pretended to). However, there was no way in hell he was leaving his over-eager child alone with a demon who had such a nasty smile.

The reaper really didn't enjoy Raine's presence at all. He insisted on staying for hours, and he came over daily. In one week, he had Grell wanting to take his chain saw and ram it through that flat stomach. Alois seemed to have no problem with him, but the Trancy earl _was _more than a little naïve.

He made sure to keep an eye on the little demon. He had tried to visit Sebastian's room daily (thanks to Rinny, who had given him a tour, Raine didn't know that Sebastian's bedroom was more like Sebastian's storage room), which Grell always steered him away from in irritation every time. Grell also didn't like the way the blonde spoke to him. His voice was either condescending or sickeningly sweet, and Grell had noticed that _not once _had Raine ever used his name. He called the reaper 'Sebastian's darling', like a title, and it honestly creeped him out. The emphasis made on his relationship with Sebastian made him uncomfortable.

At the moment, he stood next to Ciel's office chair in which Alois sat, chatting animatedly with the other blonde. The two could have been brothers in terms of appearance, Grell thought. The way Raine sat there, completely open, blonde hair everywhere, long, sinewy limbs sprawled in the armchair in front of the desk, did remind him of his carefree boy, but there was a much darker air underneath it. He felt like it was necessary to put a wall between the boy he cared about and the boy he almost feared. He knew that if it came down to it, he'd be able to take the demon in a fight. But would Alois survive? Whatever Raine wanted…

Grell was terrified there would be casualties. Specifically, _a _casualty. If anything happened to Alois… his blood went cold at the thought of both his own sadness and his young master's. Ciel might never forgive him if he let Alois die. He knew that if it happened, he would be pressed to take serious measures. Measures for which Ciel may never forgive him.

"Why do you look so glum, Sebastian's darling?" Raine giggled, looking over at him for the first time. "You've been standing there all day with such a _scary _look on your face. You should be happier! You dear Sebastian is coming home in two weeks!" Something about the way he said it was _smug_, like he had something planned for Sebastian to come home to.

"I'm not glum," he said simply with a small, forced smile. He petted Alois's blonde head and the boy looked up at him with a bright smile. "Simply serious."

"Too serious," the Trancy chimed in. "It's not like you at all! You're normally much brighter!"

Grell chuckled at that. Alois was right. Where was his cheer? Where was his happy tendency to relish a good fight? He thought about what it would be like to fight Raine with new eyes, providing Alois would be safe. He had to admit, it _would _be fun.

"What are you thinking about?" Raine inquired, giggling still. "You look as if you're imagining what it would be like to kill me!" Hit the nail on the head, he did. Grell forced back the somber nature which had taken hold of him and grinned back, flashing him a glint of those sharp, angled teeth. He flipped his red hair over his shoulder. He really needed to regain his fighting spirit, after all, and Raine seemed like a perfectly acceptable target.

"I wouldn't say kill," Grell shrugged, but his eyes held his bloody malice. "But maim might be a bit closer." Alois looked up at him in surprise, confusion coloring his features. Grell smiled down at him, winking, but he didn't think to tone down the vicious edge to that grin and Alois shivered, flinching away. He immediately frowned. "Sorry, Alois."

"It's all right," he answered, still wincing tenderly. "Just took me off guard, is all. I do need to remember that you're not the stuffed kitten we all treat you like." The red head made a face. Stuffed kitten indeed.

"You treat him like a stuffed kitten?" Raine snorted as Rinny came in with more tea as per Alois's request. "That makes little sense. He seems such a manly… dangerous reaper."

Without a second between, Grell bristled. "What a rude thing to say to a lady!" he seethed. "Bah! _Manly_!" Alois turned on his new "friend" within a moment.

"Apologize!" he snapped, taking Grell's hand. "Grell is a wonderful lady—an actress of the highest caliber!" He had an adorably determined expression on his face.

That was it, Grell had found himself a son who knew him perfectly.

Raine stood, and bowed deeply. "I apologize, Sebastian's darling. I said something very rude and offended you." But his eyes, still looking up at the red head even though he bowed almost half over, were not apologetic at all. They threatened him, and Grell was quickly losing patience.

"What is it you want, demon?" the reaper snapped at last. He'd been dying to ask him that since he'd arrived. "You've been here since Sunday, eating the young master's food, borrowing Alois's clothes, and trying all of our nerves." He ignored the fact that Alois's nerves were hardly tried, but he knew for certain that Rinny's were.

Rinny also didn't like the demon at all. She had very good instincts, for a human, and had at first glance, been admittedly glaring.

Raine didn't look fazed. "There it is." Grell glared at him in suspicion, dropping his hand from Alois's hair to his shoulder and squeezing. Alois winced again, this time in pain, but Grell couldn't draw his hand away.

"There is _what_?" he asked through gritted teeth. Raine smiled, the expression mangled and unpleasant.

"That _nasty _temper of yours," he answered sweetly. "I know quite a bit about you… Jack the Ripper." Alois blinked, his eyes slowly sliding from Raine to Grell in shock. So Alois hadn't known, he realized with a slight grimace. "Violent, angry… bloody. Red quite suits you, Sebastian's darling."

"What is this about?" Grell asked softly, but even a complete moron could tell the anger boiling underneath the calm. "You make red sound like a dirty word, try to expose me for my exploits. Just _what _is your purpose. Are you even really a younger brother to Sebastian?"

"Oh, I am younger brother to Sebastian," he said, his voice flat and irritated. He'd dropped the sugary act and now stood without that energetic air of innocence in a rather self-assured stance that seemed provocative with one hip jutted out. "And I'll be frank, I do hate him. You see, Sebastian's darling, one can take only so much of living in the shadow of Sebastian. You can't believe the darkness that shadow will make you walk."

Grell curled his lips over his teeth in an angry sort of smile. "Is that so? Perhaps you should deal with that ego problem. May haps it's not Sebastian's shadow so much as your own lack of talent." Raine's face turned a blotchy red.

"You think you're so special, just because you're Sebastian's lover," he spat, half-circling them. "_May haps _he only wants you for your body?"

"Au contraire," Grell answered calmly, chuckling quietly. Raine had just blown that card. "We haven't even slept together. So there goes that theory. Raine, Seriel… whatever you're called. Get to the point. I want you out of my master's home as soon as possible."

The blonde glared at him openly. "Here's the thing, then," he said shortly. "I want you to help me."

Grell laughed. "Whatever you want, I won't be helping." The corners of Raine's mouth turned up at the ends in a sickly sort of smile.

"You don't need to be alive to help," he growled through his teeth, the smile still in place, making him look like a disgusting thing, a horrible monster. "As a matter of fact," he added, his eyes widening in an odd way that made him look like a wild animal. "You needn't be alive at all!"

The blonde's hand was outreached, obviously controlling something, and from his palm, thin, wispy-like tendrils of black smoke shot out toward Grell. He reached into his pocket, reaching into the dimension where he'd kept his scythe. He pulled it out and it whirled to life, slashing through the smoke, which dissipated.

"Really?" he snapped scathingly. "That's all you've got? Throwing the last of your withered-up, fed-on souls at me? Pathetic. Forget I'm a death god? Dealing with souls are my specialty." Raine's eyes darkened further.

"You bastard," he roared, lunging forward and sending Grell through the window. The reaper couldn't deny, he was incredibly annoyed. Ciel wouldn't be happy; his office window had just been shattered… again. Damn. "You _bastard_! I'm so sick of being second best, all the time, by your precious _Sebby_, and now by you!"

Grell felt adrenaline surge through him, that same high he'd gotten time and time again at the sight of blood. This time, it was his own, made from a cut on his arm. It was small, made by a piece of glass when he'd gone through the glass, but the blood welled and he smiled, his self control slipping.

"Jack the Ripper indeed," he whispered, a inane smile splitting his face wide open in such a way that he knew he looked… almost like an angler fish. "You know what, Raine? I do love the color red." Then he thought of something and smiled. When Raine looked at him almost in _fear_, he pulled it out of himself because he thought it just fitting. "Just let me tell you a little something—the colour red makes me swoon. I just _love _red for my hair, clothes and lipstick."

Raine's eyes widened, like he had a good idea of what Grell was doing, but Grell continued, undisturbed.

"That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamourous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower… right? And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colors will be the absolute best!" His grin was accompanied by a leer now as he went, speaking ravenously. "I'll cut you open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of crimson… and mess you up most glamourously… Raine darling!" He cackled as he landed on his feet in the middle of the garden, followed shortly by the demon who looked like he was going to have an epileptic fit.

"Why did you…" he growled, his voice tight.

Grell laughed loudly, the sound ringing off the trees. "Are you happy, little demon? I've told you the same thing I told him, word for word! I do have an excellent memory, when it comes to him. Feel special—I've given you what you want, right? I've told you the _exact _thing I told my Sebby dear, you are treated equally! Now… _die happily, coloured in blood red!_"

He jumped, the death scythe roaring as it swung through the air, cutting deep into the blonde's shoulders. He cackled again as red emerged, dripping and warm, colouring his scythe so prettily. "_You're a loon_!" Raine cried, forcing the scythe back, clutching at his shoulder, but Grell attacked again, cutting into his stomach and he screamed, finally loosing it. His eyes blazed amber and he struck back.

Strike and strike again, they battled. Grell grew weary, but the adrenaline kept him up, kept him on his guard. Their war dragged on, a battle of wits and fire and pain and blood. Grell was covered in it, both his own and Seriel's. It shocked him little that they could fight so ferociously.

When Raine's energy drained, he panted and Grell stood silently, his body sending warning alarms through him that he was close to empty, but he remained strong and kept his composure. He would show the boy who was boss until his end. He was, however, shocked when he felt the boy gather up his energies, every last wisp of his hateful existence and he bellowed, sending it out in the direction of Grell.

However, in his exhaustion, at near death, his aim was off and had Grell not ducked, the blast almost hitting his head. As he stood straight again, he looked at the demon as he fell to his knees, a sickly grin on his face. The blood drained from Grell's face and he turned around just in time to hear a very loud, high-pitched scream as the energy slammed into the entire wall of the office, shattering the remains of the glass still on the pane, surely sucking the life of anything up there.

With a vicious, uncontrolled scream let loose from his own throat, Grell saw red and for the first time, he hated the colour. Within the span of a few seconds he'd thrusted his death scythe into the demons stomach again and tore up, cleanly cutting the top half of his body in two, and launched himself up to Ciel's office.

His heart stopped, his body froze, and his mind was wiped blank. The red faded from his eyes, replaced by tears. He stepped down into the room, the crunch of broken glass far too loud to him now. He walked across the room and fell to his knees the same way his attacker had, but instead of grinning, he sobbed.

A mutilated, broken body was all that remained, torn by shards, some of which still imbedded in his skin. Blue eyes looked toward the ceiling, glazed and empty. No life resided in their depths now and while so deep before, they seemed so shallow. His clothes were torn and it looked like his arm was broken.

"No." He barely recognized the sound of his own voice. "_No,_" he moaned, those bitter tears still stinging his eyes as they trailed down his face, splashing onto Alois's body. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to breathe.

_Breathe._

Grell knew what to do. Frenzied, he pulled every shard from Alois's face. _Quickly,_ he told himself. _The quicker you are, the more likely it is it will work. _When he was finished, looking down at dozens of little cuts, he made himself concentrate instead of cry. It was all he could think of. He liked to think of himself as lucid, but at the moment, it simply wasn't the case. It was all he could do and he was going to do it. He couldn't think of the consequences—he just had to have Alois back. _Ciel will never forgive me._

It didn't matter. He gathered his strength and summoned the very _essence _of what he was inside of him. He concentrated it into a very thin, barely visible smoke, building in his chest. He leaned down, opening Alois's mouth with one hand, and gently pressed their lips together, sealing Alois's mouth with his own as he forced his essence of being through the blonde's body.

It had to work. It had to.

**Don't flame just because you hate me. I'm curious, though… can any of you tell what Grell is doing? ^.^**

**Kandakicksass**


	28. Chapter 28

**SEVERAL IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**Yes, I cut the Raine POV chapter. I have a couple reasons for this—one, he's an OC and he's not difficult to understand, so we don't need in his head. All the chapter would have done would be give an outsider's view of Grell and Alois, which isn't necessary. It also would have added two extra chapters—the chapter in question, and a Sebastian chapter to follow it and I simply didn't want to dream up some random things for Sebastian to be doing in hell that had nothing to do with the story.**

**Don't worry about the lunch with Will and Ronald I skipped. It was more to point out that yes, they still exist, and to hint that they're coming back into the story soon for bigger parts because, YES, the shinigami arc is going to come next, and with it, the end of the story. () Don't worry, I haven't forgotten anything. We have loose ends to tie up, with Eric and his part in Grell and Sebastian's relationship, as well as William's mystery lover who's not such of a mystery since I sort of pointed out earlier that the pairing was going to happen.**

Sebastian didn't consider it a good sign that the minute they walked onto Phantomhive property they heard a scream. Not just any scream, either, no damsel in distress scream, but a wild, violent roar of anguish, and anger. It was animalistic, almost like a wild beast, and it scared Sebastian. It sounded like it was near the house.

Ciel, of course, paid no heed and continued inside, stopping only for Sebastian to open the door.

"Have Mey-Rin's granddaughter make tea," he said as they went upstairs. "And find out whether Grell has regulated all of her typical chores to her. I trust him, but he doesn't know all of the monthly chores you do while he's attending to me."

"Of course, my lord," he said, bowing as they reached the floor his office was on. "I will do so immediately." That howl still replayed in his mind and tormented him. What had it been? Unfortunately, he and his master found out in a rather sickly way. The smaller boy opened the door and they stood in shock.

If it hadn't been for the mess, lack of window, and the fact that the love of his life appeared to be _crying_, Sebastian would have been concerned that Grell was cheating on him. As it was, he knew something was very, very wrong.

"Grell?" Ciel choked out, his voice uneven. The papers he'd brought back that he'd been riffling through fluttered to the ground as Grell looked up. His face was a mess, awash with blood and tears. He was pale, _very _pale, and he was trembling. Sebastian moved forward, to pull him into his arms, trying not to look at the bloodied body on the ground, when Grell spoke.

"I'm sorry," he forced, his voice thick and hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Ciel! He would have died! I did—I couldn't think about it… I just did what… I had to save him." He stopped speaking, sobbing harshly. "I didn't think about it, I just did it!"

"What do you mean?" the young master croaked. Grell sobbed harder and Ciel gulped, taken aback, asking instead, "What happened?"

"The boy," he cried. "The demon!" His entire body shook, sinewy limbs rattling against the wood floor

"Seriel," Sebastian said bitterly. "Seriel. He killed Alois." Grell's tears came faster and he was glad he'd come home early. Grell never would have been able to handle this on his own. "Grell, talk to me. What did he do, specifically? Did he hurt you at all?" He kneeled down next to him, enveloping the red head in his arms.

"He came a week ago, acting all friendly. I never liked him, not for a moment, and today he said something… insulted red…" His voice grew from hoarse to weak to simply empty. "He told me that he hated being in your shadow. And I made him so angry… I told him the same thing I told you when we met, and told him he could die happily because I treated him equally to you. We fought, and I was so tired… he was almost finished, but he gathered his energies, and threw them at me. They would have hit me in the head, had I not ducked." He stopped talking, silent tears streaming down his cheeks now.

"And it hit the office instead, where Alois was," Ciel finished for him, his voice a mere whisper. He, too, had knelt down, and now cradled Alois's head in his lap. "Oh, Alois…" But Ciel couldn't cry, Sebastian understood that. Crying was a _very _human thing, and his time in hell had hardened him against it. As Lucifer explained earlier, when they'd announced they were returning, their feelings of love had already developed within them and would not fade. The emotions they had been exposed to were now theirs, to keep, but control of their demons granted control of their emotions.

Grell collapsed on into himself, curling into a ball in Sebastian's arms. He rubbed his back, trying to think of what to say. In the end, there really wasn't anything _to _say. Alois was dead, Grell in distress. He pieced together now that the horrible scream they'd heard upon entering the grounds was Grell, likely when he'd realized what had happened to Alois.

He looked over at the blonde's corpse, then at his young master who was still stroking bloodied silk hair. The look on Ciel's face was some mixture of shock and sadness, so deep it rocked him to the core. Sebastian knew that he'd still been getting on solid ground with Alois and that their relationship wasn't as strong as his own with Grell, but Alois still meant a lot to Ciel. They were practically the same in background, horrible childhoods, demon butlers, no family to speak of. As Ciel had put it once… "I don't know what we have now. We don't talk about it, but I have this feeling that given time, maybe lots of time… he could be to me what Grell is to you."

Now, it would never be.

"Where is the body?" Sebastian asked Grell softly, taking his face in his long, pale hands and forcing the red head to look at him. With his thumb, he wiped away a spot of blood under his left eye. Grell looked over toward the window, nodding in the direction of the garden. "Did the energy blast shatter the window?" Grell shook his head and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, feeling irritation seep from within him. If Seriel had done what he thought he had…

"He threw me through it, actually," he answered in a quiet voice. "That was okay, I wasn't hurt. He was angry with me and ran into me…" He trailed off, like he wasn't sure how to finish. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I never should have allowed him into the house. I didn't even know who he was, but he said he was your brother."

Sebastian shushed him, dropping a sweet kiss onto his forehead. "It is quite all right, love. Tis fine. My dear pet." He kissed the top of his head. "You could not have known. He has been watching us for months, you know. He would have found a way to hurt you."

"He was smiling, when he realized that even though he'd missed me, he would hit Alois," he whispered. "That little bastard was happy he was killing my son." He looked up at Sebastian with wide, desperate green eyes. "We had another son, Sebastian! Another little boy who needed love, so much. They would have been our perfect little children, and Raine killed him."

"He must have realized that if he couldn't kill you, Alois was the next best thing." Sebastian found it was difficult to speak. The thought of Grell being killed, even in theory, pained him. Surprisingly, the thought of Alois's own death pained him as well. The boy really wasn't that bad—he was almost fond of the little blonde child. He brought energy to the mansion, made Ciel laugh. How long had it been since he'd laughed, before Alois had come? There would be no laughter afterwards.

He blanched at the thought of Ciel at the funeral. There would be no tender kisses, no red dress. Ciel would stand silently while a hole grew inside of him, the same one Alois had been trying to fill. Sebastian hadn't been to many funerals with the young master, but the ones he did attend weren't so special. Ciel would put on a game face and move on. Normally, even if he had been sad, he would be able to focus it into a small point. He had always been good at controlling his emotions, even before he was turned.

It wouldn't be the case this time. This was Ciel's last chance at happiness, and it would ruin him because it was gone now. Ciel had replaced his eye patch now that they'd returned to earth, and his visible eye had a hollow look in it. A blue, empty pool.

And then Alois gasped.

Grell didn't look shocked at all, only sad, but both Sebastian and Ciel jumped when Alois's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, gasping for air, clutching at his throat.

"Don't try and gulp that much air in," the red head murmured from his spot against Sebastian's chest. "You don't need that much. Our lung capacity isn't that great." Alois did as Grell instructed and Ciel leaned forward, his hands outstretched, trying to figure out what to do. The blonde struggled to get his breathing in order, and when he did, he looked back at Ciel and his two parents with wide, ringed blue eyes a tad lighter than Ciel's.

"Those eyes," the demon whispered, his lower lip trembling. "He's… a reaper?"

Grell nodded, wiping away another silent tear. "Yes. Naturally born reapers all have green eyes, but he was turned, so the color won't change." Ciel looked at his red-haired parent figure, who looked away, into Sebastian's chest, with shame. "I had to do something," he whispered. "I had to save him, for you and me." His voice was thick, like he was waiting for something horrible to happen, like… he was waiting for his "little lord" to tell him that he would never be forgiven.

Instead, Ciel rocketed forward, wailing into Grell's chest. He wasn't crying, but it was a sort of hysteria as close to crying as he could get. He was trying to say something, but Grell was obviously having a hard time understanding just what it was he was blubbering.

"Grell," Sebastian murmured into his hair. "He is thanking you, love." Grell looked up at him with those impossibly wide eyes, tears still glittering on his lashes. Next to him, Alois laid his head on Grell's shoulder, ringed sapphire eyes watching his lover as he spluttered out all sorts of praise. When he fell silent, Alois took Ciel aside, at least three feet away from the others, and kissed him as passionately as the elder two were able to bear, which was a relief, to be frank. Grell started crying again, but this time the tears were accompanied by laugher—very loud laugher, that rang through the office.

Grell leaned up, kissing Sebastian hard, taking him by surprise. It might have been the fiercest kiss he'd ever received, and he'd gotten a lot of kisses—it was harsh and desperate, tinged with the darker side of every emotion known to man. Love and happiness and so on and so forth, every single one. Grell pressed himself against Sebastian's body, molding them together, hungrily taking everything Sebastian had to offer.

"You're never to leave me again," he ordered into Sebastian's mouth. "Tonight, you will take me as a proper mate, so you don't have to leave me." Sebastian's eyes popped and he blinked at Grell in surprise, but Grell wasn't paying any attention. He'd buried his face into Sebastian's neck, leaving small kisses to his throat. "You. Will. Never. Leave." To any other, Grell would have sounded maniac, insane. Possessive. To Sebastian, it was a beautiful sound, and he wasn't against the idea Grell presented at all. This was his beautiful Grell, his gorgeous little reaper.

He stroked Grell's hair, letting the normally silky strands, threaded with dried blood, slip through his fingers again and again.

"You saved my life," Alois observed, Ciel still in his arms, burying his face in the blonde's chest very similarly to the way their parents were sitting. "Grell-mother, you saved me."

Grell wiped his eyes, nodding, giving Alois a small smile over his shoulder. "I promised we'd be here for you forever, didn't I? Are you mad at me, child?" Alois shook his head. "You're not mad at me for taking your future?" Grell sounded urgent now, as if he had to make sure that under no circumstances would he be hated for this. "You don't hate me for entering you into a life you didn't ask for?"

Alois smiled and shook his head again. "No. I'm not mad at all," he sang softly, stroking cerulean hair. "Ciel is my future, after all." The earl trembled in the blonde's arms, but Sebastian had a feeling he was happy now. Could he cry, they would be tears of happiness rather than tears of anguish. He smiled. It was about time.

"I love you," Grell forced out, his voice still a bit rough. "I really do. I swear I do. I love all of you." He nuzzled Sebastian's throat with his nose. "You know that, right?" Slowly, they all answered in the affirmative.

"We love you, too," Ciel murmured. Alois nodded, kissing Ciel's forehead repeatedly. Sebastian murmured the same thing into his ear, then repeated it and kissed him again. "I'm glad neither of you were…" He seemed to have trouble making the words come out.

"I assure you, we are both exceedingly happy neither of you were killed," Sebastian said instead, covering both of them. He leaned down, cradling Grell closer. "Exceedingly happy," he repeated, breathing softly into red hair. Then he pulled back and smiled at him. "And you, my pet, will need to take a bath before I take you as a mate, yes?"

Grell's eyes, the most beautiful color he'd ever seen, glittered with tears, adding to the collection in his eyelashes. "Yes," he agreed, kissing Sebastian before he pulled away. Slowly, like his mind was still spinning and he was trying not to fall, he made his way to the door. "I love you, Sebastian." He was looking over his shoulder at the demon, the warmest of smiles turning his lips upward.

Sebastian smiled back as he took two vulnerable, shaken children into his arms, silently accepting his new son. "I love you, too, Grell."

**A little sappy, but we need fluff in here. Yes, you heard me right. Smut in next chapter!**

**Kandakicksass**


	29. Chapter 29

**It took me a while before I reached the point where I figured I should probably write, and it still didn't go well even then… That's why it's a little late. I've decided to put less pressure on myself to write because it was burning me out, and this is the lemon, so I think it's worth the wait.**

Pale hands fumbled with the buttons of a silk robe the shade of his hair, which was pinned up in a messy bun. Underneath it, he wore almost nothing—a pair of black cotton shorts with a red butterfly close to the hem of his left leg. He couldn't decide what to do make-up-wise— he knew Sebastian liked him without it, but he wanted _everything _to be perfect. This was it. He was going to give himself to Sebastian, to declare a lifetime together. The mating was important! It had to be exactly right.

Grell sighed, blowing a lock of his hair out of his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror again. _He _thought he was pretty, but would Sebastian agree? He'd said so many lovely things to the redhead. Could any of them be true? Sebastian, Will, Ronald, they'd all said lovely things to him. Biased, the lot of them. He'd heard enough ugly things in his life to shadow the sweet things his friends and lover had said.

His hair was nice, he could admit. He loved his hair, much more than any normal person. He liked his eyes, too—they were so much _greener _than everyone else's. Sometimes he wondered if he were really human-born, but though they weren't talking to him, the two reapers who had raised him were definitely his parents.

He frowned at the thought. He hadn't spoken to his parents in nearly two hundred and thirty years. He chuckled darkly. They'd no problem with his extravagant nature, but the minute it came out that he was gayer than William (which was difficult to do if you really knew him, and _his _parents liked _him _just fine) and he started calling himself a woman, he was kicked out. Mathilde and Greyson were highly judgmental and prejudiced—in Mathilde's words exactly, they "couldn't stand having a flaming poofer for a son".

Mathilde Thornson was as nasty as her last name suggested, but pretty. Her teeth, while sharp, were slightly more rounded than her son's, but she had the same wild red hair, though it was a shade darker. Her eyes were more yellow than green, however. Greyson Thornson actually reminded Grell of a much more boring version of William. He was good looking, of course, with slicked back dark hair and green eyes almost as green as Grell's, but his nature was less "prim and proper" and more "cold bastard".

Then Grell, some twisted mixture of the two. His first name was the name he was born with seeing as he simply liked it, but the last time Mathilde had called him 'a Satanist, perverted bastard child', he'd changed his last name with a little help from Will, who had friends in high places. He felt Sutcliff suited him more, anyway.

Sebastian had reacted very poorly to finding out about Grell's less-than-pleasant home life. He'd immediately begun seething and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was thinking very violent thoughts. Grell had to admit—that made him smile, just a bit. Sometimes, when Sebastian was very distant, he would doubt Sebastian really cared for him—or at least, the Grell of before.

He knew that the demon did, really. The Grell of before had annoyed him, but as he was often told, Sebastian looked back on him now with a sort of fondness. Sebastian cared for Grell, be it the Grell of the 1880s, or the Grell of the 2000s. The redhead would always, _always_ love him that way, too.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, peering into their bedroom. Sebastian sat there, his back facing the bathroom door, but he twitched when the door opened. Grell waited for him to turn around with anxiety coursing through him. Would Sebastian really think him good enough? He put himself next to Sebastian, and he felt… well, certainly not plain, but not half as attractive. Sebastian was so beautiful, and while he had his moments, he sometimes doubted his own beauty.

He sounded ridiculous, even to himself. He was the one who was always going on about how lovely he was, and now he was here doubting himself. It was… unlike him. He made a face, trying to smooth it out immediately in case Sebastian turned around to see it. He had separated his life into two parts—before Sebastian, and after Sebastian—and he found himself thinking that the after-Sebastian Grell wasn't really like himself, and that the before-Sebastian Grell was the real thing. It worried him, and he knew full well it worried his demon.

Then Sebastian turned around and his smile melted away any doubt Grell had that he was heartbreakingly gorgeous because it surely couldn't just be _him_ that was making Sebastian smile at him like he was the sun. Grell couldn't move; he just stood there in awe of the beautiful expression on his devil's face.

"Are you going to stand there and stare," Sebastian chuckled, reaching a hand out to him. "Or are you going to come over here and let me hold you?"

Grell happily went to him, tripping himself into Sebastian's arms. Normally, he would have been embarrassed for doing so in front of him, but he knew that at the moment, Sebastian wouldn't give a damn if he were coordinated or not.

"Gorgeous little minx," Sebastian murmured into his neck, his arms wound tightly around Grell's slim waist. The redhead felt a shudder go through him and his cheeks darkened slightly to a fetching shade of pink. "I suppose you picked that outfit specifically to drive me to the edge on sight?"

"I might have had an ulterior motive," he giggled, a little high from the reality of the situation. It was happening; he wasn't dreaming. He never thought he would see the day, to be honest. Sebastian hummed into his throat, laying a kiss there, feather-light and warm. Was this really happening?

"You are denying reality, pet," Sebastian murmured. "Come back, Grell. Pull yourself back down." Grell laughed, the sound as open as it ever had been. His Sebby, of course he knew how Grell was feeling.

Grell opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it again and giggled. Sebastian was right. He needed to pull himself back down to earth. He leaned down, cupping Sebastian's face and leaving kisses up and down his nose before finally pressing his lips to the demon's slightly before pulling back triumphantly. "Any urge to kill me?"

Sebastian chuckled throatily, shaking his head. "None. No odd obsession with your heart, either, pet." Grell buried his nose into Sebastian's clean, silken hair.

"I missed that," he breathed. "You've no idea how much I missed that. Me, the reaper of death!" He laughed again, but the sound was soft as he realized how serious the situation was. Not bad, not sad, but serious. "I swore when Will and I broke up that I would be no one's pet, because that's what he treated me like. To think that one day I'd be here, missing the way you'd call me your property!"

"A proper pet," Sebastian said with a nod of the head and a smile. "Perhaps you just needed to the right master." In a flash, Grell was flat on his back, pressed into the bed, strands of long red hair spread around him in disarray, pulled from its bun. He pulled the glasses from his face, tossing them gently to the nightstand. Sebastian was close enough that he could see him, and that was all he needed to see.

Sebastian took his lips again, slender hands trailing down Grell's body. Those fingers explored every dip in peach-colored skin, ever crevice, including the parts of him that made him shudder. A finger traced a little line down the reaper's thigh before going up again and hooking into the top of his shorts. "Is there anything you would like me to do before we begin this?"

Grell, a hand tangled in Sebastian's hair, dragged himself down again to earth, forcing himself to think instead of ride out the feelings. "I want…" He trailed off, knowing he wanted _something_. He glanced over while he thought and caught sight of his glasses. With an 'aha', he reached over excitedly and shoved them back onto his face. "I want to see you," he said clearly, looking up at Sebastian from under auburn lashes. "I want to see all of you."

Sebastian smirked and leaned back. "There is much I can do for you, and as for that particular request, I happily say I may oblige." He pulled the tie from his neck—still in his uniform—and undid the top button on his button down. "So lovely, Grell." Grell blushed, wondering how Sebastian could strip so nonchalantly and still find time to tell him sweet things.

When the shirt, vest, and jacket came off, Grell couldn't help but trail his fingers over Sebastian's subtle abdominal muscles, shivering as he felt firsthand how taut they were. So gorgeous. With another smirk, Sebastian undid the button on his slacks and nodded downward at Grell's hand.

"You want me to…" Grell trailed off, his face blazing. Sebastian leaned down, putting a hand on Grell's while he left trails of kisses all over the red head's face, leading that pale hand toward the prominent bulge where the zipper was.

"You are the one who wanted to see _all _of me, love," he whispered against Grell's cheek, breathing onto his ear. "I assume you will mind little if you have to do a little work for it." Grell had to remind himself to breathe. With trembling fingers he did as he was told, bringing a hand up and biting onto the knuckle of his middle finger to stifle a soft moan as he practically felt the demon up unintentionally. "What, love, does that not please you?"

"Oh," he groaned, and bit down harder of his knuckle.

"Or…" Sebastian said with a chuckle, that hot breath still coming against his ear. "Does that please you more than you want to admit to me?" Grell groaned again and bit so hard that his teeth tore through his skin slightly. "Why not show me how much you like my body's reaction to you, love? Or are you…" He leaned down and licked a very slow line up Grell's neck. "Shy?"

Grell's hand fell away from his mouth and he moaned, his own body tensing and coiling. He looked down for a split second to affirm that yes, he, too, was very hard. He had to do _something_, and he couldn't say that he didn't want to, so he leaned up, capturing Sebastian's lips again as he slid his hand into Sebastian's slacks. The demon seemed like he was expecting that exact move, but it of course didn't stop how good it felt when Grell, breathing heavily and blushing prettily, wrapped his hand around Sebastian's length, freeing it from its prison.

Sebastian helped him remove the pants Grell's free hand was dealing with, sliding his slacks down and kicking them off. Grell had been convinced that no one could look sexy while doing that, but somehow Sebastian pulled it off and Grell decided that he was in heaven. Grell squeezed slightly, sliding his hand up and Sebastian smiled, his gaze heating. Still, he pulled away, giving Grell a very good look at the toned body that was presented to him. Of course, Sebastian's length was, well, rather lengthy and thick to boot—there was no denying that sex with Sebastian would be sex with a god.

Or maybe he was the god and Sebastian was just the good looking demon who'd managed to squirm his way into his heart, but either way, one of them was definitely divine. He could feel it between them, an energy that could only be created by someone—or some_ ones—_very much out of this world.

Sebastian came back to him when he gestured for him to return desperately, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "Lube, love?" Grell nodded. He was a brave man—he'd faced more dangers than he'd ever thought he could, but dry penetration? Not his thing. He liked becoming one without feeling like someone was trying to shove a log up his backside. He knew the mating would hurt—there was no way around that. After all, how would having a demon's fangs plunge into his vulnerable neck not hurt? Still, he didn't have a problem with that. He was just going to avoid a little pain if he could.

Grell watched, almost fascinated, as Sebastian grabbed the bottle from his own night stand, slicking three of his fingers. They glistened with the jelly-like substance and Sebastian wiggled them. "Are you sure about this, pet?"

Grell nodded. "Never been more sure," he said as he slid off the little black shorts. Sebastian, he was sure, was the type to go for a quick preparation, but Sebastian just sat there for a minute and looked at his body, up and down enough to make Grell blush, and smiled.

"You know, your little lapses in ego really have no meaning," he murmured at last as he leaned down to kiss Grell again. "You are too beautiful to be real, love." His hand slid down to trace the rim of his entrance with one slick finger.

Grell lost himself in the sensation as Sebastian prepared him, finger by finger, scissoring them, doing unimaginable things with them. Those naughty, naughty fingers. Grell was beginning to feel a little lightheaded from the arousal (and of course, a little pathetic that he was so _hard _just from some kisses and a finger or three up his ass), and justly so when Sebastian, with a very smug smirk, pushed his middle finger against a little bundle of nerves that made Grell's eye pop in surprise and a moan slip past his lips.

"You sadistic bastard," Grell gasped and Sebastian laughed, the rough laugh of a man caught up in lust.

"A demon," he murmured haughtily while pressing kisses to the spot just under Grell's ear. "Is never sadistic. It is simply in our nature to be as… _demonic_ as one can." Grell groaned as the demon sucked on that sensitive patch of skin. "Are you ready for me, love?"

Grell nodded and Sebastian didn't waste any time in positioning himself appropriately, like Grell thought he would. He watched, his head hazed with pleasure, as Sebastian pushed his domed head past the tight ring of muscle, which contracted, accompanied by a very pleased hiss from the red head.

"I'm no virgin, Sebby," he quipped with as much of his patented Grell ego as he could. "You won't break me, you beautiful, _sadistic_ thing, you." He grinned at him cheekily, but Sebastian just smiled with a raised eyebrow and slammed all nine or so inches into Grell's supple body, making the reaper scream, his voice going hoarse in one go as his back arched like a bow.

"Mmm…" Sebastian hummed, pulling out and thrusting in again while Grell gasped sharply at the sensory overload. "Yes, that _is_ what I thought."

Grell slowly felt his own sanity slipping from him. The feeling of Sebastian, deep within his own body as he'd wanted for damn near a hundred thirty years, was overwhelming and as he got closer and closer to release, Sebastian grew warmer and warmer, a fire in his arms. He didn't release one sound, however—not one, until the very moment the both came.

The hoarse cry Sebastian let go then was the most beautiful thing Grell had ever heard. Even better—it was his name, shouted to the ceiling in such a rapturous voice that he felt his heart warming. His glasses, which he'd forgotten to remove again, slid down his nose and Sebastian fell forward, trapping the red head underneath his sweaty body.

Just for that one moment, the entire world went right again. Sebastian kissed him and murmured, "Almost finished."

Grell nodded and bared his throat, shuddering one last time before two elongated fangs pierced the ivory column. He wasn't sure, but he was of the impression that he screamed the minute Sebastian's canines were imbedded inside of him, thrusting wave after wave of wonderful, horrible ice threaded through him, ties that bound him to Sebastian until he died.

Though the ice hurt and froze him, he clung tighter to his Sebastian. He swore to himself through chattering teeth that he would never let go.

**Yes? No? Was that horrible? Did I fail? I hope not, because that was an entire chapter dedicated to smut! ROFL! I hope you enjoyed this, because it may be the only one of its kind for the rest of the story, which is one arc away from over. Don't worry, though—I have plenty of other very smutty stories and eventually, I will write more Sebby/Grell. BTW, as to me writing more of anything, I suggest you visit my page because you might find information you like in my profile regarding my up and coming leave of absence. (:**

**Kandakicksass**


	30. Chapter 30

**The past couple days were my birthday, the last day of school, and various other things, so I've been a bit busy (cough*playing Tomb Raider Anniversary*cough), but this is up now(: LOL**

**By the way, did I do that badly? I'm sorry. Should I go back and edit? I didn't want it to be crazy explicit because that's not what this story is about, but now I'm a little worried it sucked.**

"Master Sebastian!"

The demon groaned, burying his nose in soft red hair. His body was sated, but he still didn't want to let go. "Please go away, Rinny," he called back. He heard a huff and Grell turned in his arms, grumbling something unintelligible.

"Master Sebastian! I have to ask that you wake right now!" She sounded desperate but still Sebastian ignored her, brushing Grell's hair away and laying kisses up and down the side of the red head's face.

"Hey, I _told _you to wait downstairs! I'm _getting _them up, Mr. Spears!" Rinny objected as footsteps approached. Sebastian sighed. He should have known this was coming.

"Grell Sutcliff," William's ominous voice said. "You are in trouble."

Grell groaned in his arms, forcing himself into a sitting position. "Why am I in trouble, Will?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sebastian grew less interested in what Spears had to say, and more in Grell's body as the blanket fell away to reveal his pale chest. He smiled, admiring the reaper's barely defined pectoral muscles as he stretched, then his abdominals as he leaned over to give Sebastian a kiss.

"It appears you have a reaper to register, which should have been done immediately. I suppose you were busy last night?" he said snidely through the door. The red head winced and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Or one-track minded."

"He is already up, Spears," Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes. "Will he get in trouble for turning Alois?" The thought had just occurred to him, that making the reincarnate a reaper might have consequences.

Will answered with a negative at the same time as his subordinate shook his head. "No. The only repercussions Grell will have to face is to train the new kid—whom I assume is the earl Trancy?"

"Yes," Grell answered. "It was Alois."

After a short silence, Will spoke again, just a tad more hesitant, as Grell pulled a vest on. "May I ask why?" It was obvious what he was talking about. Grell walked over with an unreadable expression and opened the door.

"He nearly died," Grell told him curtly. Will winced, though whether it was from seeing Sebastian laying still naked in bed or from his answer, the demon couldn't tell. He nodded at Sebastian in greeting, who returned the nod fairly amiably. "He pretty much _was _dead. I saved him."

Will nodded. "And the mother strikes again." But he had a smile on his face and the teasing words relaxed Grell somewhat. "I don't blame you. Were it you dying, I would likely have released you the mortal coil in a similar fashion." He winked, and Grell laughed. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at their exchange—it was nice knowing that Grell had someone to go to. The demon was certainly the jealous sort, but not when it came to friendships. Will was no threat to him, only an important part of Grell's life, and he was glad that Grell had him.

Grell, fully dressed, walked over and slid onto the bed, giving Sebastian another kiss. "I should be home at the normal time," he murmured against his lover's lips, who smiled in turn and nodded. "Since I don't have to do my own work now." He grinned smugly and Will scowled.

"As if we're not understaffed enough," he snorted. Sebastian cocked his head in confusion until the unspoken question was answered by the redhead inconspicuously palming him through the sheets.

"When a reaper gets turned, his sire, for lack of a better word, spends the next month teaching him everything there is to know about our kind. Instead of going to school, like reaper-born fledglings, he learns directly," Grell explained. "So, really, the office is down one reaper for a month, and then they get two. It's a good deal… but you know how Will is." He grinned at the brunette, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes," Will said sarcastically. "Make fun of the already stressed William. I see how it is."

Grell laughed at him and Sebastian snickered. He didn't like laughing at Will—god knows he didn't need the reaper hating him again—but he had to admit, William had loosened up a bit since the eighteen hundreds and he was a lot easier to have fun with. Making fun of him was just a perk of a potential friendship that would make Grell happy.

"_Dear_ William," Grell giggled and Sebastian noted that since being claimed—his eyes roved over the mark that had gone from a puncture to a small web-like design that was still in the process of forming—Grell seemed to be more secure in himself, his dark emotions more calm. He was starting to act like the old Grell again with a thoughtful tenderness he'd picked up in the past century. "You don't need _me _to make fun of you. You have Undertaker for that—in bed to boot! Not may can say they've made fun of you with their cock up your ass!"

Despite Grell's vulgar language, Sebastian got the feeling that William's furious blush that spanned his entire face and part of his neck in one go was more about the mention of the much older reaper.

"Undertaker?" Sebastian repeated and the redhead looked over at him with a mischievous grin on his face, his green eyes alit with the drama of the scandal.

"Ooh, yes," Grell purred, running a hand down his chest. "Just think of what we did last night—" His hand slipped into the sheets and curled around Sebastian's partial erection. "—and add just about every kink you can think of!" Sebastian thought about it and for some reason, it sounded rather interesting as opposed to disgusting. "And there you have Will and Undertaker-dear's relationship!" He giggled a bit more. "Will confessed to it when you were gone!"

"If you want kinky, pet, I am more than positive we can do kinky," Sebastian chuckled back and Grell blushed lightly but refused to be shown up.

"Perhaps a little later, eh, love?" He smiled and kissed Sebastian again. "I really have to go, but later…" He trailed off and pulled away, but his expression held more promise than Sebastian had expected.

"_Later _we have the meeting with the elders that you have to bring him and your "sons" to," William interrupted, getting over his embarrassment and pushing his glasses up his nose. "To set up specific conditions for your living arrangements and such."

Sebastian nodded at the same time Grell groaned. "Ugh, an hour long meeting with the ten hottest men in the dimension!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Grell blushed a pretty shade of pink. "You, Will, and the eight council members." Apparently, they were good looking, which Sebastian hadn't been aware of. He frowned; he suddenly didn't like Grell calling other men good looking. When he realized what he'd just thought, he sighed. Damn human emotions, mixing with his nature and bringing out the darker side of love. Damn jealousy.

Grell saw the look in his eyes and grinned. "No worries, love. You're still my favorite, Sebby dear." With a wink, he sashayed out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Sebastian in his wake. Was he really that easy to read?

Will watched Grell go with a sigh, shaking his head. "That man is honestly remarkable," he snorted and Sebastian nodded in full agreement. "By the way, thank you."

Sebastian looked over at him in confusion. "For what, dare I ask?"

Will's smile was small. "For taking care of him. This is the most lively he's been in a long time, and It's relieving to see him so much like himself. He's changed, but in a good way. His… disorder has settled. It's a relief to know he's recovering."

Sebastian smiled back, the expression a little weird considering how _honest_ it was. While he thought on that, William took his leave, and Sebastian wasted an hour or so more in bed before he finally forced himself up at the urging of the maid.

"Master Sebastian, the young master demands that you get "your fat ass out of bed now before he does something about it personally". Direct quote."

With a flat expression, he opened the door, immaculately dressed. Rinny grinned at him, her large brown eyes filled with mirth.

"He's such a charming one, isn't he?" she giggled and Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he liked this maid much more than the last one. He thought for a moment on the disaster that was Mey-Rin, and shuddered. She was brilliant when it came to manor defense, but as a maid, she was horrible. He hoped to never experience a repeat of any of her little stunts.

He made his way to Ciel's room as quickly, opening the door with one hand and taking the tea Rinny held with the other. She gave an affronted little noise, but he ignored her and walked in with the jacked tea, sniffing it inconspicuously.

"I have had Darjeeling tea prepared for you this morning, my lord, with a side of scones," he lied, greeting the boy laying naked with the exception of the light blue comforter covering the lower half of his body, thank god. "I apologize for being late, though it seems you were sufficiently occupied with your own thoughts…?"

Ciel nodded, blushing lightly as he snapped out of his daze. "Yes, well. I would be occupied now if Grell hadn't stolen Alois." He continued to pout and Sebastian rolled his eyes at the boy good-naturedly. "Oh, don't give me that look. Just sod off, won't you?"

Sebastian ignored him, still smiling pleasantly. "May I speak to you about something, my lord?"

Ciel sighed, sitting upright with a slight wince for reasons Sebastian would prefer not to think about. "What is that, Sebastian?" The raven didn't speak for a few moments, trying to think about how to approach the topic without making the earl angry, which was easy enough to do, especially when it was in pain. "Speak up, Sebastian. I almost get the impression you're not talking at all." Sebastian sighed. Yes, _there _was his young master. He'd almost missed the sarcasm, cuing some heavy sarcasm of his own.

"I need your opinion on something," Sebastian said carefully. Ciel narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "All right, fine. I would like to give you my opinion on something."

"Just what is that?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"I think you should… I think you should stay home tonight," he sighed. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because as the social butterfly I am, I had plans," he snorted, taking another sip from the lovely Chinese-imported china that had been brought over with Lau however many years ago. Sebastian had been surprised to find them amidst the rest of the china, most of which old but bought after their time, or new. The set was gorgeous, used only once or twice.

"There is a meeting tonight with the reaper council," he explained. "And I do not think you can benefit from attending." Ciel set the cup down, looking up at him in open confusion.

"Why is that?" he asked.

Sebastian sighed. "Undertaker will be there, for one, as well as Alois. Frankly, it matters little to me if the Undertaker and William have a relationship, he will still flirt with you and you know it. Alois will react to that, which will leave the council with a negative reaction, and if they do anything to Alois or you, Grell will react badly, which will likely get him into trouble." That was pretty much the entire situation which could easily become a nightmare if he allowed himself to sleep.

Ciel winced, nodding. "Fine. I suppose that makes sense. Is Grell going to come and get you when it's time?" He nodded.

"I assume so," he answered.

The earl looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Rinny and I will stay here, then, while you go and decide our fates." He sounded petulant, if not a little tired. "I'm so tired of all the drama. I wish that we could just stop being sucked into everything and live without having to worry about all the random things that get in the way."

Sebastian agreed whole-heartedly. "I would not worry. I have a feeling our problems are much closer to over than you may think, my lord."

Ciel gave him a withering look. "So what, there's still more yet to come of this soap opera?" Sebastian laughed at Ciel's wording, but nodded.

"Not much, however," he chuckled. "I should think all of us will survive."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I'm so glad you have a feeling I'll live through this bad episode of _Days of Our Lives_." Sebastian laughed with him, but he had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was true, his "feeling" led him to think they would all make it out alive, but the upcoming conflict seemed off to him. The air around it made it seem not so much his area of expertise, but he didn't think it would be mortal conflict either… Sebastian couldn't place the feeling, and deigned not to think of it.

He gave Ciel an unconvincing smile, and begun his work for the day.

**God, what is up with me and foreshadowing? This chapter was horrible, but it was more of a filler if anything, and I was reading Harry Potter fanfiction all day when I was supposed to be concentrating on this. Instead of writing this and reading in between here and there, I've been reading and writing in between here and there. Sigh. Promise that the next chapter won't take so long, nor will it be so uneventful.**

**Kandakicksass**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry this is late; I've been trying to calm my Harry/Draco ass down and get back to working on things that you all want me to write—lol! I found this chapter kind of funny, not going to lie. Poor William, getting picked on.**

Grell figured it probably wasn't a new piece of information, but he liked talking about himself. He knew the person he was sharing his life story with didn't really care, and that he was only being examined to make sure he was a good mentor for Alois, but still. The truth remained that even if he was an out-of-control hooligan (he hadn't been called that in years, but it didn't change the fact that he had been called that), he found himself _interesting_, and he liked sharing that.

"Name," the elder said in a gruff voice. Behind her, the undertaker sat, giggling to himself the way he always did. Grell always found Undertaker to be amusing in a way that no one else was. Granted, he was also hot (not that he had anything on Sebastian, of course), but it was mostly the fact that he was hilarious that Grell liked.

Happily, the redhead replied. "Grell Sutcliff!" He thought to himself as he did many times that his name was probably the coolest of the all of the reapers. Even Undertaker had nothing on Grell.

The elder, who was probably thinking she'd never met a more enthusiastic reaper in her very _long _life, sighed and continued. She looked to be in her mid-forties, had shoulder length black hair, the color of midnight, and almost entirely golden yellow eyes. The green ring was so small it was almost invisible. She was pretty, in a stern, teacherly sort of way. "Age?" Grell blinked, and blushed at that one.

"Um…" What was the proper protocol for informing the examiner that you didn't know how old you were? "Four hundred-ish?" He grinned sheepishly and behind him, William let out a short.

"He's six hundred and thirty-seven," Will answered for him, clucking his tongue in disapproval. "He turns six hundred and thirty-eight in about four months." Grell looked up at him in wonder. How was it that William knew his age and _he _didn't? "Grell, just because _you _don't pay attention to things like that doesn't mean I don't." Could he read his mind? "No, you're just pitifully obvious."

Grell grinned at the insult. He felt like things were finally getting back to order. "Eye color?" the examiner continued and Grell couldn't help but laugh at that one. Even Will chuckled a bit. The examiner frowned, coughing slightly. "It's a routine question. Sometimes mentors are human-born." She sounded slightly miffed at their amusement.

"Green," Grell answered at last, still giggling in a way that had Undertaker bent over withlaughter. "And before you ask, my hair color is red!" Next to him, Alois stifled a giggle himself.

The examiner rolled her eyes, marking a couple things off on her clipboard. Grell idly wondered what was next. Would she ask what size shoe he wore? "Have you been in trouble with the council in the last year?"

"Nope." Unless you counted that incident with the mind-wipe, but he didn't count that as trouble.

"The last fifty?" He shook his head, wincing when she asked the question he knew was coming. Normally one offense wouldn't make a big deal, but it _was _a rather big mess up on his part… "Have you been reported for misconduct at any point during your life?"

He sighed. "Yes, about a hundred years ago. The Jack the Ripper incident in the late eighteen hundreds." Her eyebrows shot up underneath her black bangs.

"That _was _you, wasn't it?" she mused. "Hm. You're rather famous, Mr. Sutcliff." He blushed, unsure of whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Anyway. Are you living with anyone currently?" He was a little hesitant to answer that. The situation _was _rather complicated.

"Well, my listed residence in the main building…" he said slowly. "Will lives there as well. But for the past… almost four months?" He looked up at Will, who nodded. "I've been staying in the human world with two—" He felt a nudge from his side. "Sorry, three others."

"Where is this residence in the human world?" she asked. "And who are your roommates?"

"I'm currently staying in the Phantomhive manor," he told her. "About three and a half miles from London. My roommates…" Was that really the correct term for them? "… the lord earl Ciel Phantomhive." She blinked at him before writing it down. "Alois here, and…" She was giving him a suspicious look and he sighed. "Sebby."

"Who?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion, and he couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Sebastian Michaelis," William answered for him, rolling his eyes. "The earl and Michaelis are demons of the tame variety."

"Right," she said, shutting her mouth smartly while she wrote this down. "You live together?" She sounded just a tad reproachful and Grell had to resist the urge to defend himself.

"And sleep together," William muttered, but Grell jabbed him in the rib and glared up at him through long auburn eyelashes.

"Oh, shush, you, or I'll go talking about your relationship with—" While Undertaker laughed loudly in the background (though to Grell, the sound was much more like cackling than laughing, if truth be told), William blushed, his hand firmly over Grell's mouth, who was laughing as well. Alois giggled to himself.

"Relationship?" the elder continued, clearing her throat loudly to get their attention.

At this, Grell really wasn't sure whether answering would be good or not. On one hand, everyone knew. On the other, flat out admitting it would probably not make the best impression—willingly in a relationship with a demon, one who had gotten in their way numerous times!

In the end, he didn't have to say anything, because Alois said it for him. "Grell-mother is in love with Sebastian!" he chirped excitedly. "Like I'm in love with Ciel!"

Both William and Grell groaned and the room grew strangely quiet. Grell looked up through his fingers to see that Undertaker had a peculiar look on his face.

"So you're the possessive one the little earl told me is the reason why we can't have fun any more." His voice was deadly serious and Alois's head snapped up. "Yes, you."

"You're the one who was fucking my Ciel!" Alois shrieked, going from amused to pissed in zero seconds flat.

"So you're dating Sebastian Michaelis?" the elder said desperately in an attempt to steer the conversation back to the examination they were currently undertaking. She looked slightly panicked but Undertaker dropped the topic, calmly tapping a nail against his forehead. Alois quieted as well, his eyes set in a death glare.

"Yes," Grell answered, rubbing soothing circles into Alois's neck with his right hand. "We are mated."

She raised her eyebrows again. "May I see the mark?" He nodded, loosening his tie and pulling on the collar of his shirt. The bites had closed over, but a delicate webbing almost like a pair of wings around a pentagram similar to Ciel's remained. She looked at it closely before nodding and pulling back, writing something down. "And one last thing. Why did you turn Mr. Trancy?" She had her pencil poised as if awaiting some long explanation, but Grell made it simple.

"He's like a son to me," he answered, smoothing Alois's hair. "And he nearly died. I did what I had to in order to save him." He pressed a kiss to Alois's forehead and smiled.

She nodded, turning to the blonde. "All right. State your name, please."

"Alois, earl of Trancy."

"Age?"

"Sixteen," he answered. "I lived another life as well, long ago. Same name, same station, by some miracle of fate, though my given name had been Jim Macken. I died shortly before I turned fifteen."

She nodded, writing everything he'd said down. "Eye color?"

"Blue." He twirled a lock of his golden hair around his index finger while she wrote. "My appearance hasn't changed at all from my last life to this one," he said suddenly. "I'm exactly the same." She smiled at him, writing that down as well.

"Where are you living?" she asked kindly and he answered after a moment of thought.

"I consider my home the Phantomhive manor, with Ciel. I also have another residence on the other side of London. The Trancy manor." He shot Undertaker a glare before adding, "I'm rarely there. I spend all of my time with Ciel." The elder was practically transcribing what he was saying, but Grell supposed that was a good thing. He'd rather her write what he said word for word rather than paraphrase and get something wrong.

"I assume you are in a relationship with him?" Alois nodded.

"We're not mated, but I hope to be." A cheerful little smile turned his lips upward. "I very much hope to be." She gave him a small, encouraging smile in return.

"One more thing and you two are done. Alois, do you resent Mr. Sutcliff in any way, or what he has made you?" Her voice was suddenly very urgent, but Alois didn't seem to notice. He laughed, loudly, at the question.

"Resent Grell? Of course not!" he giggled. "Silly! And I love what I am! I'd rather be this than human." He poked himself in the cheek, nodding enthusiastically.

The elder gave them both a look that seemed very reassuring to Grell and he grinned back, hoping against hope that the papers would go through and he could begin mentoring Alois.

"All right," she concluded. "You two are done. Please go wait in the antechamber while I talk about this with Undertaker."

Alois skipped off, more than happy with the turnout, and William and Grell followed at a slower pace. "I think everything will be fine," William said confidently. "She seemed fairly pleased, if not a little surprised, with your answers, and she appeared taken with Alois. Everything should go over well." The words calmed Grell's slightly frayed nerves. So many things were going wrong lately, it was nice that some things seemed to be going right.

"Do me a favor," Grell said as they entered the antechamber, leaving a pale hand on Will's shoulder. "And do something about your lover." He knew it was completely out of the blue, but it was something that had been bothering Grell. "You think your relationship might work, and I respect that, but he seems a little too eager to bait Alois. Something tells me he's not quite over Ciel."

William snorted, his cheeks pink. Alois listened to them in silence, his happy skipping turning to pacing. "Trust me, he was never _under _Ciel. He's just kind of possessive, and for awhile, he considered Ciel his toy. Apparently the earl is a good lay." He coughed, the pink darkening slightly on his aristocratic cheekbones.

"He is," Alois butted in snidely. "A _very _good lay."

"Anyway," William interrupted with another cough. "He was okay with the earl's fidelity before because he wasn't committed to anyone. Undertaker is just miffed because Ciel obviously wasn't satisfied enough with him to stay. He feels like he's losing his touch."

"And is he?"

William, his slight flush turning to a full on blush that engulfed his face, childishly grabbed a fistful of Grell's hair and yanked. He yelped and Alois slapped at his hand with a pout, making him let go.

"If you must know," he snapped. "No!"

Alois and Grell laughed simultaneously, bursting out into little giggles that filled the small room. William huffed, clearly put out by the laughter. The more lively reapers quieted when the door opposite them opened, the one next to the door to the conference room, and Ronald poked his head in.

"Hey, Grell," he said, opening the door fully as Alois jumped up to hug him. "Hey, squirt!" Alois had taken a liking to Ronald almost immediately upon meeting him during lunch the day of Raine's arrival, and was unreasonably attached to him. Grell knew that Ronald was something like an elder brother to Alois, but he still couldn't help but feel like he was being replaced. "Are you guys talking about Will's little rendezvous with Undertaker?"

Sulking forgotten, Grell howled with laugher while William spluttered denial left and right. Grell was very proud of himself; when Ronald had arrived at the reaper academy, Grell had thought him cute, and therefore decided to take him on as an apprentice of sorts. His official mentor, a lazy man with thick box-frame glasses, had no problem with Grell teaching Ronald instead of him and let the red haired reaper do as he pleased. He'd obviously taught Ronald well, because the boy was a slightly calmer version of himself.

"Sounds like William is doing his job and defending my honor," a happy, snake-like hiss came from the other door and Undertaker poked his head in as well, completely hiding the rest of his body. "Good boy. I have a present for you when we get back to my re_sss_idence later!"

William turned scarlet, doing a fair immitation of a tomato, and Undertaker ushered them in, hissing happily under his breath.

"Undertaker and I have come to a decision," the elder said calmly, a friendly look on her face. "Welcome to our ranks, Alois. Grell, consider yourself on very light probation." He winced; that was what he'd been afraid of. "We'll have William check in on you every now and again."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sullenly and she laughed.

"Oh, calm down, you," she chided him good-naturedly. "It's nothing major. The Jack the Ripper incident was a rather big thing, and we think that mentoring will be a good thing for you—we just want to be safe."

Grell rolled his eyes, but he couldn't be too downtrodden because Alois had hold of his hand and was jumping up and down excitedly. Grell laughed with him, finally feeling like he was being freed from the chains that had held him down for the past century. He cheered with Alois, and enjoyed the long-forgotten happiness that bubbled within him.

**Yay! Lol. I guess I'm kind of happy that we're able to find a balance between psycho Grell and normal Grell. One more step to completion!**

**Kandakicksass**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty two chapters of this, drowning in my re-found HarryxDraco obsession… sigh. I overwhelm myself.**

The Phantomhive Manor was quiet, the window in the office open and letting in the faint sound of birds, chirping in the early spring air. A soft tapping was heard from the desk of the earl—the tapping of a pen on the aged wood. A butler watched him diligently, pouring the last of the tea into a small cup and handing it to the lord. The boy took the cup, finishing it off with in a manner of seconds. Neither spoke, instead listening to the birds and the wind as it rippled through the trees.

No one spoke about what lay under those trees in the garden in a grave far too deep to ever be dug up. The body of a mottled blonde lay there, feet from innocent humans taken in and cared for until their deaths, souls consumed. The earl had almost demanded the body to be buried with the humans, but one look at it made his blood boil, made his own face splotch with red anger and at the last minute, he'd turned away and ordered his butler to bury it 'so deep Lucifer would have to dig up from Hell to retrieve it'.

Slowly, the wrongs that had hovered beyond their attention for almost half a year were righted. With a maid, the manor was spotless, meals lavish. The gardens were paid more attention and were blooming. The business, his precious Funtom corporation, was blooming as well, spreading its influence world wide. The lord earl was once again at the forefront of English aristocracy, swimming in wealth, his empire rising up once again. He'd received no letters from Queen Elizabeth II, but he was sure that once word reached her about who his family was (there were multiple gossip columns about his shady past already), he would again be called to action. For some reason, the young earl didn't mind that as much as he thought he would.

When he'd woken up that morning, the young earl had almost fooled himself into thinking that the past century had been nothing more than a bad dream. He'd woken to sunlight and had yawned. His bedroom was almost an exact replica of how it had been before they'd left and he had his ring on his thumb as always. He had also worn a nightgown to bed as he'd used to so long ago and that alone, the comforting feel of silk against his skin, had made him hope that he would be waking to the late eighteen hundreds.

He wasn't so disappointed when it turned out it had not, though. In many ways, the 2000s were better than his time. There were electronics like computers and mp3 players. There were vacuums and washers and dryers. Sometimes he missed the simplicity of his childhood, but logically, there was nothing wrong with the time he resided in now.

He still missed Lau and the Elizabeth from his memories. He missed the dresses and the old beauty. He almost missed Claude, almost missed the Queen he had grown up with. All in all, though, his life was settling. He knew that he could not stay long—though perhaps glamours might extend his stay or even make it permanent—but he settled in now. This, England and his manor, was his home, and damned if he'd leave it again. He and his butler would rule again as they always had, the terrifying face of the London underground.

"Sebastian. I want more tea. Now."

Said butler couldn't help but smile with a 'yes, my lord', leaning over him to get the tray. Ciel gave him a dirty look, but his foul mood wasn't doing anything more than making Sebastian feel more at peace. He felt like things were finally settling back into place—no more tears, no more mood swings, just calm tranquility. Sebastian welcomed his demanding little lord back with waiting arms.

He was actually tempted to hug him, or perhaps ruffle his blue-tinted hair, but he knew that he'd probably get slapped, and he _liked _enjoying Ciel's presence. He'd been leaning toward hating him for a century; he didn't exactly mind having a son instead of a dictator.

"Sebastian," he snapped again. "Don't just _stand _there. Father figure or not, you're still my butler." His voice was petulant, like he was angry that his authority had been diminished. Sebastian could certainly understand that; it certainly irked him that he, a powerful demon, had been reduced to the personal butler of a thirteen year old.

"Yes, my lord." But the little lord knew very well he said more like a nickname instead of a term of respect and he pouted, giving the elder demon glares promising worlds of pain that Sebastian ignored with a grin.

"Wait—Sebastian!" he called, stopping him at the door. Sebastian looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and Ciel set his papers down, crossing his arms on the desk. "When is Grell coming come?" He bit his lip and the butler couldn't help grinning.

"Around five," he answered promptly. "Then we will be leaving for the meeting about our living arrangements."

"Which I still don't see why I can't attend," Ciel cut in with a frown. "It's not like Undertaker will do anything stupid." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel gave him a look. "What?"

"You obviously do not know Undertaker, then," he answered incredulously and Ciel's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. Sebastian just smiled at him. "My lord, we shall talk to Grell about it when he returns, but it happens not to be Undertaker I am worried about, but your little lover. You know how easily he riles… if he has not already run into Undertaker, he will likely cause a scene, and do you really want that on the record when the council is deciding whether Grell and Alois living here is suitable or not?"

The earl sighed, nodding. "You're right. As usual." He bit his lip again, appearing to be in deep thought. "Whatever. Go get my tea, Sebastian." The demon bowed and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

He met Rinny in the kitchen. As it turned out, she was a fair cook, and while it was still Sebastian's duty to prepare sweets, Rinny took care of meals unless there was a guest. All things considered, Sebastian was fond of Rinny—much more than he had been of her grandmother. He could see very few similarities between the two, actually. The hair, perhaps, and the eyes, just a bit. However, she was very sure-footed, not clumsy in the least, and she had a calm, quiet voice.

"Master Sebastian," she greeted him. "Do you need something I can help you with?" Even if he had needed something, he certainly wouldn't have asked her for it at the moment as her hands were dirtied with raw meat and seasoning.

"No, Rinny. Just tea, which I am capable of making for myself," he answered with a slight smile. He begun to do so, listening to the sound of her preparing the meat. He almost… _missed _the sound of Bard and his flame-thrower, destroying the kitchen. He would have sworn that he never would when he left the manor with his lord those years ago, but he did. He almost missed Finny's whining, almost missed Mey-Rin's messes. He missed the fun normality of that time.

But this time had its good points as well. His chores were easier, driving much simpler than handling horses that often wanted to go their own ways. He could do his work without unhelpful interruption now and he had help that actually did her work right. Those were all pros to the 2000s, but he couldn't help feeling that something was missing. Humans had become lazy and greedy, so few doing actual work, real _labor_. Sebastian had hated humans before, but he found himself in loathing of them now.

It was quieter, however. Almost boring. Sebastian, who had always detested the noise, hated to admit it, but he loathed the silence as well.

"This place has changed a lot since I was here as a child," Rinny commented thoughtfully from behind him. "The noise was deafening, there were always messes. There was usually someone yelling. But it was just lively then." She sighed as she placed the meat on a pan to take out to the smoker. "It's very empty nowadays."

Sebastian nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing myself. You should have seen it when the young master and I were here." He cracked a smile. "Everyone was young enough to cause more trouble than you can imagine, and I had to keep all three of them in line as well as cater to the young lord's every wish… it was a demanding job." She smiled.

"Sounds like it," she agreed, and took the meat out while he finished up the tea. When she returned, she washed her hands and accompanied him back upstairs. "I loved it here when I was a little girl," she said after a few moments of peaceful silence. "The old paintings, the architecture. I used to sit in the attic and go through pictures of Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel. A few with the young master as a boy."

Sebastian nodded. "I acquired those when I was… installed as the head butler here. Nothing remained from the fire that burned the original mansion, but several friends and extended family members had photographs and sketches. The young lord did not want them, but I stowed them away in case he did one day since he never ordered me to dispose of them. I should tell him they are up there, he might appreciate them now… if they _are _still up there." He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"They should be," she answered. "The lord Kingsley, who lived here after Grandmother sold the mansion—she hated to do it, but it was all they had and she refused to sell anything _in _the mansion—he didn't like going upstairs. He stayed on the main floor for the most part. Said there was a bad aura in the top floors. Wouldn't go near the young master's office. Went to the library sometimes. He tried sleeping the young master's old room for a month or two, but he felt so unsettled that he moved into a first floor bedroom soon enough." She smiled at the memory.

"That should make the young master happy," Sebastian chuckled. "He always wondered what his rooms were used for."

"I played in the office sometimes," she offered. "Pretended I was the young lord's long-lost daughter or something, making arrangements for Funtom corporation." She laughed. "I have a whole box of Funtom toys I brought with me that I found in one of the broom closets. You should tell the lord to check the attic some time. There are lots of things in there lord Kingsley didn't throw out." He blinked at her in surprise, but she just hummed to herself. "Old tea sets, furniture, games. Endless games."

"Really?" he murmured. He couldn't imagine the look of shock on the earl's face when he revealed that bit of information.

"Uh huh. I've always wanted to work here, you know," she said, stretching slightly. "Like my grandmother. Not necessarily here, though I'd thought that'd be nice. I just wanted to be a maid, somewhere where I could contribute, somewhere where I could have a kind lord for an employer and a place to live out my life. It's not about the servitude for me; it's about the being needed. Phantomhive mansion was always my home, so I'm glad it was here I wound up, but…" She trailed off with a wistful grin. "Everyone needs a place to belong, right?"

He nodded with a peculiar expression. "So you would stay here? With two demons and two reapers? You would live here with us, perfectly happy?" She grinned and nodded sheepishly, looking her age for once instead of the twenty-something year old she normally pulled off.

"Weird, isn't it?" she asked, laughing at herself. "I highly doubt I'm going to find a man at this point in life, and most of my friends… okay, well, all of them didn't give a damn I was leaving. I'm happy here." She smiled widely. "It's like living my childhood fantasies. After struggling to keep my apartment, having no money for food… suddenly having a home, it's great. I love it here. If you don't want me to leave, I'm not leaving."

He smiled and handed her the tray, opening the door to Ciel's office and waved her through. She grinned at him and set the tea on the snack trolley she'd brought with her to tide him over until their early dinner, walking through.

Ciel looked up as they walked in and gave them a smile as well, giving Rinny his thanks and telling his butler he was lazy. Sebastian laughed with Rinny, in turn making the young earl giggle as well. It was true, things had changed. They were in a new millennia, a new world, but not everything had changed for the worse, he thought as he laughed with his master and his… friend?

Grell walked in with a curious expression and Alois in tow a little while later and found Rinny and Ciel playing chess while Sebastian sat down, laughing at their antics as Rinny yelled something about a foul. Grell giggled and sat down next to Sebastian on the love seat while Alois skipped over to Ciel and pulled him up only to sit down in his chair and pull Ciel back down on top of him. The butler wrapped Grell in his arms and they sat there until afternoon turned to dusk. They had a meeting to go to, but the meeting could wait. For now, they were just going to enjoy the simplicity of their small family.

**So you guys can have it two ways—one more chapter, which should be fairly long for the length of these chapters, or two normal sized ones. Your choice. (:**

**Kandakicksass**


	33. Chapter 33

**! Yes, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, but this is the last official chapter.**

Grell wrung his hands nervously, trembling uncontrollably. He'd been through scarier situations than this, he knew that subconsciously, but in the forefront of his mind he could think only that this meeting would determine his future. His mate was at his side with an arm tucked around his waist. His son—he refused to call him adopted, or figurative, for Ciel was _his_, no matter what the human world called it—was on his other hand, his hand on Grell's arm. Alois stood behind Ciel, tall enough to be seen easily, with a hand on Grell's arm above Ciel's and on the earl's shoulder.

Twelve pairs of ringed yellow-green eyes watched them stand, Grell the center of their family. He still shook in fear, barely able to feel that steady, sure hand on his hip. Had Grell Sutcliff ever been so insecure? He was sure he was still the same person—he had the same vivid red hair, the same pale skin, the same green eyes. He was still the same erratic reaper, yet he quivered here in fear.

"Grell Sutcliff."

He nodded jerkily as if come from a trance. Surely, they couldn't deny his bond with Sebastian and force them apart, and make Grell move out. They wouldn't! Would they? Fear trilled through him in waves.

"State your name, those of your companions, and your relationship with each." Fairly simple enough, but the request still had Grell's nerves on haywire, as if they weren't already.

It was several deep breaths later, but eventually he managed to respond. "Grell Sutcliff," he said in a weak voice and cleared his throat. "… is my name. On my left is the d-demon, Sebastian Michaelis… my mate. On my right is Ciel Phantomhive, my non-biological son." He didn't like having to specify, but the more specific he was, the less suspicious the elders would be that he was hiding something. "Behind Ciel is Alois Trancy, Ciel's lover and my other non-biological son." His voice trembled in anxiety and he licked his lips while the elders wrote what he said down and Sebastian squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Undertaker sat near the back and nodded with a goofy smile, apparently having gotten over the Alois-Ciel shock. In front, a surly elder with hair a shade of grey darker than Undertaker's was giving them an unreadable look.

"Please tell us how you met each of your companions, individually." His voice was emotionless, almost cold. Grell shivered at the sound of it, looking up at Sebastian for support, who just smiled at him tightly. He would have placed the entire Phantomhive fortune on the idea that Sebastian was nervous, as well.

"I met Sebastian and Ciel during the Jack the Ripper incident in the late eighteen hundreds." He winced. "I was acting as a butler for Ciel's aunt and Sebastian, his butler, was wherever Ciel went. During the social season before Ciel's thirteenth birthday, the Ciel was put on the case of the Jack the Ripper murders. Sebastian and I ended up fighting and I sort of fell in love with him." He blushed, realizing then how stupid he must sound. "He hated me then, but we met up again back in January and…" He made a vague gesture between them.

"And Mr. Trancy?" the reaper's deep voice intoned.

"He's Ciel's lover, sir. I was introduced to him by Ciel because he comes over very often. Alois is actually planning to move in officially. He has another home, the Trancy estate, on the other side of London, that he either plans on selling or keeping as property."

The elder nodded. "There have been a few disturbances about your relationship with Mr. Michaelis." It wasn't a question, but he was obviously waiting for a response.

"Yes, sir." He licked his lips nervously. This was it, the deciding factor—they of course knew all of the offenses, knew the history, knew the scandal, but they wanted to hear it from Grell, which meant that as long as he played his part, he still had a chance.

"Would you like to tell us what they are, for reference?" He blushed again and nodded quickly. Better now than hold his peace and lose his home. The thought made him pause a second. He couldn't bare to lose the Phantomhive manor—it was more of a home to him now than William's apartment had ever been, the people inside more of a family. They were everything to him and damned if he was going to give them up.

"Yes, sir. Several of my co-workers greatly dislike the fact that I was in a relationship with a demon and there were several instances where I was questioned rather harshly. There was also the time when Erik—Mr. Slingsby, that is—filed a complaint. Part of my cinematic record was shadowed."

In the back, Mathilde and Greyson Thornson sat with cool eyes, blatantly pretending the redhead in front of them wasn't their son. Grell had been a little upset that they had to attend as well, but they so far had said nothing to ruin their chances and Grell wouldn't say anything to bait them. He would return the cool expression when their eyes met, and he'd nodded when they had walked in, but other than that, there was no recognition between the three.

They nodded, at least three of them. "Yes." There were a few whispers and scratches of pens on paper and Grell looked up at Sebastian, opening his mouth to whisper something, but the demon shook his head and put a pale, slender finger to his lips, quieting him.

There was a bit of silence after that which left Grell shifting uncomfortably. Sebastian was stiff at his side, still squeezing his arm as comfortingly as he could, but they both knew that their fate was being decided for them and nothing could take the stress away from that.

"Well, Mr. Sutcliff, I believe we've come to a decision," the surly one said—Grell had no idea how, personally, since no one had spoken—but the reaper had a slight smile on his face that gave him the slightest bit of hope. "We've decided—"

"_Stop_!"

Grell's entire body felt like it had been dunked in ice water. "Erik?" he cried, trying to decide if he was horrified or simply shocked. "Erik, what are you doing here?" He stood with a sneer on his face, his eyes angry and unfocused. "Have you been _drinking_?"

"I've come to stop the stupidest decision in the history of our kind," he growled and Grell blinked in horror.

"Erik, don't," he warned, his voice trembling. "You're wasting your time. What will be will be." The elders stayed silent and watched as Grell and Erik stared each other down. Sebastian still stood, watching them with a blank expression, but his feet had shifted to make it easier to defend Grell if need be, and his eyes were icy, threatening worlds of pain to him if he hurt the redhead.

"Whatever," he snapped, looking up at the taller reaper in distaste before turning to the head elder. "Sir, you cannot allow this to happen!" The elder raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. "It's an abomination. A reaper and a demon—ridiculous! This will change our future drastically, will _sabotage _everything we've ever worked for!"

"And what is that?" a pretty blonde thing drawled. She really was lovely, all soft curves and precise features. She had a pointed chin and a pointed nose with very high cheekbones that made her look more like a faery than a reaper. Her long platinum hair was in a braid, hanging down to her waist. If Grell didn't know any better, he would have said she was a model rather than a very, _very _old god of death.

"To destroy _their _kind!" Erik cried like it was obvious. "They steal souls, souls that need to be harvested and documented! They're vile, servant creatures with no respect for anything! Our very existence are rivalries!"

"That isn't true," the petite one disagreed. "We are at odds, yes, but there is a reason we attempt to co-exist. One could not live without the other, I'm afraid." Her eyes were calm pools, like rippled water frozen in time. "I dare say they make our jobs a bit more interesting to boot," she added with an impish little grin.

Sebastian's lips twitched upward at her comment, quickly settling into a frown once more.

"So, what?" Erik cried. "You think this is _good_? You think this is _right_?" He looked completely disgusted and Grell felt anger seethe within him. How dare the man insult his relationship with Sebastian? He knew nothing about them! They had the most beautiful love Grell had ever experienced (not that he was a good dictator of such a thing, but the point was understood), and Erik knew nothing of it to judge.

"I think it's a good idea," she said, and was backed up soon after by the slim, elf like man sitting next to her.

"We should be able to co-exist," he agreed serenely. "We have warred for centuries. It tires one greatly." He had a calm voice and shoulder length brown hair, framing a slender, pale face that was almost Asian in looks. "I've seen too much war for my age." Even Grell couldn't help but chuckle through his nerves at that one with the rest of reapers present. "What? I'm far too young to be here," he joked, winking at his fellow elders, most of whom rolled their eyes at him.

"I can't believe this," Erik muttered to himself, his voice high and cracked. "If you won't do something about this, then I will." Without a warning, he launched himself at Grell, his eyes wild, his mouth open in a startling screech that made the redhead want to cover his ears with his hands.

Almost immediately, he was stopped by the elf-man and the faery-girl, as Grell had taken to calling them in their heads. Their real names were old fashioned, archaic, and Grell couldn't be bothered with them, but at least his nicknames would be a little difficult to forget.

"Violence will not be tolerated," faery-girl said in a voice fit to freeze even the Undertaker. Her expression had gone from carefully carefree to threatening, her mouth set in a dainty frown, her eyes like stone. "You will not attempt to harm any of our reapers or guests, or the penalty will be mortality." The words were calm, but underneath them there was the promise.

"Mortal?" Erik mouthed as if it were a curse and she nodded. "You can't make me _mortal_! I'm a reaper—a born-reaper! Not like that bloody human standing behind Sutcliff!" His voice had risen to a roar and Grell could feel Alois shake, his entire body pressed against Grell's back. Ciel's small whispers of comfort were the only sound in the room besides Erik's harsh breathing.

"Stand down, Mr. Slingsby," the elf-man commanded, his voice thrumming with power and Erik slumped, backing off. "Will you behave?" he asked like he would to a child and Erik nodded jerkily, his eyes still oddly trained on Grell. Sebastian was getting antsy, Grell could tell—his jaw was twitching and his hands had turned to fists.

"Erik, you can bet I'm going to be giving you more work than you've ever dreamed for this little escapade," William's voice came from the doorway and when they looked up, they saw him standing there with a carefully constructed expression of pure nonchalance. "I believe this is where one would say, 'a hundred points from Gryffindor', would they not?"

Grell couldn't help but snort at that; William's obsession with Harry Potter still was beyond his understanding. He'd discovered it some ten years ago and the dork had yet to let it fade. When Grell reminded himself of where he was, Erik's face had practically boiled, it was such an uncomfortable shade of red. With another hoarse yell, he broke free and charged at Grell, who pushed his sons far behind him and put himself on the defensive.

He barely felt Erik's hand graze his throat before the blonde reaper let out a choked scream and crumpled to the ground, thrashing wildly. The red haired reaper couldn't help but let out a yelp of shock as Erik seemed to visibly shrink before him. He looked up at Grell with bewildered, shocked… solid green eyes, not a ring to be seen. As a matter of fact, they were really more brown than green, and Erik, with a pained, frustrated scream, ripped his glasses off of his face and threw them across the room, barely missing faery-girl, who had stepped forward to detain him.

"Human," he hissed. "I'm _human_!"

Grell tried to summon pity for him, but he couldn't. Erik had clearly lost his mind, thinking that trying to force the council that their relationship was wrong would work, and Grell felt physically tired from the animosity and anger that had been directed at him since square one.

"Yes," he said after a moment of silence. "You are." He stepped back, allowing faery-girl to restrain him and force him from the room. With a sigh, Grell pulled his own glasses off and they fell to hang over his chest on their chain while he rubbed at his own eyes.

"Mr. Sutcliff, your paperwork has been approved," the head elder said gently, giving him another small smile that Grell returned.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, ignoring his parents as they stiffly turned and left the room with little fanfare besides a slammed door. Sebastian gave them dirty looks as they exited, but Grell could hardly care less.

Sebastian was at his side in a moment, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "I love you," he murmured and Grell heard William make a faint gagging sound (who had been standing by the door with a sulky expression because he was, once again, down yet another reaper), but he didn't care about that either. He kissed Sebastian again with a faint grin and pulled his children in for a group hug that had Ciel making a face and Alois giggling.

"I love you, too," he announced before turning his smile on his family. "I love you all."

**I do realize that my re-found HP obsession has gotten a little out of hand, but I though it made for a funny little twist there(: Anyway, enjoy the finale? Wait for the epilogue, which will have a bit of sexiness in it, I promise!**

**Kandakicksass**


	34. Epilogue

**I know some of you really want a sequel, but I'm sorry to say there will not be one. This story really has run its course, and I'm happy with it. I might have one about Alois and Ciel and how their lives go, much later, because I've worked on almost nothing else since this story began. I'm glad you all liked it, and keep an eye out for more Kuro fics from me—maybe not right away, but I promise, they will come! I write a lot, so just visit my page every now and again(:**

Grell Sutcliff was at his wit's end. His sons were driving him daffy, and he was pretty sure that they'd scarred him blind several times in the last twenty-four hours. They had decided to fix up the manor—in other words, spend two years and quite the pretty penny on buying old furniture and antiques to fill the place and restore it to it's seventeenth century glory. They had finally finished two days ago and Grell was thrilled—hard work done, now all they had to do was enjoy it. Unfortunately, Ciel and Alois were enjoying it _too _much.

The two had made the decision to sanctify each restored room in a rather amorous way, which Grell had decided to overlook. They were happy, he reasoned carefully, making sure not to shout at the two as he caught them on the dining room table (which he would have Sebastian clean later; his lover had a far stronger stomach than he), so he let it pass.

However, when he discovered the two in the bed he shared with his mate, he had lost it. That was the final straw, he decided. He could deal with the shower sex, the office sex, the library sex—god forbid the pantry and kitchen sex—but his room? That was crossing a line.

"Oh, for the love of all that's red—Alois Trancy!" he snapped, delivering a sharp kick to the blonde lump in his bed. "Ciel Phantomhive!" He leaned over and swatted the earl over the head, giving the two a glare that would make Sebastian afraid. "Get your bloody bodies out of my bed or I'll castrate the both of you!"

That got their attention. Ciel bolted upright immediately, his face going from pink to red in two seconds flat. "Sorry, mum," he said dully. "I just—Alois wanted to—"

The blonde, who was in the process of sitting up as well, snorted at his lover. "That's bull, your youngest son is a kinky bastard," he deadpanned and Grell couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alois, love, you're the one who went with 'the kinky bastard's' idea, so I don't want to hear it from you," the redhead scolded with a surprisingly serious frown. "Out, both of you. And we already did laundry… damn." He heard Alois giggle on his way to the door, and the redhead looked up with a scowl. "You think it's funny now, but just wait. I will get you back," he threatened, one finger raised at the two. Ciel went from chuckling silently to blinking before zipping out of the room.

"May I ask why our youngest son just fled past me down the hall with his lover in the nude?"

Grell looked up at the smirking demon in the doorway, leaning casually in the doorway with his arms crossed and one eyebrow arched in the way he _knew _Grell couldn't resist. Grell pouted at him, forcing himself to return his gaze to the bed to keep from pouncing on his delectable mate.

"That little ponce," he began, his voice sulky. "… had sex in our bed. _Our bed_!" To his surprise, Sebastian laughed, making it rather hard for Grell to remain angry. "You think this is funny? Why does everyone think it's funny? It's _not _funny. Our bed!" He forced himself to fume over it. "It's bad enough I found that porn on his computer, but Ciel has obviously gone off the deep end!"

"You found porn on his computer?" Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows and Grell nodded fiercely.

"Lots of it! Gay porn, of all different types! I even saw some from that—that—_Kuroshitsuji!_" he hissed, his voice a mere whisper of horror.

"You mean that musical that you forced me to take you to so I could see the great offensive dancing reapers?" Sebastian inquired curiously and Grell nodded. "And the problem with that is…?"

"There's an anime, too! There were porn videos of it! _Digitally remastered OVAs _my ass!" He put his hands on his hips, appearing thoroughly scandalized. "And now we have to rewash the sheets." He proceeded to yank the crimson sheets (the color of which Sebastian had no say) off of the bed with a frown, balling them up before tossing them to his mate. "Can you go wash those again, Sebby dear?"

He chuckled as Grell made faces at the bed, spraying air freshener around the curtains, muttering to himself about flaming homos, which really made little to no sense seeing how much gayer than his sons Grell really was. "I will wash them, and you will meet me in Ciel's chambers afterwards because he and Alois made quite the mess last night, and I will not be cleaning it by myself."

Grell grimaced and began to complain loudly. "I don't _want _to!" But Sebastian had already left the room, leaving him alone with his air freshener and red furniture, none of which cared in the least whether he didn't want to clean up his sons' spunk from their room.

Pouting in a way reminiscent of Alois only five minutes before, he stomped out of the room. There really was nothing left to do, even if he'd _like _to buy a new mattress, he knew very well Sebastian wouldn't go for the idea, and Ciel would just laugh at him.

Grell sighed before smiling at his room. It looked so alive, so lived in. Even his room in William's apartment wasn't so much like home as this manor was. His life was setting, the puzzle pieces fitting together. He was _happy_.

Five minutes later, he found himself spraying air freshener in Ciel's chambers. Sebastian had given up on making him help with anything substantial and had given him the job of freshener since he refused to go near any of the items infected with teenage demon and reaper cum.

"Do you want to get back at them?" Sebastian asked after a few silent minutes of cleaning and Grell looked up as he finished tying his hair a ponytail to avoid… _dirtying _it.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked innocently, but his gaze wandered to the freshly changed bed with a small grin. I wasn't more than a second later when he was thrown onto it, laughing loudly with a ravenous demon on top of him. He had to admit, Sebastian was a kinky bastard… just like their little master. The first sexual encounter after their mating had been at dinner, with both of their sons, when Sebastian had jerked him off under the table. Yes, Sebastian was kinky and sadistic, and—_oh, god_, he thought as Sebastian nipped at his neck playfully—talented. Grell fucking _loved _Sebastian, for all those reasons and more.

"Do you still think I would look better covered in red, pet?" he asked curiously as he licked a line from Grell's suddenly bare nipple to his navel, making him arch up unwillingly. Grell shuddered at the nickname; Sebastian hadn't called him pet in what seemed like forever.

"I'm not—nng—sure at the moment," he admitted and felt like he was betraying the beautiful color, but it just wasn't the time to talk ethics with himself. No one could remain a sexy crimson goddess all the time—there were times when one really had to _let loose_.

He grabbed Sebastian's face, pulling him up into a searing kiss. His lips would bruise, but that was okay, too—he would take bruises from Sebastian, bruises and broken bones for him without question. When Sebastian manages to free his lips, he leaves a line of kisses down his neck as he unbuttoned Grell's casual jeans, pulling them off without a second thought. He rarely dressed down, but it _was _laundry day, and there was nothing more comfortable for an entire day of cleaning.

Somehow, Grell didn't mind his housekeeper life. He was happy, doing his job and taking care of his family. At the moment, though, the laundry was the last thing on his mind. Rinny could take care of it later, but the feeling of Sebastian's erection against his was much more important.

Grell felt like they hadn't shagged in weeks when in reality, they'd gone at it like bunnies only the night before. That was okay, too, though. _Mate_, he murmured. He wasn't sure if it was a thought or a spoken word, but it was there and he knew that Sebastian was on the same page as him, especially when he undid the button on his own slacks, impeccable as always.

Elation filled him as their bodies molded into one, filled, _dominated_—

"Grell," Sebastian groaned into his neck. "My pet, my love, my _slave_…" A gasp wrenched itself from his throat, almost choking him as Sebastian moved inside of him—_so full, heavy, whole!_— and his thoughts, muddled, tried to come together just enough to let him speak.

"Only you," he moaned, burying his face in Sebastian's neck before following his love. "My sun, my god, my _master_!" His words made Sebastian's hips thrust sharper, driving into him, wrenching breath from the demon the way he tore gasps from his lover.

"You little minx," Sebastian said sourly, managing to compose himself enough to tease. "You think you can say things like that and get away with it?" A pale hand came around his erection, squeezing the base. Tightly.

"Sebby," he whined, knowing it was unattractive, but he knew that at that point, Sebastian wouldn't give a damn if he whined or not. He was proven right when Sebastian released him only to slide his thumb over the slit of his flushed cock, making him whimper. Damn Sebastian, reducing him to a moaning, whimpering mess. He didn't appreciate it, but then, he thought as Sebastian marked up his neck again, he might learn to deal with it.

It didn't take too long after that for their touches to become desperate, fiery, purposeful—to bring each other to a glorious climax, as always. They succeeded as always, shattering together in _la petite mort_. Grell wouldn't lie—he learned French just to be able to say that without feeling stupid.

"You two are so fucking immature!"

Grell and Sebastian looked back at the doorway to find their blonde son standing their with his hands on his hips, a frown on his lips. He looked as scandalized as his "mother" had earlier before clucking his tongue in disapproval. Grell couldn't help but giggle as Ciel peeked his head into the room only to make a face.

"Really?" he complained. "Parent sex—nasty!"

"You think child sex is any better?" the redhead shot back, but the words didn't have the effect he wanted as he was too busy laughing to be angry. Alois rolled his eyes, trying not to smile, and steered Ciel away.

"You got us back, all right," he called over his shoulder as they left, and their parents chuckled together, sharing one last kiss before they got off the bed and began to clean once more.

**There, cute epilogue. Yes, it's short. It's an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it, though!**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
